A New Killer Is Born (Jason, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers etc)
by XXxSoloChickxXX
Summary: Ashley is the adopted daughter of the well known famous killer, Jason Voorhees. She is following in her father's footsteps to be the next killer in line. With help and training from her family, (Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Pinhead, Chucky, Esther, Tiffany, Jeepers Creepers etc...) does Ashley have what it takes to be the next top killer and also to stay alive...?
1. Chapter 1: Daddy and Me

**Chapter 1: Daddy and Me**

I watched below from the top of the stairs as I saw the poor teenage girl run across the living room. She was screaming and crying as she searched for an exit. Sadly, the door was lock so there was no way out for her. I smiled evilly to myself as I saw my father enter the living room. He raised his machete over his head as he went to slash the girl. The girl let out a terrifying scream and ducked out the way as the machete came down and sliced into a wooden coffee table. I heard my father groan as he tried taking his weapon out. The girl was screaming and running away and tried yanking the front door open. I shake my head in annoyance and slowly made my way down the stairs. Each footstep I took made a thump noise and this caused the girl to look up.

Her eyes grew wide with shock and confusion as she saw me; just a normal looking 10 year old girl. I saw as she parted her lips, looking like she was about to say something until I heard a loud crash and looked over to see my father holding up his machete. The girl screamed and went to grab my arm, but I quickly snatched my arm away. Before the girl went to make a dash, I grabbed her by the back of her hair and yanked her back. She let out a scream as I pushed her on the floor towards my father. My father stopped in his tracks and looked down at the teen girl. Her face was covered in sweat and had the look of fear spread across her face. My father tilted his head to the side and slowly began to raise his machete. The girl let out a squeal and reached for my ankles.

"Please! Don't!", she screamed and suddenly, the screams stopped. The girl fell silent as my father slid his machete in the teen's stomach. He pulled it out after a couple of seconds and stabbed her again, only deeper this time. When he pulled his machete back out, blood and pieces of ripped organs hung from the sharp blade. I made a disgusted face, but smile afterwards at my father's accomplishment.

"You got another one dad.", I smiled.

My father looked at me with his one eye. His eye twitched and then I heard him groan. It was hard to see if he was upset or just annoyed by what I said as his hockey mask covered his face. I decided to keep the next comment to myself and just decided to walk a silent walk home with my dad. When we walked after a fifteen minutes, I knew we were getting close to the lake, I stopped and turned to my dad. This was the part where my dad picks me up and carries me the rest of the way towards the old cabin. My dad looked down at me and then looked at the machete in his hand. He tucked his machete under his armpit and carefully picked me up without dropping his blade.

My dad continued walking with me in his arms. I let out a sigh and looked up towards the night sky. There was a full moon out tonight and there were hardly any stars out. I turned to look at my dad and began to wonder if I should try and start a conversation with him. What should I say though? I didn't want to upset him or make him angry like I did last time. My father always gets mad when I ask him questions about the _killing_ he does. I always wondered why he done it, but as always he never answers me. I always wonder also why he doesn't talk. I even asked him that, but he never answered me. All he would do is sharpen his machete, set traps out in the woods and sometimes play hide and seek with me. Hide and seek was my favorite game. I was always the one to hide while my father would be out looking for me. It was such a fun game to play, especially when there was all kinds of hiding spots in the woods.

"Dad?", I almost asked in a whisper.

My dad stopped in his tracks and turned his head. His one eye twitch as the other was shut closed. I always wondered why he never opened that eye.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?", I asked.

My dad didn't do anything except stare at me. Then after a few seconds, he started walking again. I let out a sigh and before I realized it, we were home. I looked up at the old cabin my dad and I lived in. It wasn't much; it wasn't cozy like some houses were, but it was home for me and my dad. I gulped and closed my eyes as I saw a glimpse of a few dead bodies that lay on the ground next to the steps of our cabin. My dad wasn't the type of person to clean up after himself. He always store dead bodies inside a closet that stood in the room where I slept. Yeah, it scared me very much, but I didn't want to say nothing to my father about it.

My dad sat me on the ground and I smiled at the thought that I was finally home. I ran up the steps of the cabin and headed straight to my bed. I jumped on the old, raggedy bed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Home sweet home.", I called out and hugged my dirty pillow. I heard footsteps enter the house and I knew it was no other than my dad. Just then, his head popped in my room and he slowly walked over towards me.

I quickly sat up as he pointed towards the old dusty dresser that stood in the corner. That meant that I need to change into my PJs. I nodded towards my father and went over towards the dresser and pulled out a pair of old boy pajamas. I went into the bathroom that was out in the hall and went into change. After I was done, I brushed my hair and went back into my room where my father was sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for me.

I smiled and ran over towards my dad. He opened his arms and scooped me up. This was the time where my dad would want me to read a bed time story out loud to him. Right now, I was reading a book called, "_Green Eggs and Ham_", by my favorite author Dr. Seuss. I read this book about fifty times and I still enjoyed reading it. My dad enjoyed me reading it to him as he would pat my head as if telling me _Good Job_.

"Green Eggs and Ham.", I smiled and opened the pages. I began to read the short story and my dad sat me on his lap and stroked my head. After I was finished, I put the book away. It was now time for bed. My dad picked me up in one arm and pulled out the bed covers in the other. He laid me down gently and pulled the covers over me.

"Dad?", I asked with a smile.

He took my hand. I smiled at this and asked, "Would you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

My dad nodded his head and then sat down on the floor with my hand still in his. I nuzzled under the covers and closed my eyes. After what felt like forever, I finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

** Chapter 2: Dream**

I felt cold. I didn't realize I was asleep until I opened my eyes and saw nothing but smoke. My eyes grew wide with horror and I quickly sat up. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in my bed, at my home, with my dad holding my hand.

Where was my dad, I thought in my head.

I stood up and looked around and saw a bunch of pipes that stretched across the room and saw a cat walk built above my head also.

Where was I?, I thought. Just then, I heard whispers. Someone or something was talking. I cocked my eyebrow and followed the sounds of the voices that led me to the other side of the room. I saw a glimpse of something big and it was sitting in a chair, tied up. I squinted my eyes to see past the smoke and noticed that it was a young girl around my age. She was crying and scared as then on the wall, I saw a shadow of a hand; a hand with very long nails.

The young girl let out a cry and started shouting for her mom. A part of me felt bad and wanted to save her. I couldn't see where that person was that had the long nails. I didn't hear anything or see anything besides the girl. I gulped and slowly walked out from my hiding place and quickly rushed over to the girl. She gasped as she saw me.

"Wh-who are you?", she cried.

I didn't answer her. Less conversation, more untying. I untied her hands and let the rope fall free from her hands. Next was her feet, but before I could reach her feet, I heard footsteps. Someone was right behind me. Since I was kneeling, I looked down and noticed a pair of brown shoes. Those shoes didn't belong to my father; they belonged to someone else.

The girl let out a scream and started crying for her mom again as whoever the person was from behind me, let out an evil laugh. I quickly stood up and spun around to see who it was. I backed up a few feet from him and took in his features. The man wore a brown fedora hat, along with what looked like a Christmas sweater and some brown pants. Then I noticed something that made me want to scream. On his right hand had a brown glove with sharp blades used as fingers.

I couldn't see the man's face, but something told me that I shouldn't. Just then, he raised his right hand and brought it down on the girls head. I quickly covered my eyes, knowing that the girl's life was going to end now. Her screaming didn't stop, but it did get louder. I removed one of my hands and opened one eye to see the man stroking the girl's hair with his finger blades.

He looked at her and then he looked at me. Since there was a little light coming in from the fire that blew on the far side of the wall, I could see a smirk growing across the man's face. He took his hand back and rose.

"Well well well, looky here.", the man smirked.

His voice scared me as he sounded nothing, but evil.

I took several steps back father and slipped on a wire. I fell on my butt and let out a groan. The man chuckled and before I knew it, he disappeared. My eyes grew wide and I looked around the room to see where he was hiding.

"You need to get of here!", the girl tied up screamed at me.

I looked at her. "You need help.", I said as I slowly crawled over towards her. I started to untie the rope from around her feet and as soon as I got the last knot untied, I felt something wet hit me and the girl let out a cry. I looked up to see blades stabbed in the girl's stomach. I let out a scream and quickly stood up and backed away. Just then, the girl's body slowly turned into a skeleton and burst into dust. I let out a scream and started running. From behind me, I could hear the man laughing in outage. I felt tears stream down my face and I came to a stop. I looked around for anything that might have been an exit.

"Going somewhere?", I heard the man whisper in my ear. I jumped as his breath tickled the back of my neck. I spun around and came face to face with the man. This time, I could see his face. I saw how his face was really burnt and it made me feel really uneasy. I backed up away from him and bumped into an pipe. I groaned as my back started to hurt. The man started walking towards me and since I couldn't back up anyone, I made a mad run for it. I heard the man let out another laugh. I ignored it though and just continued running until I found what looked like an escape. There was an door. I felt my heart pound for joy as I ran for the door, but just then, the door somehow disappeared. I came to a stop and ran my hands over the wall.

"No!", I yelled in frustration.

"Where you running off to little Ashley?"

I spun around and saw the man running his blade fingers on the wall. I cocked my eyebrow, wondering how he knew my name. How did this man know me, but I didn't know him? Just then, the man was in front of me. He bent down on his knees so that we were face to face. I pressed my back and head back against the wall so I could be farther away from him. His breath tickled my face as he let out a sigh. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his blade glove raise and slammed against the wall beside me. I let out a shriek and this caused the man to smirk.

The man and I were starring in each other's eyes for a long time and before the man went to speak, I saw him being lifted and thrown back at a wall. I looked up to see who was my rescuer and saw that it was no other than my father.

"Dad!", I yelled happily. I ran over towards him and hugged his legs. My dad looked down at me and patted my head as if saying, 'Everything is going to be ok'.

"Daddy?", I heard someone say. This didn't sound like the man that was going to kill me a few seconds ago. This voice was different and sounded so familiar. I turned around to see who said that and gasped. There standing a few inches away from me was a tall man with what looked like either needles or pins in his head. Not only were those things in his head, but they also covered his whole face. He was scary to look at, but not as scary as the doll that stood next to him. The doll was about my height, and he had orange hair that stood in all kinds of places. He had scars and cuts spread over his face and what freaked me out what that he was holding a knife in his hand. I gulped and tighten my grip around my dad's legs. My dad must of sense that I was scared as he sat his machete on top of a box and bent down to pick me up. I saw my dad looked at me out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't help but stare at the doll. I never seen a doll that looked so…evil. The doll suddenly looked up at me and said, "What are you looking at?"

I gasped and snaked my arms around my dad's neck. My dad rubbed my back and just then, another voice broke out in the room. Only this voice didn't sound evil, it sounded sweet. It sounded like a girl. I began to wonder if it was the girl from earlier that that man with the blade glove had killed. Just then, lurking out of the shadows came out a girl. She looked like she was nine of ten and she had ribbons tied in her hair. She looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Chucky watch it! She's just a little girl, she doesn't know any better.", the girl snapped at the doll. I looked over at the door who I assume was named Chucky, and saw him mutter something under his breath. He rolled his eyes and then walked up a few stairs on the cat walk and sat down at the edge with his legs dangling off.

"Who the hell invited the slut over?", snapped the man with the blade glove. He rose up from where my dad threw him and marched over towards us. His face was redder than what it really was so I knew he was angry. He looked at the little girl and then he looked at my dad and me.

His face seem too went to his original burnt color. Reason for that was because when he saw my dad holding me, his face went in shock.

"What the hell….", the man whispered. The burnt man then turned towards the man with the pins in his head and asked, "Ok, why isn't the mama's boy killing the brat? If I couldn't kill her, I thought he would."

"Nonsense Freddy.", said the little girl with a smile.

"Freddy.", said the man with the pins. "You do remember exactly what we discussed last week am I correct? That little girl there is Jason's daughter."

The burnt man who I assume was Freddy, looked at me and smirked. "Daughter huh?"

"Freddy.", the little girl warned.

Freddy looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "Do you really know how much I hate you Esther?"

Just then, my dad had sat me down on my feet and reached over for his machete. He picked it and started walking over towards Freddy. He grabbed Freddy by his collar and lifted him up. My dad raised his machete towards his face and then pointed his machete back at me. I cocked my eyebrow, wondering what my father was doing. Freddy let out a sigh and raised his hands in defense.

"Ok ok, I'll wake her up.", Freddy said with a hint of venom.

My dad sat Freddy down and Freddy came over towards me. I quickly got scared and backed up against the wall.

"It's ok dear child.", the man with the pins said. "Everything is going to be alright. We just need you to wake up now."

I cocked my eyebrow wondering what he was talking about. Wake up? I am up. I'm wide awake in fact. What exactly and how exactly am I supposed to wake up? Just then, Freddy grabbed me by my arm roughly, and pulled me towards him. I went to let out a scream until he brought one of his blades to my lips.

"Don't you dare hurt her Freddy!", I heard Esther call from behind.

Freddy ignored Esther and continued to stare at me. "I should warn you princess.", Freddy spat in my face. "This is going to hurt, but hopefully, it will wake you up."

I gulped at the word hopefully and just then Freddy raised his glove over my head and I knew what he was going to do. I let out a high pitch scream and turned back to look at my dad as he just stood beside the man with the pins and the doll chucky. He had his head down not really paying attention to what was happening to me.

"Daddy!", I yelled.

I kept screaming for my dad, but he didn't come to my rescue this time. Before I went to scream again, I felt something slice my back. My head was spinning really fast and my vision was getting blurry. Pain shot throughout my entire body and all I saw now was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

Chapter 3: Caught

I woke up and quickly sat up in bed. Pain shot through my back as I let out a gasp. I reached my hand behind my back and touched something wet. I cocked my eyebrow and slid my hand under my shirt to touch my back. I gasped as I felt something rough. I quickly snatched my hand away and went to take off my shirt, but before I did, I got out of bed and slowly walked out the room and down towards the bathroom. I stepped in the bathroom and thank god for the window on top of the ceiling. Light from the moon came in making it easier for me to see what I was doing. I took off my shirt and turned around. I turned my head to look back at my back in the mirror that hung tilted on the wall. I gasped at what I saw on my back. There on my back was not only blood, but four slashes going across my back. I let out a scream. How did this happen?! And that was when I remember, Freddy and then that guy with the pins in his head and also that little girl Esther and Chucky! But wait a minute…that was only a dream. Right? And my dad….oh my god, I forgot my dad! I quickly put my shirt back on and rushed out the bathroom. I ran back to my room. I wondered if my dad fell asleep on the floor. I walked into the room and saw that my dad wasn't there. I cocked my eyebrow.

"Dad?", I called out.

Silence.

I walked into the room slowly, hoping not to step on him or anything but as I walked around the room, there was nothing on the floor. My dad wasn't here. I let out a sigh and wondered if he was outside. I quickly look for my shoes and slid them on and then ran out into the hallway and towards the door. I walked out into the cool night air and scanned the camp ground for any sign of my dad. I didn't see him, but I did see his collection of dead bodies. I quickly covered my one eye and let the other eye scan the front of the woods. There was no sign of my dad.

"Dad!", I called out again.

Still no answer. I looked down at the muddy ground to see if there was any footprints that my dad might of left behind when he went out. I scanned the ground very closely, but I didn't see any. The only footprints I saw were the ones that my dad had made when we were coming home from the woods. I looked up and scanned the camp ground once again, ignoring the dead bodies. I know I wasn't supposed to be up this late and go out into the woods all by myself, but I needed to find my father. I wanted to make sure he was alight. I wondered if my dad was still with them _people_ from my dream. He was in some kind of room, a boiler room. The atmosphere was red and there was a little bit of smoke from what I remember.

I let out a sigh and took a look at the woods before I started to set off on my hunt for my dad. I ignored the corpses that sprawled out on the grounds and kept moving. I didn't know exactly where I was going in the woods. Hopefully I would find my dad soon though. Funny thing about tonight was that there wasn't any animals or insects making their noises like they always do. It was just a dead quite peaceful night tonight. I walked along the trees, not really wanting to be out in the open just in case an intruder was out. I made sure I ignored the sticks and the leaves so they wouldn't crunch under my feet and make any other noise.

It was getting really cold and I forgot my jacket back at home. I sighed and folded my arms over my chest and just kept going. I looked around where I was, taking in my sighting. I had to admit, it was scary out here when it was dark. I felt like one of those teen girls, the ones that my dad would kill, where they would walk alone in the dark woods and not really knowing what lurked in the woods at this time of night. I felt like I was the prey and that someone…or _something_ was watching me. I stopped and looked around me. I actually did feel like someone was watching me, or maybe that was just my imagination. I hope it was my imagination. Or maybe it was my dad keeping an eye on me. Funny thing though, he would of came out by now and just carried me home.

"Dad!", I called out for the first time since I've been walking.

Silence responded back to me and I said, "You can come out now!"

Again, silence. I sighed and turned on my heel to keep on walking. I walked for another fifteen minutes and then stopped, until the sound of music echoed in my ears. I gasped as I knew that only meant one thing: teenagers. I looked behind me and everywhere else hoping that my dad was behind me, but there was no one there. I wished my father was here right now. Just then, I heard people screaming. The only thought that came to my mind was my father probably slaughtering them and that thought caused me to run towards the teens. I saw an orange glow come into the distance and the glow came from a fire. I hid behind a tall oak tree and watched for any sign of my father. He wasn't in sight, but I did see a boy and girl dancing together as they played their music.

I cocked my eyebrow and saw another group of teens (3 girls and 1 boy), laughing as I assume the boy must have been telling jokes. I rolled my eyes at the sight and looked back behind me to see if my father was there. All I saw was trees and darkness. I sighed and turned my attention back to the teens as I saw the one dude from the group of three girls get up and throw a bottle at a tree. The bottle burst and shattered into pieces of glass.

"I be back ladies, I gotta go take a piss.", the boy said.

I heard the girls groan and just then, the boy started jogging over towards my way. I let out a gasp and hid behind the tree. I thought about making a run for it and hiding behind another tree that was far away from this scene. I went to run, but it was too late. I was caught.


	4. Chapter 4: Going To The Hospital

Chapter 4: Going to the Hospital

"Hey! What do we have here?", the boy smiled down at me.

He was a tall man, who had short brown hair that looked like it was never brushed, he was shirtless and wore brown cargo shorts. I looked at his face and saw that his eyes were kind of red and his face was kind of pale. Must have been from that bottle he was drinking out of. The boy reached his hand out to me and I quickly backed away.

"Whoa! Hey hey calm down now sweetie. Where did you come from?", the boy asked.

I looked at his hand and then back at his face. Just then, I heard someone walking from behind the boy. Happiness spread across my face as I thought it was my father coming to my rescue. I looked past the boy and felt my happiness fade away as I saw a teen girl coming over.

"Erik, what's taking you so long?", she questioned. Apparently, she didn't see, but just soon as the boy stepped out of the way, her eyes landed on me

"Oh my goodness.", she gasped. "Where did you come from hun?"

I backed up a couple steps away from them. They both were confused as I did this and this time, the girl bent down and reached one of her hands out to me.

"Hi, I'm Melissa.", the girl smiled at me.

I starred at her and then at her hand. Was she introducing herself to me? Was she trying to be nice to me? Wait a minute, this was a trick. Teens are bad; yeah, that's it! Teens are bad. That had to be the reason why my father killed them right?

"Honey, what's your name?", the boy asked this time. "Where did you come from?"

I wasn't paying attention to them. All I could think about was my dad. Where was he when it came to times like this. Didn't he not care that I was in trouble? Didn't he not care that I could be killed by these teens any minute? Why hasn't he come yet? Where was he? Why didn't he come to my rescue? Just then, I remembered my dream where Freddy slashed me with his blade glove. I remember looking back at my father whose head was down and he was staring at the ground while Freddy sliced me. I remember he looked like he didn't care. He didn't care; my dad didn't care. If my father didn't care about me then, when Freddy sliced my back, then he didn't care about me now. I was _alone_.

"Sweetie come with us, where gonna get you help ok?", the boy asked, reaching towards me.

I gasped at how close he was to me and I stepped back, but this time, I tripped out a root sticking out of the ground and fell. I let out a cry as my back hit the ground. The four slashes on my back started to hurt and it started to feel wet. Oh no, please tell me I wasn't still bleeding. The boy reached over me and I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for him to kill me. Just then, pair of hands grabbed my arms and lifted me up and stood me back on my feet.

"Are you ok?", the girl asked.

Without thinking, I nodded and replied saying, "Thank you."

The boy looked shocked and asked, "You can talk?"

I nodded.

"Hun, can you tell us how you got here and where you came from?", the girl asked.

"I walked.", I replied. "I was looking was my dad, but couldn't find him. I was sleeping and…when I woke up, he wasn't there."

The boy and girl exchanged looks and turned back to me. The boy opened his arms and said, "Well, why don't you stay with us for tonight and we'll help you find your dad in the morning ok?"

Without my permission, the boy scooped me up in his arms like the way my father did, and walked me back towards his spot. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at me.

"What the hell?", one of the girls asked from the group.

"We have a little one here whose been looking for her father, but can't find him.", the girl said. She looked at me and smiled and rubbed my back soothingly. I winced at the pain and she noticed this as she looked at my back and gasped.

"Oh my god!", she yelled. "Set her down Erik, set her down!", she yelled.

The boy that was carrying me who I assume was Erik, sat me down on the grown and turned me around so that my back was facing him. I felt him lift up my shirt to expose my back. Just then, all the teens were coming over to look at my back. I heard a lot of gasps and mumbles. I couldn't hear exactly what they were whispering about. Then, I felt my shirt being pulled down to his rightful position.

"Little girl, how did that happen. Who did that to you?", asked a girl that was dancing with a boy from earlier.

"Freddy did it.", I responded without even thinking.

"Who?", asked Erik.

"Freddy.", I replied.

All the teens looked and exchanged glances with each other and without my permission, Erik scooped me up in his arms again and carried to a truck.

"I'm taking her to the hospital.", Erik called over his shoulder. Erik opened the passenger door and sat me in the middle.

"I'm coming with you Erik.", I heard the girl who I assume was Melissa say. Erik opened the door a little more wide so that Melissa could sit beside me. She gave me a soft smile and I couldn't help, but smile back.

Erik closed the door and went to the driver side. He got in, closing his door and putting his key into the ignition.

"Does your back hurt?", Melissa asked me.

I nodded. "Not as bad as it did."

Erik brought the truck to life and started driving out on a trail that led out to the highway. I smiled to myself, thinking that I was close to the highway after all. I remember walking with my dad out to the highway as he chased some teen down. Those were the good times.

"When was the last time you seen your dad?", Melissa asked.

"In the boiler room.", I replied.

I saw Erik and Melissa exchanged looks once again and this caused me to feel stupid. A boiler room? Seriously? Yeah, like anyone would believe that. I pushed that thought away and looked around inside the truck. I smiled, liking the sights of it.

"This is really pretty.", I smiled. This was actually my first time riding in a vehicle. I mean, I see cars, trucks and other vehicles all the time, but I never been inside one. They look so small on the outside, but on the inside, there actually pretty big. A lot of gadgets and buttons to play with.

"Thank you.", Erik smiled. "At least someone likes my good Ford.", Erik smirked over at Melissa.

Melissa rolled her eyes and muttered _Whatever_.

"I honestly never been in a vehicle before.", I said out loud. I thought about what I said and wished I never did say it.

Erik and Melissa both gave me a look of shock and confuse faces. I couldn't tell if they thought I was lying or if I was actually telling the truth.

"You never been in a vehicle?", Erik asked.

I shook my head.

"But, how did you get in the woods? How did your leave you? How did…"

"I live in the woods.", I cut him off. "My dad and I do. We live in a cabin which is big enough for the two of us. The cabin is on a camp ground, Camp Crystal Lake I think is the name of it.", I replied.

Erik and Melissa both had fear across their faces this time and neither one of them said anything. Erik kept on driving and within ten minutes, we were at a huge building with other cars and lots and lots of people. I gasped.

"Come on, it's going to be alright.", Erik gave me a smile.

For the first time in my life, I actually believed this teen and let him carry me inside. Melissa followed close beside us.

"This is a hospital?", I asked.

Erik nodded. "Yup."

I looked at the huge building and suddenly my eyes grew big as we walked in. There was all kinds of people here. There wasn't any teens in sight, but there was older people here.

"Excuse me nurse!", Erik yelled, running over with me in his arms. "I have a child here who has been severely hurt."

"I'm sorry sir, but we have other patients waiting to be…"

"Damn it! Look at her back!", Erik yelled in anger as he sat me on the floor and lifted my shirt to expose my back to the nurse. The nurse gasped in shock and shouted out loud for a doctor to come. I looked around and saw an older man with a long white coat rush over towards the nurse. I clutched Erik's shoulders as a feeling of fear spread over me. I haven't been to this type of place before. Was it bad? What were they going to do to me?

The nurse said something to the doctor and the doctor looked at me.

"Follow me quickly please.", the doctor said to Erik and Melissa. Erik held me tighter and followed close behind the doctor. We followed the doctor towards the end of the hall and he opened a door for us. Erik walked in with Melissa following close behind. Erik sat me on a cold, hard table and turned back towards the doctor.

"Is this your child?", the doctor asked.

Erik and Melissa shook both their heads. "No sir.", Erik replied. "We found her in the woods. Me and a group of friends were out partying in the woods next to the Camp and…we found her, well Melissa and I did."

The doctor looked over his shoulder and at me. He had the look of disbelief. I felt chills run down my spine as I saw him walk over towards me with a needle in his hand. I gasped and clutched onto Erik's arm without even thinking.

Erik grabbed my hands and rubbed them. "Shh, it's going to be ok.", Erik reassured me.

"Yeah sweetie.", Melissa came over. "There just going to help you get better and get rid of the pain."

I trusted their words and slowly let Erik go. I looked over towards the doctor as he came over and lifted up my shirt. I tensed as his cold hands touched my warm, bare skin.

"Oh my goodness.", I heard the doctor say. "Dear, who did this to you?"

"Freddy.", I replied. "But I think it was only an accident. He only did it to wake me up."

"Ah, I see.", the doctor mumbled. "Well, at least the bleeding had stop. It's not as deep as you think it is, and you do need to be stitched up."

"Stitched up?", I asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes dear."

I looked at him with a confused expression and asked, "What is stitched?"

The doctor gave me a confused look and looked at Erik and Melissa who shrugged their shoulders. The doctor then looked at me and chuckled. I didn't get it, what was so funny?

"I'll be right back." The doctor said.

Just as the doctor went to leave out the door, he handed some papers to Erik and told him to fill them out. The doctor left and shut the door behind him. Now it was just Melissa, Erik and I. I looked at the table that I sat on and wondered if I could lay back on it.

"What's your name sweetie?", Melissa asked me.

"Ashley." I replied.

"And your last?", Erik asked.

I shrugged. I didn't really know my last name. Whatever my dad's last name was, was my last name. I didn't even know my dad's first or last name. He never talked before so I couldn't complain.

I heard Erik sighed as he scribbles on the papers. Once he was done, he sat the pen down on the counter and turned to Melissa and I and said, "Imma go turn these in and I'll be back."

Melissa shrugged and closed the door after Erik walked out. She turned to me and smiled. "So?"

I waited for her to finish the sentence, but she never did. Maybe I was supposed to say something. What should I say?

"Um.", I began. "I just wanted to thank you and Erik for being so nice to me and taking me here to get well."

That sounded kind of cheesy, but something told me to thank the teens for doing this for me. It was really…nice of them.

Melissa looked at me and smiled. "You're very welcome."

I couldn't think of nothing else to say so Melissa and I just stood in silence and waited for Erik or the doctor to return.

Fifteen minutes has past. Then it was thirty minutes. Then it was forty. I paced back in the room as Melissa looked like she fell asleep in one of the chairs. It was about to be an hour now and Erik and the doctor hasn't return. No one has returned back. I started to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that something _bad_ was going to happen. I looked across the room at the door and wondered what stood behind it. I pictured my father behind it, holding up his machete and waiting for the perfect moment to break the door down and attack. Just then, a pitch scream filled my ears. I cocked my eyebrow and lifted my head up. I looked across to see if Melissa heard it, but she was sound asleep. Maybe I must have been imagining it. I shrugged the thought off and went to go back and sit on the cold, hard table. Just as soon as I climbed on top of it, another scream filled my ears.

I froze in place as I heard the scream coming and louder and louder by the minute. Just then, the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway came in and I looked underneath the door and saw a pair of nurse shoes running past by. I cocked my eyebrow wondering if maybe there was somebody hurt or something until just then, another pair of footsteps came by and they stopped at my door. I gasped at the size of the shoe and saw that they were different compared to the doctor's and nurse's shoes. These shoes were a black and had mud covered in them. Then it occurred to me that those shoes belonged to my father. I smiled happily and go up and went to go open the door, until I forgot about Melissa. I looked back at Melissa and gasped. If my father seen her in here with me, he would kill her. I thought for a moment at how I always helped my dad kill teens, but this time, it was going to be the other way around; I had to help the teen. I looked back at the door and quietly and slowly locked it so it wouldn't make the click noise it does. Then I quietly walked back to Melissa. I put my hands on her face. She quickly jerked up and I quickly pressed my hand against her mouth and signaled her to be quiet.

She gave me a questioning look, but I just ignored it and looked around the room for a place for her to hide. I saw another door and it had a poster over it that said **BATHROOM** on it. Perfect, I thought. I helped Melissa up on her feet and quietly rushed her to the bathroom. She went to say something, but I signaled her again to be quiet. I opened the bathroom door quietly. Just then, a noise erupted the room and I looked over at the door to see it's doorknob jiggling as I knew someone was trying to come in. I gasped and quickly pushed Melissa in. She let out a squeal and I quickly closed the door. I pressed my body against the door to keep Melissa from opening it. I looked over and saw a chair in the corner of the room. I reached my leg across and pulled it by its leg. Once I had the chair, I pressed the top of the chair directly under the door knob. I pulled away from the door and heard Melissa trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I smiled in victory and forgot all about the other door as I heard a bang.

I gasped and saw what looked like a knife shoved in through the wood of the door. I pressed against the bathroom door and whispered in the crack, "Melissa, stay in here and be quiet please. This is for your safety. I walked away from the bathroom door as I heard Melissa went to reply. I walked over towards the door and went to unlock it until the knife went through the door and almost stabbed me in the face. Luckily, I ducked out of the way just in time. I quickly unlocked the door and this caused who was behind the door to stop stabbing the knife in the door. I let out a long sigh and slowly opened the door part way. I stuck my head out and came face to face with something shiny. It was a knife. Without moving my head, I slowly moved my eyes up to see who held the knife and saw a very tall man. At least I think it was a man. He wore what looked like a mechanic suit and had a pale white mask covering his face.

He looked down at me. I couldn't see his eyes, but something told me this wasn't going to be killed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the knife raise and I thought I was done for. I squeezed my eyes shut until I heard something drop and then, felt myself being lifted up. I opened my eyes to be face to face with the masked person. He titled his head to the side and then slowly sat me down. I cocked my eyebrow and watched as he slowly picked up his knife and gripped it in his hand. I looked at the knife and saw that it was smeared with what looked like blood. I gulped. Those screams were for real. Whoever those screams belong too, that person was already dead. Except for the nurse that ran by not too long ago.

"Who are you?", I asked, as I sensed that he wasn't going to hurt me.

The man just kept staring at me and then titled his head. He started walking off. I watched him and then when he was a few inches away from me, he turned back and looked at me. He looked like he was motioning for me to follow him so I did. As I followed him, I made sure I kept my distance. I past some doors that had blood splattered across them, but I didn't see no bodies or anything that would have left that. The hallway was silent. Just then, the man stopped and turned to the right where the desk was when Erik and Melissa first brought me in. I went to catch up until something flew at me and I got a good look at it. It was the doctor. Blood covered his blood and it dripped off his bald head and onto the floor. What was holding him was a chain that wrapped around his mid part. Then I saw his neck. His neck was sliced open and I screamed.

The masked man looked back at me and before he came over, I started running. I made a dash for the corner and ran straight down the hallway. I was crying and screaming so loud that whoever was left in the hospital had heard me. I ran down towards the end of the hallway and stopped. I looked back to see the masked man at the far end, watching me. I backed up against the wall with a fear expression and saw him take a couple steps forward. I gasped and made a dash for two double doors that slid open automatically. The doors closed automatically and I looked around to see that I was in a small room. I saw a pair of button that had numbers written on them. I saw a number on top that said 12 and quickly pressed it. Just then, something hit the door and then I heard a groan. It was the masked man. I let out a terrifying scream and just then, the small room came to life. I gasped as I felt myself being lifted up.

I looked around to see what was causing this. I didn't see anything, but I was thankful that I escaped that masked man. I stood in the corner of the room, and sighed as I began to wonder what was going to happen next. What exactly was I going to do now? How was I going to get out? I wished my father was here. Just then, my thoughts were interrupted as the room came to a stop and the double doors had opened automatically. I looked out at the room and saw a bunch of other doors just like the hallway down from below. I stepped out quickly before the doors closed. I looked around and saw that I was in the same hallway that I was in, but this one was different. There wasn't no blood or anything and some of the doors were open that led to rooms that I were in.

I peak into one room and saw a bed that was made along with a tray of tools that I assume doctors used for whatever. I past a few more doors and came across another desk. Surprisingly, there was a lady behind it. She was stacking and sorting some papers from the looks of it. She didn't seem to notice my presence. I wondered if I should ask her to help me, but then I wouldn't want her getting killed because she helped me. I looked back and forth between the two halls that I stood between and wondered if she was the only one here. I think she was because it was peace and quiet. I gulped and walked up to the desk and asked, "Excuse me?", I asked politely.

The woman's face turned from sweet to mean as she looked down and gave me a disgusted look. I cocked my eyebrow and wondered what was her problem.

"Ma'am, could you help me please?", I asked with plead. The woman rolled her eyes and continued scanning through her stacked papers. I sighed and turned and slid down to the floor. I let out a sigh and just then, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a little girl with a blue dress on. She walked out of a room and started walking down the hallway slowly.

"Hey!", I called out to her. I stood up and looked back at the nurse, but the nurse was going. I cocked my eyebrow and scanned across the floor and desk for it. How could she disappear like that without me hearing her leave? I looked back over at the little girl who was now sitting on a bench looking down. I rushed over towards her and asked, "Hey, do you know where there are any doctors or nurses around here?"

She didn't reply back to me. She was humming a tune to herself. I couldn't make out the words, but it sounded familiar. I took a seat next to her and listened to her.

One, two, Freddy's coming for you

Three, four, Better lock your doors.

Five, six, Grab your Crucifix

Seven, eight, Better stay up late

Nine, Ten…..

The girl took a pause and slowly looked up at me. I saw her face and screamed. Hey eyes were gone and blood streamed down from her eye holes. She reached out for me, but I quickly moved from here.

"Never sleep again.", she whispered the last part.

I screamed and just then, from down the hallway I could hear the double doors slide open as I looked down and saw the masked man step out. I gasped and then saw something small got off ride too. I squinted my eyes to see what exactly that little thing was until I saw a glimpse of some orange, reddish spikey hair sticking up and I knew exactly who that belonged to: Chucky.

"Peek-A-Boo I see you!", I heard Chucky yell.

I screamed and ran. Instead of going down the hallway, I ran over towards the desk and down another hallway that led me to another one of the double doors. I didn't bother to get on it this time, but instead, I ran towards the right and that led me to the door that said Stairs. I quickly opened the door and ran the stairs as fast as I can. One of the steps was covered in something wet and it made me slip and fall down a flight of stairs. I hit the floor hard and groaned in pain as I then heard a door open from up above.

"I think she ran down here.", I heard Chucky say. I gasped and started crawling fast down the last flight of stairs. I groaned in pain as I think I broke my leg when I fell. I heard two pairs of footsteps rushing down the stairs and this caused me to speed up. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I finally stood and began to make a run for it. My leg hurted really bad, but I didn't care. It was either my leg, or my life.

"There she is!", I heard Chucky yell. I stopped and looked up to see Chucky and the masked man looking at me from the railing. I gasped and continued running. I ran for a door that led me outside. Inside I was happy that I was finally out, but where was I supposed to go now? As soon as I went to run again, something grabbed me and I went to let out a scream. A hand covered my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Shhh! Quiet!", I heard someone say. The voice sounded familiar and I looked back to see no other than Erik. I smiled happily and hugged him.

"Where's Melissa?", Erik asked.

"She's in a safe place hopefully if she stays quiet. I locked in her the bathroom when you and the doctor last left us.", I replied.

Erik went to reply, but stopped as we heard the door swing open and Chucky and the masked man stepped out. Erik and I hid quietly behind the dumpsters that stood against the wall. I looked over and saw Chucky and the masked man scanning everywhere for me. Just then, Chucky signaled for the masked man to go in one direction while Chucky goes in the other. The masked man nodded his head and walked over leaving Chucky here to investigate. Hopefully, he wouldn't look behind the dumpster where Erik and I were hiding. I turned to Erik and signaled him to be quiet. I quietly walked over towards the end of the dumpster to get a better look at what Chucky was doing. My mind was filled with so many questions, but there was only one question that was repeating over in my mind: Why were they looking for me?

As I watched Chucky walk over to a car that stood on the other side of the building, a scream echoed. I looked over to see Erik getting up and starting to run. I looked and saw what looked like another doll. Similar to Chucky, but had short brownish hair and had a pink bow tied in his short hair.

"Dad! Over here! I found them hiding behind a dumpster!", the boy doll called out.

Just then, Chucky ran over and looked at me and then back at Erik. Chucky's eyes grew with amusement as he saw Erik.

"Mmm.", Chucky mumbled. "Another fleshy."

Chucky, without taking his eyes off Erik, held up his knife and started making his way towards Erik.

I gasped and ran over and tackled Chucky to the ground. Chucky growled and went to stab me, but I ducked and knocked the knife out of his hand. I pinned Chucky down hard as I can and looked up to Erik.

"Erik get out here! Find Melissa and leave!", I yelled.

Chucky growled and called over to the boy doll. "Glen! Kill the fleshy! Now!"

I looked over at the doll who I assume was Glen, and groaned. How was I going to take down two dolls? I looked at Glen who looked like he was shaking. Was he scared? I cocked my eyebrow at this and without realizing it, I loosened my grip on Chucky and ended up being pushed on my back. I let out scream as pain shot through my back from the slashes.

"Oh shut up you damn baby!", Chucky shouted at me. Chucky looked at me and then back at Glen.

Glen trembled and looked from Chucky towards Erik who was now halfway running. I smiled at the thought of Erik and Melissa escaping. I didn't know why I helped them. I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to help kill them. I guess teens weren't really that bad once you got to know them. I mean, they helped me. They actually helped me. And this time, I was going to help them.

"Damn it Glen! Go after him and kill him! He's getting away!", Chucky shouted at Glen.

Glen sighed and started walking off. I heard Chucky mumble something until he stomped over and pushed Glen.

"Get out of my way, I'll do it myself! Damn, do I have to do all the work around here?!", Chucky shouted again. "Go make yourself useful son and watch her. Make sure she doesn't escape."

Chucky walked off leaving Glen and I alone. I pulled myself up and went to get on my feet. Chucky was going after Erik and I had to stop him. Glen looked at me with anger written over his face.

"Where do you think you're going?", Glen asked.

"Going to go and save my…_friend_.", I said. "But first, I gotta get rid of you."


	5. Chapter 5: Saving a Teen, a Friend

Chapter 5: Saving a Teen, a Friend

I ran towards Glen and just as he was about to duck, I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. I forgot that he was a doll, because instead of him hollering in pain like a human would do, his arm popped off.

"Opps.", I said. I shrugged it off and threw his arm and then picked him up and threw him in the dumpster.

Glen was yelling and hollering, but I could care less. I was running after Chucky and I had to stop him before he reached Erik. I ran around the big building and stopped as I came across the entrance. No sign of Chucky or Erik anywhere. Just then, a screamed brought me out of my thoughts and the scream came from inside. I rushed inside the hospital and froze in my tracks as I couldn't believe what I saw. Melissa and Erik were tied on the wall by chains. Duct tape covered their mouths as they were being held against their will. A group of people surrounded them and them people were, the pale white masked man from earlier, Chucky, a female doll that was similar to Chucky, Freddy, Esther, a dark green winged creature, a guy with a chainsaw, the man with pins in his face and last, but not least, my father.

"I tell you what we should do. Since there is only ten of us and only two humans, I say we split into two groups. And each group would have the human they would torment and…"

"Seriously Freddy, that doesn't sound good to me.", said Esther, cutting Freddy off. "What I think we should do is, whoever is the best two killers out of all of us, would slaughter these people. Besides, some of did enough killing for tonight I think."

"Sounds like a plan to me.", Chucky said. "I'd say we let Leatherface and Jason finish them off."

Leather face I thought? Who's Leatherface? I saw a guy with a scared face raise up his chainsaw and it must of occurred to me that he was known as Leatherface. Then I began to wonder who Jason was.

"Leathy, Jason, would you two please do the honors?", Esther smiled as she smirked evilly at the two humans. Erik and Melissa tried to scream, but nothing came out. Just then, Leatherface stepped up as so did…my dad? Wait a minute? Didn't Esther just say Leatherface and Jason? Leatherface was the one with the chainsaw and Jason was….my dad? Oh my god.

I watched as my father stepped up first and raised his machete towards Melissa. I gasped and ran inside the building.

"Stop!", I screamed.

Suddenly all eyes were on me, but I didn't care about them. I was more concerned about my dad. I saw my dad looked at me and lowered his machete. He turned his whole body so that he was facing me. He dropped his machete and opened his arms. I ran over towards him and gave him the biggest hug I could offer. My dad wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up off the floor. I heard a few awe's in the background and then I heard groans. I looked back and saw Freddy shaking his head in annoyance and I saw Esther giving me a warm smile.

"The child is safe.", the pinhead man said.

"I told you guys she was safe, but no, ya'll didn't want to listen to me!", Chucky said, rolling his eyes. The female doll turned to Chucky and hugged him, telling him to calm down.

"So if the child is safe, then our job here is done.", Esther said, looking around at the circle of killers. I looked at all of them. Some of them were scary such as the dark green, winged creature that had a huge wing span and then there was a man who had a scared up face with zig zag markings going across them. What scared me the most about him was that he was holding a chainsaw. I think his name from what I remember was Leatherface.

"So were not going to kill these two bitches?", Freddy asked annoyed. All the killers looked at Erik and Melissa and then the all looked at me. My dad picked me up and lifted me up higher, then he put me back down to his height, then he moved to left and right. I cocked my eyebrow as I wondered why he was examining me for. Just then, the Pinhead came over and he looked more scarier close up then I ever thought he would be. He held open his arms.

"May I Jason?"

My dad slowly handed me to the Pinhead man and the Pinhead started to examine me himself.

"Hmm. She's safe and sound.", Pinhead said out loud to everyone. "Not a scratch on her, except for the mark Freddy left."

I heard everyone sigh in relief as then the Pinhead man handed me back over to my dad. I cocked my eyebrow and looked down at my body myself. Why would they need to know whether I was hurt or not? Why were they worried.

"So what then? We spare these two human's their lives?", Chucky asked.

The pinhead nodded his head. "Yes, it is the right thing to do ain't it? The child is safe and sound, so there is no need for another kill."

"Oh come on!", Chucky wined. "Michael and I thought about making these two fleshys suffer to their last breath."

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

Chucky turned his attention towards me and placed an hand on his hip. He held a knife in his other hand and I can see the blood dripping off from the tip. I wondered if he did something to Erik when he went after him. I felt my blood start to boil as the thought of Chucky hurting a person I began to care about. I was getting angry by the look Chucky was giving me as he started to walk over towards Erik.

"Finish him off Chucky.", Freddy chuckled.

I pushed against my father and wiggled out of his grasp. I landed on my feet with a thud and rushed over towards Chucky. I tackled Chucky on the floor and punched him in the face. Chucky let out a groan and I quickly snatched the knife out of his hand. I got off of Chucky and took a step back towards where my dad was. My father grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him.

"Damn Chucky, the little girl beat the shit outta you.", I heard Freddy laugh.

"Sweetie are you ok?", I heard that female doll ask. I looked over and saw her helping Chucky up to his feet.

I felt my dad shifted his weight as he turned to look back at me. I gripped the knife firmly in my hand as I waited for Chucky to make another move. My dad patted me on my head, but I ignored it. Chucky looked over at me with a look of shock written on his face.

"What the hell was that all about I was just kidding!", Chucky shouted.

My blood was boiling and I could feel myself get more angrier by the minute. I swear, I never felt like this before. I had the knife in my hands. I never held a weapon before, not even my dad's machete. I had the knife in my hand and it felt great. I felt like I had power. People with power rule over people and I knew just exactly what I was going to do.

I walked out from behind my father and started to walk over towards Chucky. I stopped halfway from him and turned on my heel and walked over towards Melissa and Erik. They gave me a disbelief look.

"I'm sorry…for everything I caused you.", I whispered for only them to hear. I gave them each an apologetic look and turned back towards the group of killers.

"Where's the keys?", I asked.

"For what purpose?", asked the pinhead man.

"I'm getting them out.", I replied, motioning to Melissa and Erik.

"No your not!", Freddy yelled. "Were not even done with them yet"

I clenched my teeth and turned my head slowly towards Freddy with a look of anger. "It's you I'm not finished with."

I turned back towards the Pinhead as he looked at the pale white masked man.

"Michael, please give her the keys."

The pale white masked man who I assume was Michael started walking over towards me with a pair of keys dangling from his hands. He handed me the keys slowly and I turned and started to unlock the chains. I removed the duct tape from Melissa first as she then started to scream. Just then, the green winged creature walked over and started crawling from the ceiling, onto the wall that Melissa and Erik were chained on. His eyes grew wide and black as he then opened his mouth, showing Melissa his sharp teeth. This caused Melissa to scream even louder.

"Please! Get me out of here!", she screamed.

I sighed and got all the chains off of Melissa. I went to help her down safely until she fell down and then stood up and making a mad dash for the door. I turned to Erik who had the look of calm on his face. I sighed as I saw his eyes get watery. I hope he wasn't going to cry.

"I'm really sorry Erik. I didn't mean to cause you and Melissa so much trouble. I'm really sorry. I'm really glad that you both are safe.", I tried to smile. Erik nodded his head and I slowly took the duct tape off his mouth, trying not to hurt him.

He turned from me to look at the winged creature on the wall. Then, he looked at the others from behind me. "What exactly are you guys?", he asked.

I removed one of Erik's chains, and let his arm fall freely.

"I wanna say were friends, but…", Esther came over with a smile.

"But we're your worst nightmare.", Freddy finished off for her.

Erik gulped and I shh him to keep calm. I unlocked all of Erik's chains and helped Erik down safely. He rubbed his sore wrist and then looked at all of us. Erik turned to me and asked, "So that's your…dad?", he asked pointing at my dad.

I looked back at my dad as I saw him starting to tense up. He was gripping his machete in one hand looking like he was going to go off any minute. I smiled and walked over to my dad and hugged his legs.

"Yes he is.", I replied. "The best dad in the world."


	6. Chapter 6: A Bigger Family

Chapter 6: A Bigger Family

A lot has happened in one night. First, my dad and I going on a hunting spree, next, falling asleep and ending up in Freddy's boiler room, then after that, making two teen friends whose lives I kind of saved and last, but not least, finding out that all of the killers I have met today, is my family. Jason, of course is my father, well adopted father anyway. Freddy, Michael, Leatherface, Chucky, Pinhead are my uncles. Tiffany (Chucky's wife) and Esther are my aunts. Glen, or Glenda, whatever the kid's name is, is my cousin and as for the winged creature whose name is Jeepers Creepers, he's I guess is my pet thingy…Pinhead did assume that Jeepers Creepers was my Uncle too, but Freddy said that he was more like a pet, since he can't really talk and act like a human being.

I also found out today that my dad can talk! Well, not really talk, but…he can send his thoughts to me. I don't know how he does it or what it's called, but when he wants to talk; he would speak his mind out loud. I mean literally. It's so cool. My dad and I had been talking nonstop for over two hours. I got to learn a lot about him. I found out how he died, and why he killed and what his life was like before he died. He told me about his mother whom was my grandmother I suppose. He told me that she would sometimes talk to him and tell him what to do in order to get what has to be done. He said that she would sometimes want to talk to me and take care of me like every grandmother does with their grandchild.

I had to admit, I had a pretty weird life, not to mention a weird family. Just finding out about them today. Too much happened today and just thinking about it made me sleepy. I was so exhausted after tonight. I wanted to go home and crawl into bed. Right now, my dad was carrying me down the high way to go back home. It's been two hours already since we walked and I didn't think we weren't even close to being home. I looked up at the sky to see that it was getting lighter than it was. That met only one thing: sun was coming up.

"I hate mornings.", I replied, nuzzling my head in my dad's chest.

Haha, were almost home Ashley.

"You said that like two hours ago dad.", I sighed.

My dad chuckled in his mind and just kept on walking. I let out a yawn and looked back over my dad's shoulder.

"Dad?", I asked.

Yeah?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about your…mind talking and the others that are supposed to be my family?"

I wanted to wait until the moment was right. Tonight was the night. Freddy couldn't wait any longer so that was when he brought you into the dream world to see you.

I shook my head. "Wow, really? And looked at where it brought us. Every single one of you had killed so many people back at that hospital. Question is, why?"

I heard my dad sigh as his breath tickled my neck. _Because, I thought something bad happened to you. I remember waking up and you weren't in bed. I know I told Freddy to wake you up and get you out of there, but I didn't expect you to run off. So, I went back to sleep to warn the others that you were missing and that was when everybody had awaken to go out and look for you. If it wasn't for Jeepers Creepers, we would of never found you. Jeepers Creeper, from what he told me, had said that he followed you out into the woods and that was when you meet teenagers and then they took you to the hospital. Jeepers Creepers flew all the way over to the hospital to keep an eye on you just to make sure you were safe. _

I took in everything that my dad said and only one question came out my mouth. "Jeepers Creepers can talk?", I asked.

He's like me. He can speak through the mind, but only does it to the people he wants to talk too. He never really had spoken to anybody else except me. I'm the only one that knows that he can somewhat speak.

I nodded and rested my head on my dad's shoulder. I let out a sigh. I couldn't wait to get home. All I could think about was sleeping in my warm bed.

"Dad can we call it a morning please? I'm really sleepy."

You can go to sleep. Were only halfway now.

I sighed and looked back to see that we were now walking in the woods. I smiled, knowing my dad was right. I could now see the sun peeking through the trees as it started to rise up. It wasn't until twenty minutes later, we were home sweet home. I smiled and wiggled out of my dad's arms and rushed towards the porch of our home. I ignored the dead bodies that were in the way and rushed inside the house. I walked in, taking my shoes off and running into my room. Thankfully I was still in my PJ's that once use to belong to my dad when he was a kid. I walked over towards my bed and got under the covers. Just then, I heard heavy footsteps coming in. My dad popped his head a minute later and came in.

I see you're not scared of the bodies anymore.

"I am a little, but that isn't my first time facing them alone. When I went to look for you, I had to…deal with them."

My dad chuckled and nodded. _I see._

I laid back and rested my head on the pillow. Just then, my dad came over and tucked me in fully.

You know you remind me of me when I was your age. Your grandmother always tucked me in and read me a bedtime story before I went to sleep.

I smiled. "Do you have a picture of you and your mom when you were little?"

My dad shook his head and looked down. I sat up a little and titled his chin up to look at me. "It's ok dad. Pictures don't matter anywhere. What's most important is that she's in here." I placed my dad's hand over his chest where his heart was supposed to be. My dad looked down at his hand over his heart and then back at me.

Thank you sweetie.

I smiled and got up to hug my dad. He hugged me back and rocked me back and forth. Just then, light had come in through the windows making me pull away.

I shield my eyes and went back and crawled in bed. My dad got up and closed the one curtain.

"If your mother talks to you, do you think she would ever talk to me?", I asked.

I'm sure she would love to talk to you. She's been dying for me to tell you about all of this stuff. She's been dying to want to talk to you.

I smiled and laid back on my pillow. "Dad?"

Yeah?

I sat up and began to wonder how was I going to ask and explain this the best way I can to him. Try to make it understandable. "Umm.", I began to say. "Ok, here's the thing. Ok since our family is…made up of killers, does that mean, since I'm part of this family, does that mean that…I have to be a killer too?"

My dad's eye twitched and he came over and sat at the edge of my bed.

I always wondered when you were going to ask me that question, but I think it's best if you do. Your grandmother was talking about that to me the other and thought that you shouldn't. She thought that you should live a normal life like any other beautiful girl should, but I think you should be. Even Pinhead and Esther thought you should.

"You talked to Uncle Pinhead and Aunt Esther about it?", I asked.

My dad nodded.

Everyone was discussing about it and we all think that you should. Your uncle Freddy and Uncle Michael suggested on training you from level one and up.

"Why can't you train me?", I asked.

I will. Everyone is going to train you and teach you something different that everyone else doesn't know. All of us, except your uncle pinhead suggest that we started training you now, but your Uncle Pinhead wanted to train you when you reached 12 years old.

"Why at that age?", I asked.

Because he said it gives us time to schedule and decide what we're going to teach you and how we're gonna train you.

"Oh.", was all I could manage to say.

Come on, you need to get some sleep.

My dad gave one last hug and stood up. I turned over on my side and let out a sigh. I was really exhausted and just as I heard my father's footsteps leave the room, I fell fast asleep.

Five hours later, I woke up to the sound of a bang. I sat straight up in bed and gasped as I looked up to see Jeepers Creepers crawling over me on the ceiling. He jumped off the ceiling and landed on the far end of my bed. He stared at me.

"Um, good morning?", try to smile. Just seeing him this close scared me, but I knew I had to get use to it.

Jeepers Creepers let out a huff, and stood up on his feet. Just then, I heard something running down the hallway. I looked at the door and saw Glen poke his head in.

"Oh good your up.", Glen smiled. "Uncle Jason told me to come and wake you. Hi Uncle JC.", Glen smiled at Jeepers Creepers.

Jeepers Creepers let out another huff in response and walked out the room.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Family meeting. Uncle Pinhead wanted us to get together because he had something very important to tell us so hurry up and get dressed.", Glen replied.

I nodded and got out of bed. Glen walked out, closing the door behind him. I rushed over to the dresser and put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans along with an over-size white t-shirt my dad found in an old camper. I slipped on a pair of holey socks, along with my sneakers, quickly brushed my hair and walked out. Everyone was outside sittig in a circle on an log. I saw Jeepers Creepers swoop down and take a seat next to Uncle Michael.

I walked over and took a seat between Glen and my father. I looked around the circle to see that everyone was here. There was Uncle Michael, Jeepers Creepers, Uncle Freddy, Uncle Leatherface, Aunt Esther, Uncle Chucky, Aunt Tffany, Glen and then of course there was me and my dad. Then, Uncle Pinhead stood up and walked towards the center of the circle.

"I called this meeting to inform you all that, since were all finally together.", Pinhead took a pause and looked at me. He smiled and I didn't know whether I should return the smile or not.

"I think that it's now time that we all, get out of here, and move to the muerderous state of the world; New York."

"New York?!", Esther yelled. "Why New York? Why Can't we just stay here? I mean, we have been doin good here and this is our...home."

"Esther is right Pinny.", Freddy sighed. "Why move all the way to New York?"

"Because the human population is decreasing. We killed so much within the ten years that we have been here.", Pinhead replied.

"Well you know there is this thing called making-babies.", Chucky laughed.

Tiffany looked a him with a disgusted look and smacked him in the back of the head.

"True.", Pinhead replied. "But the way I think of it, if we move to New York, not only when we kill, the human population won't decrease within the next seventeen years when we live there and plus this is a good oppurtunity to raise our child, Ashley."

Just then, all eyes were on me. I looked at everyone and then looked down at my feet. I felt a slight of embarrasemen and then heard someone stood up. I looked up and it was Esther. She smiled at me and then turned to the others.

"I think now New York isn't such a bad idea. I mean think about it, a new beginning for all of us; a new start."

"That's exactly right.", Pinhead cut in. "Plus, when we go out, we would be living like regular people."

I cocked my eyebrow at what Pinhead said and turned to look at my dad who was staring straight ahead. He looked like he wasn't really paying attention to what Pinhead was talking bout."

"You ok dad?", I whispered.

After a few seconds, my dad snapped out of his zone and looked down at me. He nodded his head.

I smiled and moved closer beside my dad and rested my head against his shoulder. Just then, Leatherface got up from his seat, scaring the crap out of me as he raised his chainsaw ad turned it on. The motor on it came to life, letting out a loud, hard sound.

"What's going on?", I asked, lifting up my head and turning towards Glen.

"We're leaving and moving to New York now."


	7. Chapter 7: New York

Chapter 7: New York

I packed at least one suitcase with few pair of clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste and my brush. Once I was done with that, i walked outside and walked over to my dad. Everyone was deciding on how we were all gonna get there. Some people wanted to walk, while others complained that that would take too long and rather travel by a train.

"There's no way in hell I'm taking a train, because then we got to sit with all of them fleshys and the worst part is that we gotta _blend_ in with them.", Freddy rolled his eyes.

I cocked my eyebrow at what he meant by "blend in". I walked over to my dad and Uncle Leatherface. They both looked down at me and Leatherfac looked like he wanted to smile. He sat his chainsaw down and opened his ars out towards me. I smiled and gave him a hug. I buried my face in his stomach, but as I did, I quickly pulled my face away. Uncle Leatherface smelt like those dead corpses that my dad had in the yard. Uncle Leatherface stroked my hair and then let me go.

"Were all taking the the train." Pinhead suggested. "So that way none of us would be seperated."

"How exactly are we suppose to blend in exactly?", I heard Chucky ask,

Just then, Esther stepped up to Chucky and I watched with a confused expression as she pulled out a little bag and reached her hand inside and pulled out at looked like dust. The dust was black and she sprinkled it on Chucky while sayng some weird spell. Just then, Chucky groaned and fell to the floor as I watched his arms grow long into human arm. Same thing went for his legs, his body and his head. Chucky was transforming and when he stood up after a couple of minutes, he was transformed into a human. He had spikey, bushey red orange hair and tan skin. He exammined himself and smirked.

"I like it." he smirked.

Just then, Tiffang grabbed Glen and rushed over towards Esther to get the same treatment Chucky did. Esther sprinkled the dust on Tiffany and Glen and said her magic spell. Just then, Tiffany and Glen both grew into humans. Glen was the same height as me, and he had brown shaggy hair that hung over his eyes and had pale skin. Tiffany had pale skin also, and was very beautiful as she had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"How do I look?", Tiffany asked.

"You look beautiful.", Chucky said walking over and hugging her.

I smiled at the sight and then giggled as I saw Glen looking down at himself in confusment. Glen then looked up at me and gave me dirty look. I stopped and rolled my eyes at him as then, Uncle Pinhead came over and said, "That was a very good idea Esther; a very good idea."

"Thank you Pinny." Esther smiled. "Now, who's next?"

I heard someone groan behind me and I looked to see Uncle Freddy shaking his head in disgust. He pushed past me and my dad and walked over to Esther.

"Alright, lets get this done and overwith.", Freddy said.

I could tell that Esther was getting annoyed by his attitude as she grabbed a handful of dust in her had and instead of sprinkling it, she blew it in his face. Uncle Freddy growled and rubbed his eyes. Esther said her magic spell and I watched as Freddy's hat flew off and his claw glove dissapeared off his right hand. Just then, his burnt skin began to melt away and his skin began to turn into human flesh. His head had brown hair growing out of it and as Freddy pulled his hands away from his eyes and lifted up his head, I gasped in shock. Freddy was a new man. He still had that anger in his face and that fiery rage in his eyes.

"You look handsome Freddy.", Esther giggled.

Uncle Freddy rolled his eyes and walked away as then, Uncle Pinhead went to take a turn. Then, after Pinhead, Jeepers Creepers went next, then Uncle Leatherface, and then my dad went. Uncle Michael didn't go since all he had to do was take his mask off. Uncle Michael had a handsome looking face; I just didn't see why he covered it up all the time. I got a good look at everyone and thought they all looked good, until I saw my dad. My dad was...different. His face was I guess what you called deformed. Everyone was talking among themselves, disgussing on how good they looked and how well diguised they were.

I took this time to go walk over to my dad. "Dad?", I asked.

My dad quickly spun around so that his back was facing me. I cocked my eyebrow at this, and tried looking around him, but he moved so that I wouldn't see his face.

"Dad?", I asked again.

"Yes?", my dad answered.

"Why are you...hiding?"

"Huh?", my dad asked, after looking over his shoulder, but all I could see was the side of his head. I noticed that he had a few hairs coming out of his scalp; only a few and his head was shaped kind of funny.

"Dad, why won't you look at me?"

My dad grew silent and just then, Freddy came out with that sly smirk of his.

"Hm.", Freddy smirked. "What's the matter momma's boy? Afraid to show your daughter your ugliness? Believe me, I'd be afraid too."

Anger grew inside of me as Freddy burst out into that evil lauhter of his. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and walked out and touched my dad's arm. I felt his body trembiling, and just as I went to ask my dad what was wrong, someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me away. I looked up to see Uncle Michael.

"I think it's better you get out the way before you get hurt.", Uncle Michael spoke for the first time.

I gasped.

"I remember when Freddy said something similar to what he just said to Jason and Jason just snapped. He was on the rage of murdering your uncle.", Michael finished.

I nodded my head slowly and turned my head to see that Uncle Michael as right. My father did snap and before I knew it, my dad reached for his machete and threw it in Freddy's direction. Uncle Freddy ducked from it just in time and yelled out a stream of cuss words at my dad. My dad was still shaking and just then, the voice of an elderly woman boomed in the atomosphere. I froze and looked around for any sight of here. I didn't see her. I looked at everyone else to see if they heard or seen her, but all eyes were on my dad and everyone was telling him to calm down and forget about it. The voice of the older woman was heard above the others. I stopped and listened to he words and I realized that she was talking to my dad.

Jason, my very special, special boy. No matter what Krueger says, you are just as special and beautiful as I say you are. Don't pay any attetion to what Krueger has to say honey. Remember, he will pay in the very end for all he has done and said to you; remember that Jason.

I gasped in shock at what i just heard and remembered to what my dad and I were talking about from earlier.

"Grandma?", I asked in a whisper.

Thankfully, nobody didn't hear me and before I knew it, I was now face to face with a pair of knees. I looked up and saw my dad with a concerned face. I got a good look at his face and saw how deformed it was. My dad didn't look all bad. He actually looked kind of...cute. Like the funny cute when you see a kid get excited over something; yeah, that cute.

"Are you ok dad?", I asked.

Without a word, my dad nodded and then leaned down and picked me up.

"Alright everyone, it's time to go." Pinhead said, leading the way into the woods.

My dad, wih me in his one arm, leaned down and picked up my suitcase wih the other and started to follow the others in the woods. I didn't know how we were all going to get to the train station, but I hope it wouldn't take long.

Unexpectedly, we arrived at the train station within half an hour. The train station wasnt that far away as I had thought. I looked up ahead to see that Glen was tired from all the walking that everyone did. I giggled at him at how he acted and just then, we were all entering the entrance of the train ticket booth.

"How many of us is there again.", Uncle Pinhead said, turning towards all of us. He counted. It wasn't really that hard to figure out. There was ten of us actually. There was me, Dad, Uncle Freddy, Uncle Pinhead, Jeepers Creepers, Uncle Michael, Aunt Esther, Uncle Chucky, Aunt Tiffany and Glen.

After Uncle Pinhead counted, he bought ten train tickets to New York. The man behind the counter looked at all of us with a weird, confused expression and then handed Uncle Pinhead the tickets in exchange for the money owed.

"Here everyone.", Uncle Pinhead said, handing each of us a ticket.

I looked at my ticket and then looked at my dad's to see if it as the same.

"Come on Ash, let's go find a seat.", dad said, following the others and boarding on the train.

Dad walked up the steps and followed Uncle Michael towards the back of the train where there was a couple of empty rooms. Uncle Michael stopped at the last one and slid open the doors. My dad followed Uncle Michael inside and Uncle Michael took a seat next to the window. My dad sat me down and lifted up my suitcase and sat it on the rack above us.

My dad took a seat across from Uncle Michael next to the window and I sat beside him. Just then, Uncle Leatherface came in and closed the slider doors. He took a seat beside Uncle Michael, across from me.

"How far away is New York?", I asked.

"Pretty far." Uncle Michael responded.

"How long will it take to get there?", I asked.

"Hours maybe; we just have to see Ash.", dad said with a sigh.

I sighed myself and slumped back in my seat. Just then, a knock came at the door and I looked up to see Uncle Pinhead through the window.

"We'll be leaving shortly and just to give you all a little reminder...try not to _hurt_ or _kill_ anyone. Chucky was already on the verge of killing a older man that was on his way to the bathroom.", Uncle Pinhead warned.

We all nodded in agreemet and Uncle Pinhead left. I turned to my dad, who was looking out the window in boredom. I wondered if right now was the perfect time to ask him if that was his mother that was speaking to him back at the camp, but then I forgot that Uncle Michael and Leatherface were both in here and that would be a little awkward. Especially after they didn't seem to hear her speak. If they didn't hear her speak, then why did I hear her? Was she even real? Was she alive? Wait, she couldn't be. She had to be dead. Right? I mean if she was alive, she would of have been here with us, riding in a train all the way to New York. I decided to ask my dad about that later on, in private. I let out a sigh and looked around the room.

I was bored. Nothing to do. The silence in the room was killing me and I wanted to get out and explore the train since this was my first time riding on one. I turned to look at my dad who was still looking out the window. He looked like he was deep in thought about something and I took this time to slide out of my seat and walk towards the slide doors.

"Where are you going Ashley?", I heard my dad ask.

I spun around, thinking about what to say. I know my dad wouldn't allow to explore the train by myself. I had to come up with an lie. I never lied before in my lie. I just hoped what I was about to say, worked.

"Um, I was going to go look for Aunt Esther. I had to ask her something really imortant that magic thing she was doing earlier.", I lied.

"What about the magic?", my dad asked.

I sighed. Darn it. "Um, how she did it and if she was a witch or something."

"Come back and sit down hun.", my dad said.

I groaned and looked back out the glass window of the doors. I looked back and forth between the two hallways and saw a glimpse of brown shaggy hair. Glen. I watched as he sat in his seat, looking bored. I turned back to my dad.

"I'll be back; Glen called me.", I lied again.

Before my dad said anything, I quickly slid open the doors and ran out. I alked quickly towards Glen and stood before him. I saw him sitting by himself as his mother and father were sitting a pair of seats ahead of him.

"What you doing here?", Glen asked, looking at me.

"I was bored.", I replied taking a seat beside him.

"Me too. This really stinks. I wish we weren't going to New York. I could be at home right now, watching Scooby Doo."

"I know how you feel.", I replied. "Hey, before my dad comes and get me, do you-"

"What do you mean before your dad comes and gets you?", Glen asked with a confused look.

"Well.", I started. How was I going to say this. "Well you see, I snuck out. Well, not really suck out, my dad saw me I mean, but..."

"Your dad didn't want you to leave, but you left anyway right?", Glen finished.

I nodded. He was smart for a doll.

"I get it.", he laughed.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go and explore around the train. I never been on one of these before and I know for a fact my dad wouldn't like it if I went by myself, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Glen looked ahead at the pair of seats infront of him where his parents were. I could hear Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Chucky both talking about something and they really seemed to be in the conversation. Glen nodded at me and I led the way. I didn't know how we were going to get past Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany without being caught, but it was worth a try. I turned my head to the right so they wouldn't see my face. Then, Glen copied me and followed close behind me. Once we were a couple seats ahead from them, we both stopped and looked back to see if Uncle Chucky or Aunt Tffany caught us. Surprisingly, they didn't. They were still into their conversation.

I smiled in victory and followed Glen as he led past a couple people that were reading magazines or newspapers. Now, we were in another hallway, that had the same rooms that I was in. I looked in the windows of the slide doors of each room and saw a bunch of older people with a few kids that were probably around my age, if not smaller than I was. Next, Glen and I both stopped at one slide door and looked in the window to see Jeepers Creepers sitting all by himself in the room.

"Hey, why is Uncle JC sitting all by himself?", Glen asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Why don't we go in and give him so company. He'll probably like that."

Glen nodded and knocked on the door. Jeepers Creepers looked up and saw us. He waved us in. Glen slid open the door and we both walked in. I slid the doors closed behind me and took a seat across from the boys.

"Why are you in here all by yourself Uncle JC?", Glen asked.

Jeepers Creepers, who was transferred into a human, still hasn't spoken yet like the others have. Jeepers Creepers just shrug his shoulders and looked out the window. Jeepers Creepers was pale and had a blad head and bright green eyes that I never saw on a human before. He had pretty eyes and it was hard not to stare.

"Would you like some company with me and Ashley here?", Glen asked.

Jeepers Creepers turned from the window and looked at Glen and then at me. He smiled for the first time, a very soft, shy smile and nodded. Glen and I smiled at each other and we began to talk about New York; about what it would be like, and where we would live and what we would do and all that kind of stuff. Jeepers Creepers was quiet throughout the whole time Glen and I were talking, but he did listen and smile as we talked.

Just then, I let out a gasp as I felt the train jerk, causing me to fall out of my seat.

"Yay, the train is moving!", Glen cheered.

"Yippie.", I rolled my eyes, rubbing my head. Jeepers Creepers leaned down and picked me up and sat me on the seat between him and Glen. Just then, a knock came at the door and I looked up to see an older woman with gray curly hair peek in the window. Glen got up and slid open the doors.

"Hello sir, sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering if you and your children would like something from the trolly?", the older woman asked. I looked over at what she was talking about and saw a cart full of goods and sweets. I saw big swirly lollipops, laffy taffy, popcorn, carmel apples, bottled water, sodas, juice jugs and other food. I felt my mouth water, everything had looked really good.

"How much is the juice jugs and the candy?", Glen asked.

"It's free dear; everything is free.", the woman replied.

"Oh my godness!", Glen nearly gasped. The look on Glen's face caused the woman to giggle and just then, she reached into her cart and pulled out two lollipops, one pink and one blue, then a bag of popcorn and one bottled water and two juices.

"Here you go sweeties; you three enjoy and let me know if you need anything else." the woman smiled and walked away with her cart skidding behind her. I helped Glen carry the food back to the seat and sat the food beside Jeepers Creepers.

"Here Uncle JC", Glen smiled, handing a water and the Popcorn to him.

Jeepers Creepers took the water and popcorn and nodded with a smile. Glen handed me a juice along with a pink lollipop.

I thanked him and opened my juice first and took a swig. I smiled. "Mmmm. So good."

"I know right; what flavor is your sucker? Mine is blue raspberry.", Glen said.

I shrugged my shoulders and unwrapped my lollipop. I took a lick and thought for a moment while smacking my lips. "Strawberry.", I smiled.

"Cool."

Glen and I sat with Jeepers Creepers for a while and talked more about what our life would be like in New York. We even asked Jeepers Creepers if he was excited about moving to New York but he just shrugged his shoulders. Jeepers Creepers ate a little bit of his popcorn and drank his bottled water.

"You wanna go exploring now?", Glen asked all of a sudden.

I looked up at him and nodded. I put my lollipop in my mouth and slid down off the seat. I went to the slide doors and stopped as I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I spun around and saw Jeepers Creepers look at Glen and me with a questioning look.

"We were going to look for the others Uncle JC and see where they were sitting. It's ok, our parents know where we are, right Ash?", Glen said, looking and sneakily winking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, we'll be alright."

Jeepers Creepers pointed two fingers at his eyes and then pointed the two fingers at Glen and I each. I know what the meant by that. _I'll be keeping an eye on you,_ is what Jeepers Creepers was telling us. Glen and I both nodded our heads and gave Jeepers Creepers a hug and walked out. I licked my lollipop once again and stuck it in my mouth as I waited for Glen. He closed the doors and gave Jeepers Creepers one last wave.

"Well that was close. Are you ready?", Glen asked.

I nodded and followed Glen as he led the way down the hall. We looked into more windows and saw more people sitting in their rooms. No one we knew of course. Glen and I continued walking and was now out of the hallway and was surrounded by open seats with seated passengers in them. Some people looked at us with questioning looks, but I shrugged it off and followed Glen.

We then, walked down another hallway and came across another bunch of window, slide doors. Glen and I looked into all of them, and still saw a bunch of unknown people, until I saw Uncle Freddy, Aunt Esther and Uncle Pinhead. I smiled and knocked on the door.

All of them inside popped their heads up and looked over at Glen and me. Glen and I both waved and Aunt Esther came over and opened the doors.

"What are you two doing here all by yourselves?", Aunt Esther asked with worry.

Glen and I walked in, both sucking our lollipops and made ourselves at home on the seat across from Uncle Pinhead and Uncle Freddy.

"Ashley and I were bored so we went to come and find you guys.", Glen replied.

"All by yourselves?", Uncle Pinhead questioned.

Glen and I looked at each other and shook our heads. "No, Uncle JC knew we were and what we were doing.", Glen replied.

"Yeah, but what about ya'lls parents?", Uncle Freddy asked.

Glen and I looked at each and gulped. "Um...", we both said, but couldn't find the right words to explain.

Uncle Freddy smirked and asked, "So ya'll both ran off without telling your parents?"

"Hey we were bored Uncle Freds, give us a break already.", Glen groaned, sitting back in his seat. Aun Esther came over and took a seat between Glen and I.

"Well I'm sure they won't mind you two being here with us anyway.", Aunt Esther said.

"True, but we don't want Jason, Chucky and Tiffany worrying either now would be? Or else all hell breaks loose and this train would be a blood bath.", Uncle Freddy said.

Aunt Esther nodded. "Your right. You two stay here and I'll tell both your parents that your here with us." Aunt Esther stood up and went to walk out of the room, until Glen stood up and ran towards the door to stop her.

"Actually Aunt Esther, Ashley just came to see where everyone was at, so that way if we ever get bored, we can come visit you guys am I right Ash?", Glen asked.

All eyes were on me now and I felt really uncomfortable at the moment. I quickly nodded and slid off the seat quickly.

"Well, talk to guys later.", Glen said and just as our two Uncles and one aunt went to say something, Glen grabbed my wrist and pulled me along as we both ran down the hallway and past the seated passengers. We ran as fast as we could. Before I knew it, we wre back from where we started. Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany were still sitting from when we last left them and they were both still carrying on their conversation.

"I wonder if they even noticed that you left?", I asked Glen.

Glen shrugged and walked over to his parents.

"Hey mom, hey dad."

Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany both stopped talking and looked down at Glen.

"Something wrong sweetie?", Aunt Tiffany asked.

Glen shook his head and turned to me. "Were ok, just tired."

I nodded with a smile.

"You two act like your both up to no good.", Uncle Chucky questioned.

Glen and I exchanged glances and both burst out into laughter. Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Chucky gave Glen and I both confused faces as Glen and me went back to our orignal seats and sat down.

"Hey, I'm almost down with my sucker are you?", Glen asked.

I took my lollipop out of my mouth and looked down at it to see it got a little smaller, but hasn't really changed that much. "Not really."

Glen and I sat in silence for a moment and then I slid off my seat and walked out. "I'mma go see my dad for a while. I'm sure he's probably wondering where I am."

"Your coming back right?", Glen asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

I walked off don the hallway, sucking my lollipop and came to a stop at my room. I slid open the doors and saw Uncle Leatherface, Uncle Michael and my dad talking among themselves. They stopped and looked over at me.

"Hey Uncle Leatherface, hey Uncle Michael. Hey dad.", I smiled at all of them. I walked over towards my dad and sat down beside him.

"Hey sweetie.", my dad smiled down at me.

"Where have you been?", I heard Uncle Leatherface ask.

"And where did you get candy?", Uncle Michael ask.

"I was with Glen and some lady that I guess works here had gave me and Glen each a lollipop with juice."

"Sounds like yall had fun. Where did you two go?", dad asked.

"Me and Glen went to go see Jeepers Creepers and Uncle Pinhead, Uncle Freddy and Aunt Esther.", I replied.

"I see." dad replied.

"Where were they all sitting?", Uncle Leatherface asked.

"Uncle Freddy, Uncle Pinhead and Aunt Esther were all sitting togeher towards the front of the train in a room like were in right now and Jeepers Creepers was sitting alone in another."

"Sitting alone?", Uncle Michael asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but me and Glen gave him some company for a while."

"Well, that was really nice of you to do Ash.", dad smiled down at me.

I nodded and continued to eat my lollipop. I spent a few minutes with my dad and two uncles until I forgot about Glen. I told dad that I as going to go see Glen. I left the room and wwalked off. As I reached the passenger seats, I saw Glen slouching in his chair looking out the window.

"Sorry I'm late.", I said smiling. I took a seat beside him. He turned to me and saw that I still had my lollipop.

"No offense, but your a slow eater.", Glen chuckled.

"No offense, but your a fast eater.", I smirked.

"Hey!", Glen laughed.

I giggled and sat back in seat and started talking to Glen about New York. We both couldn't stop talking about New York. We were both exicted, but yet very nervous because there was no telling what lied ahead of us. I just hoped New York was going to be a nice, beautiful and peaceful place for all of my family members and me that we could all call home.


	8. Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

We were on the train for a two days. We made some stops here and then to get off and stretch our legs, then, back on the train it was. Once me and my family were off the train, it was now time to figure out what we had to do next.

"Man my legs are killing me.", Glen said, rubbing his thighs.

I nodded. "Mine too."

I picked up my suitase and followed Glen as the others started walking off away from the public. We all followed Uncle Pinhead as he led us down an dark alley way from the train station and over towards the woods.

"Well, what now Pinhead?", I heard Uncle Freddy ask.

"We're home.", I heard Uncle Pinhead say.

I cocked my eyebrow, looking around and seeing nothing, but trees.

"This way everyone.", Uncle Pinhead called ovr his shoulder.

Everyone started following close behind and I grabbed my suitcase and walked beside Glen. My dad was infront of me along with Uncle Leatherface and Jeepers Creepers. Just then, I came to a stop as I heard an howl. It sounded like a wolf was nearby and I started to get scared.

"Come sweeties.", Aunt Tiffany called to Glen and me.

"Come on.", Glen said to me as he ran up to his parents. Instead, I ran up to my dad and my two Uncles.

My dad picked me up in one hand and my suitcase in the other.

"Dad?", I asked.

"Yes?"

"Is there wolves in New York?", I asked.

My dad nodded. "Yup; wolves, bears, you name it. New York is a natural state is your out in the country."

I wrapped my arms around my dad's neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I was really exhausted after the long train ride. I haven't slept in two days on that train all thanks to Glen. Glen kept me up the whole ride, talking, eating and telling me jokes of all sorts and telling me stories about his parents and the huge fight that broke out between my dad and Uncle Freddy long ago before I was born. Glen even told me all the stories of all the family members; how they all died and how they all became to be killers and such and why they all killed.

I felt really bad when Glen told me the story about my dad and how he died. My dad was drowned when he as nine years old. A group of kids that were picking on him, had pushed him in the lake and made him drown. I swear, that made me want to cry, but at the same time, kill all those people that did that to my dad. I can see why my dad had killed teenagers throughout the years I've been with him. I now finally understood why he does it.

As, we were walking, I heard my dad whisper in my ear, "Ash, look up ahead."

I lifted my head up and spun my head around to see what he was talking about. I saw something big and white lurking on top of the hill in the far distance. I smiled. Was it our house? If so, it was a pretty big house than compared to the cabin my dad and I lived in. As we kept walking, the house seemed to get bigger and bigger by the minute. We all came to a stop as Pinhead began to climb up a heap of rocks.

"You can let me down dad.", I said.

My dad put me down and grabbed my hand.

"Be careful whe your climbing those rocks Ashley.", my dad told me.

I nodded and watched as it was Glen's turn to climb. He looked like he was scared and then he backed out. I saw Uncle Chucky rolling his eyes at him as he started to climb up. I felt bad for Glen for the way his dad treated him. I let go of my dad's hand and walked over to Glen.

"You alright?", I asked.

Glen nodded. "Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Of climbing?"

Glen shook his head. "I have a fear of heights."

I looked from Glen and then up at the top of the rocks where Uncle Pinhead, Uncle Freddy, and Aunt Esther were. Uncle Chucky climbed to the top safe and sound and now Tiffany was going to take a shot at it. It was pretty high I had to admit, but it wasn't going to stop me from reaching my new home.

"Wanna climb together? You go first and I'll be right behind you if you fall.", I smiled.

Glen's face lightened a little as he looked up at the rocks. He turned back to me and gave me a slight nod. "I guess that ould be ok."

I nodded and walked over to the rocks as it was now time for Glen and I to go. Uncle Michael had lifted Glen and I up on the first rock to give us a head start.

"Be careful Ashley; you both take your time. Don't rush!", I heard my dad call.

"We will dad." I sighed in annoyance. I let Glen climb the first rock as I told him he would. Once he did that, I went straight behind and we went on like this until we reached the top. Once we reached the top, there was only one rock left to climb and we both would be safe on ground. Glen reached up and tried to grab sharp edge of the rock, but missed. This caused Glen to look down and when he did, he gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Ashley!", Glen yelled.

Glen was starting to freak out and I didn't know what to do.

"Glen calm down; I'm right here behind you. If you slip and fall, I will catch you, I promise. Just try not to look down and keep going. We're almost there.", I said in a calm voice.

Glen looked at me and then looked back up at the rock. He leaned and reached up again and tried to grip it. He failed.

Glen turned back to me and said, "I can't reach it!"

I sighed and looked around me, trying to figure out a way to get up there. I heard my dad calling out my name, but I ignored it as I tried solving out another way.

"Glen! What's going on? Are you ok?", I heard Aunt Tiffany ask.

Glen went to respond to his mother, but I cut him off quickly.

"Glen! Let me get infront of you. I have an idea.", I said quickly.

Glen looked at me and gulped. He slowly slid and pressed his back against the stoned wall. I slowly crawled my way towards the edge of the rock I was on and climbed up. Once my body was on the rock, I crawled over towards Glen.

"Wait here, until I get up there ok? And I will try and lend you up there myself ok?", I asked.

Glen nodded with a gulp and I sighed.

"Ashley!", I heard my dad yell. I ignored him as then, the others started calling me and Glen. I heard Uncle Freddy and Uncle Pinhead calling out mine and Glen's names as they both reached there hands down. Too bad, there arms weren't long enough to reach Glen and me. I went to the edge of the rock where everyone saw me.

"Ashley!", my dad yelled at me again.

I ignored my father and reached out to the touch the rock. My fingertips reached the cold stone and Iet out a sigh. I didn't know how I was going to do this. I thought about jumping off the rock and trying to catch it, but I knew that would cause everyone to have an heart attack. I leaned forward someone until my entire hand covered the outer edge of the rock. I then removed my hand and stood up.

"We're gona have to jump.", I told Glen. "It's not that far. It's arm lengthwise.", I reassured him.

Glen nodded and stood up along with me. "Who's going first?"

"I can if you want.", I said.

Glen nodded and back up to give me room.

"Ashley! I know you can hear me!", my father yelled again.

I ran off full speed and jumped up and grabbed the edge of the rock with my hands. I heard a few screams and gasps. I swung my body from side to side so I could lift my leg up on the cliff. When I did I pulled my whole body up and pulled myself over the rock. I rolled over and landed on my chest.

"Ashley! Are you ok?", I heard Aunt Esther yell down at me. I looked up and smiled.

"Never been better.", I replied. I stood up on my feet and turned to Glen.

"Alright Glen.", I smiled. "It's your turn and I promise it's not as scary as you think."

Glen nodded and before I knew it, he charged at me. He jumped up towards me and gripped the edge of the rock with his hand. I quickly rushed over and helped him up. I dragged Glen away from the edge and smiled.

"You did it!"

Glen blushed and smiled. "Yeah, yeah I did didn't I?"

I smiled and bent down to hug him. Glen and I finished the last climb and made it to the top safely.

"Oh my god you guys are alright oh my god!", Aunt Esther exclaimed as she rushed over and pulled Glen and I in for a hug.

"I have to admit, that was a brave thing you did Ashley.", Uncle Chucky came over and said to me.

"Very brave indeed.", Uncle Pinhead said.

I smiled at the compliments and turned to Glen who was getting hugs and kisses from his mom. I giggled and turned towards the rocks and looked down to see the others coming up. After a few moments later, everyone was all together. I ran over to my dad and hugged his knees. Before I could react, my dad picked me up and squeezed me in his bear hugs.

"Ashley...don't you ever scare me like that again!", my dad said into my ear. I nodded my head on his shoulder as he pulled himself away from me.

"She did a very brave thing; a very smart, brave thing Jason.", Aunt Esther smiled at me.

"Yeah, I saw that.", my dad said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Can we go home now?"

They all exchanged glances and nodded. Pinhead led the way again and my dad sat me down on my feet. I walked over to Glen who smiled at me.

"Hey, I wanted to say thanks about what you did back there.", Glen smiled.

I shrugged. "I don't know what your thanking me for. All I did was try to get you up that rock. That was all."

"Yeah, but you helped me overcome my fear. If it wasn't for you in the first, I would of never climbed up those rocks if it weren't for you."

Glen nudge me in my side and smiled. I smiled back and walked beside him as we walked out of the woods and onto grass. I looked up to see the house and gasped in shock at how huge it was.

"Wow.", I heard Glen breathed.

I smiled in amazement. The house was huge. It was like a mansion. Maybe it was a mansion, I wasn't sure. We had a huge yard to play in, a pond in the back next to the other side of the woods and a big porch that wrapped around the entire house. The house was perfect and everyone else thought so too as everyone scattered in different directions as they looked around.

"Welcome home everyone!", I heard Pinhead yell as he started making his way towards the porch.

"Ash, come on!", Glen laughed, running towards the front yard. I ran after him and looked at the front porch. The front porch was decorated with porch chairs, two bench swings that hung from each corner of the house and there was a small table on the right side that would be perfect to play cards or eat brunch on.

"This place is an amazing. I wonder how Uncle Pinhead could afford this?", Glen asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked up the porch. "Lets go inside."

Glen nodded and followed me. Luckily, the door was unlocked and Glen and I walked in. The smell of flowers filled my nose and I smiled. In front of me, stood a stair way that led up to the second floor where I assume the rooms and bathrooms would be. On my right was a living room, with one green wrapped around couch and a huge plasma TV hooked up into the wall. There was also a DVD/VCR player hooked up to it along with an XBOX and Wii Game station.

"Alright!", Glen excalimed happily as he rushed over and checked out the XBOX games in the box that hid in the corner. I walked past Glen and walked into another room which was the dining room. A long table stretched out in the room with twelve chairs surrounding it. A diamond crystal chandelier hung above in the middle of the table making it look fancy. I smiled. I walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen where Uncle Freddy and Aunt Esther was. Uncle Freddy was in the refridgerator while Aunt Esther was looking in the cupboards.

"Everything seems to be in place.", Aunt Esther smiled.

"Yup, food seems to still be good yet.", Uncle Freddy said, pulling out a carton of milk He checked the date and smiled. "Yup, good."

I walked out of the kitchen and walked in a short hallway that led either two way; one was a room, where the laundry machines were kept and the other way was down another hallway. I walked down the hallway and came back in the second part of the living room. I looked across and saw Glen still eyeing the games. I rolled my eyes playfully and looked at the staircase. I guess I was going to be the first to pick my room. I walked up the steps and stopped. I noticed as the top floor balcony wrapped around in a circle. There was a bunch of rooms circled around me and I wondered which one could be mine. All the doors were open also, which would be easy to peek in quick. I came across one room and notcied a slip of paper on the door. I read the paper which had Uncle Freddy's name written on it. This must be his room then.

If all of these doors had people's name on it, where was mine? I quickly scanned the doors and came across the last one on the left. I smiled and pushed open my door and gasped in shock. My room was already decorated for me. The room was painted in a sky blue color with pink, purple yellow and lime green flowers running across it. My queen size bed stood in the corner of my room against the wall and I smiled as it was also decorated in the same flowers on the wall. I had a tv hooked up to my wall, along with a dvd player, I had my closet, already full of clothes, shoes and whatnot. I also had my very own bathroom with things already in it such as lotion, shampoo, conditioning, shaving cream, razors, perfume, a hair straightner and a brand new brush and comb. I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. I had a dresser with a oval shaped mirror with things put on it, I had dolls placed neatly on a bookshelf in the far corner. This was just perfect. I think I was going to like living in New York.


	9. Chapter 9: Last Breath

Chapter 9: Last Breath

Once everyone got settled in the new house, everyone was now sitting at the dining table. Everyone, except Glen, was changed back to their orignal form. I was seated between my dad and Glen.

"So, what is that you guys want to eat?", Aunt Esther smiled.

"We don't eat Esther", Freddy snapped.

"I wasn't talking about you guys. I was talking about Glen and Ashley and me of course.", Esther replied.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Glen.

"Pizza sounds good at the moment.", Glen smiled.

"Pizza it is then.", Esther giggled and hopped off the chair and walked over to the phone that hung on the wall. "What's the number?"

"What number?", asked Uncle Pinhead.

"The number to order pizza.", Esther replied.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and then, Uncle Freddy stood up.

"Ya'll want pizza, ya'll should try my special pizza.", Uncle Freddy smirked.

Freddy scratched his chin with the tip of his blade and then shut his eyes. Once his eyes popped open, so did a pizza. A pizza popped up from out of nowhere and landed on the table. I looked at it and smiled. It looked really good by the way the cheese was melted. I haven't had pizza in a year. The last time I had pizza was when it was leftover from when my dad murdered a couple of teens that were partying in the woods; _our_ woods.

"Bon apetite.", Uncle Freddy smiled.

Glen, Esther and I all reached in and grabbed two slices each. I put my slices on a plate and took a bite. I smiled.

"Oh my gosh, this is so good.", Glen smiled happily and took another bite.

I nodded in agreement. "It's very good Uncle Freddy.", I smiled.

Uncle Freddy smiled and bowed his head. "Why thank you. What do you think of my pizza Esther?"

Uncle Freddy walked over to Esther with a smirk and Esther nodded. "It's alright, but I had better."

Uncle Freddy rolled his eyes and went over to take his seat.

"Well.", Uncle Pinhead said. "Since that's done, what do you all think, when we should start the training?"

Uh oh

, I thought. I know what training he meant. But I thought dad said that Uncle Pinhead wanted to wait until I was twelve?

"Tomorow.", replied Uncle Freddy. "Or tonight would be better."

Glen must of saw the look on my face and nudge me. I looked at him and sighed.

"You ok?", he whispered.

I nodded, even though I wasn't. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this training. I was't even sure I wanted to do this training. Did I want to be a killer? Did I want to be like the rest of my family? Only time would tell I guess.

I turned to my dad. I was taken by surprise as he was starring at me. He must of had been starring at me for a while as he looked like he was deep in thought about something.

"Dad?", I whispered.

My dad moved all of a sudden and his eye twitched. _Yes?_

I let out a sigh and looked down. I didn't know what to say. I began to wonder why they were all talking about this now, after we just got here. Then I began to wonder if the real reason why we moved here was because so they all could train me? How typical.

What is it Ashley?,

I heard my dad asked.

I looked up at him and whispered. "Why are they talking about this now?"

Dad knew what I meant and shrugged.

"I then we should wait a while.", I heard Aunt Esther say.

"Yeah, I agree with Esther. It's just too soon.", Aunt Tiffany said.

Uncle Pinhead, Freddy and Chucky al sighed at the table.

"Come on Tiff.", Uncle Chucky said, getting on the table. "Look at her!", Chucky said pointing at me. "She's old enough to start training. She looks ready and mature enough. We should start teaching her now."

"I agree with Chuck.", Uncle Freddy but in. "The sooner the better she will be."

"So when do I start my training?", I cut in.

All eyes were on me and both Uncle Pinhead, Freddy and Chucky smiled.

"Soon enough my dear." Uncle Pinhead said. "Soon enough."

"Yeah, but how soon enough are we talking about here?", Uncle Freddy asked.

Before anyone else could answer, my dad jumped up from his seat and threw his machete towards Uncle Freddy. The machete sliced Uncle Freddy's arm off causing him to yell out in pain. Blood splattered everyone on the left side of the table, including Glen and I.

"Ewwww!", Glen said, ducking under the table. Everyone gasped and stood up from there seats. Half of the table went to go help Uncle Freddy while the others walked over to my dad to hold him back from making another move. I looked at my dad as his mask glued on Uncle Freddy.

"Dad?", I whispered so that only he could hear.

My dad looked down at me and sighed and shook Uncle Leatherface and Uncle Michael off of him. My dad walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

I can't stand them talking about you training this early. I got sick of hearing it bak at home. I can't picture my litte girl at an early age training this early.

I got what my dad meant and nodded my head. I didn't understand why I had to train at all. Why should I train anyway? What did I have to kill for?

"Jason, is there something that you would like to say?", Uncle Pinhead asked. "Anything at all.

My dad just stood there starring at Uncle Freddy. His breahing got heavy as his chest heaved up and down. My dad looked like he was about to blow again any minute. In my mind, I thought that it was pretty funny how Uncle Freddy got his arm sliced off, but I don't see why everyone was worked up about it. Uncle Freddy knew he could grow his arm back because Glen told me on the train when him and my dad got into that big fight long ago.

"Freddy are you ok?!", I heard Aunt Esther say as she ran over to help Uncle Freddy up.

I rolled my eyes at the display and got up from my seat and walked over to my dad. I took his hand and held it, hoping he would calm down. Just then, he looked down at me. I smiled up at him and he bent down to pick me up.

"I swear you two, after five years of the big fight you to had, you kind of think you two would of made up by now.", Uncle Pinhead said.

"Please!", Uncle Freddy snapped and got up with Aunt Esther by his side. "I swear they should of drowned that asshoe at birth!"

The whole room got quiet and I felt my dad's arm clench tightly around me. Anger boiled inside of me and without thinking, I jumped out of my dad's arms and tackled Uncle Freddy.

"Ashley!", I heard someone yell behind me.

"Take it back!", I screamed in Uncle Freddy's face. "Take it back! Take it back!"

Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from Uncle Freddy.

"Freddy that's enough.", Uncle Pinhead said calmly.

I looked up to see who pulled me away and saw Jeepers Creepers. He looked down at me, shoing his teeth in a snarl. He lifted me up and wrapped his one arm around me and carried me over towwards Uncle Michael and my dad.

"I think we had enough for tonight.", Uncle Pinhead said.

"Yeah, I agree.", said Aunt Tiffany. "I think we all should call it a night and get a goodnight's sleep. Hopefully by tomorow morning, everyone would be in a good mood."

Everyone nodded and Glen came out from under the table and ran over towards his mom and dad. He looked back at me and waved. I waved back with my one hand and watch him and his parents dissapear upstairs. Uncle Freddy went upstairs next after giving my dad and I a dirty look. I shot one right back at him and stuck my toung out also. Once Uncle Freddy dissapeared, it was just Uncle Michael, Uncle Leatherface, Uncle Pinhead, Jeepers Creepers, Aunt Esther, my dad and me now.

"Are you ok Jason?", I heard Aunt Esther ask as she came over towards us.

My dad looked down at her and nodded his head.

"Jason, is there something troubiling you?", Uncle Pinhead asked.

My dad didn't nod or shake his head. He just stood still and stared at Uncle Pinhead. Uncle Pinhead let out a sigh when my dad didn't respond and turned to me.

"Are you ok Ashley?", Uncle Pinhead asked.

Jeepers Creepers shifted me in his arms and lifted me up in his arms. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Can I beat up Uncle Freddy?", I asked.

A few laughs broke out and I smiled

Jeepers Creepers lowered me down and handed me to Uncle Michael who had his arms opened out for me.

"I think we all should get a good night's rest tonight and just let everyone cool off.", Uncle Pinhead said. Everyone started walking towards the stairs. Uncle Michael went to hand me to my dad, but my dad told Uncle Michael to go and tuck me in bed.

Uncle Michael carried me upstairs wih Aunt Esther following close behind. We entered my room and Uncle Michael led me down on the bed. He opened the covers for me and I slid under them.

"Uncle Michael?", I asked.

Uncle Michael looked down at me and I could see his eyes through the holes of his white mask.

"When ya'll were talking about the training earlier, will the training be hard?"

Uncle Michael shook his head no. He pulled the covers up to my chin and stroked my hair.

"Will you be training me too?", I asked, making small conversation.

Uncle Michael nodded his head and then started to look around my room for something. I cocked my eyebrow wondering what he was looking for until he picked up a small notepad and pen from my nightstand. He flipped open a couple pages and began to scrible. Once he was done, he showed the pad to me. I began to read:

From what I know, we're all suppose to train you. I don't know how, but that's what I know so far.

I looked up at my uncle and nodded. "When you do train me, what will you teach me?"

Uncle Michael thought for a moment and scribbled again on the paper. He showed me the notepad again and I read:

Not sure yet. Maybe show you a few moves and tricks I learned throughtout the years.

I nodded my head with a smile. "Uncle Michael?", I asked again. "Why don't you talk? You talked earlier to me and you sounded ok to me."

Uncle Michael sighed and began to write. He showed me the notepad.

I haven't really spoke since I was your age. I only spoke these past couple of days because of that train ride and with all of those people around.

I nodded my head and understood what he meant. Just then, I sat up in bed and reached my hands up to touch his mask. I smiled at him and said, "I don't understand why you where a mask for. I thought you looked good without it."

Uncle Michael shrugged and wrote something else down in the notepad.

I always wore this mask because not only does it hides my face, but, it represents who I am.

I nodded my head again. "Uncle Michael? Can I see your face one last time?"

Uncle Michael stood silent for a moment and slowly removed my hands from his mask. He reached behind his head and slowly removed his mask. I smiled in admirment. I reached up to touch his face. He shivered at my touch and I ran my hand over his warm cheek.

"You have pretty eyes.", I said to him.

For the first time since I've known Uncle Michael, he smiled down at me. He actually smiled. He nodded in I guess what was a _thank you _and went to go put his mask back on.

Uncle Michael put the notepad and pen back and stood up from the bed. He laid me back down and pulled the covers back over me. After he stroked my head, he leaned down and pressed his mask lips on my forehead.

"Goodnight Ashley.", I heard Uncle Michael whispered.

I gasped and looked up to see Uncle Michael wink down at me. I knew he was smiling under that mask because the looks in eyes said it. Uncle Michael stood up and walked over and turned off the light and turned on my flower nightlight.

"Goodnight Uncle Michael.", I smiled. Uncle Michael looked at me one last time and walked over leaving the door open a little bit. I sighed with a smile on my face and turned over on my side to see that the light in the hall was still on. I guess the others were still up.

I thought about the conversation Uncle Michael and I had just now. I began to wonder what his life was like before he became a killer. Uncle Michael seemed so sweet, nice and gentle and I began to wonder what else I could learn about him. Just then, my thoughts were interupted as I heard my door open and saw my dad peek his head in. I wonder if he thought I was asleep as he began to close my door and walk away.

"Dad!", I called out.

The door flew open and my dad came in. He turned on the lights, causing me to blink.

"Are you ok dad?", I asked.

My dad walked over to me and took a seat at the edge of my bed.

I'm alright. Had to take a load off and cool down before I do some more damage to that Uncle Freddy of yours.

I giggled. "Is that why Uncle Freddy is mean? Because of that fight you two had a long time ago?"

My dad nodded. _Yeah, he just can't put the past behind us. He's always the one that likes to hold a grudge._

I nodded my head. "Can I ask what that fight was like between you two? Why were you to fighting for anyway?"

Your Uncle Freddy had um...well he...

My dad let out a sigh as he tried to figure out the words on what to say. He then reached over and laid me down in bed.

I'll tell you the story some other time. Right now, just get some sleep. We have a huge today ahead of us tomorow.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Ok dad. Goodnight."

My dad leaned down and pressed his hockey mask against my forehead as if giving me a kiss on the forehead. _Goodnight sweetheart. Love you._

My dad stood up and walked over and turned off the light. I watched him walk out and this time, he left the door open a little just like Uncle Michael did. I looked out and saw that the hall light was still on and I began to wonder who was up. Probably Uncle Michael was, I know my dad was and maybe Uncle Freddy. I could picture Uncle Freddy right now, pacing back and forth in his room right now, cussing and mummbling as he always does. I let out a giggle and turned over in bed to look out my window. I saw a full moon with dark clouds rolling by it. Just then, I heard a click. I turned my head and looked over to see the hall light was off. It was dark out in the hall. I held my breath and listened a while to hear all the noises that sounded throughout the night.

There was the tv that I assume Glen was watching next door to my room. Then there was the snoring, I assume Chucky was making. Then I heard what sounded like cussing and yelling from down the hall. I giggled and thought of Uncle Freddy. Just then, the light in the hall came on and I saw a little girl with pigtails walked past by. It was Aunt Esther.

"Freddy! Shut the hell up I can hear you all the way in my room!", Aunt Esther yelled.

I pressed a hand over my mouth to keep from lauging out loud. Just then, Aunt Esther walk past my door and the hall light was shut off. I giggled to myself and heard a bedroom door slam. Aunt Esther of course. Just then, the hal light came back on again and I wondered who that could be. I saw Uncle Pinhead stop at the end of the stairway. He was looking around and then he yelled out, "How about you all shutup. Everyone is trying to sleep here."

I giggled and Uncle Pinhead must of heard me as he looked across the hall and at me. I gulped and laid still in my bed. I hope he didn't hear me; I hoped he didn't see me. Just then, he walked down stairs and the light went out. I let out a sigh of relief and heard Uncle Pinhead shuffle downstairs. I wondered hat he was doing and wy he was up and about. I continued to listen to the sounds the Uncle Pinhead made and then, the noise grew silent. I wondered if he fell asleep downstairs on the couch or something. Or maybe he was watching TV like I could hear Glen was doing from beside my room. I sighed and tossed and turned in bed. All of a sudden, I began to feel sleepy; very sleepy.

Last time I remember, I fell alseep in my bed, but now, I awoke to the sound of a howl. I quickly jerked up and spun around, looking for anything that made that sound. Shivers went down my spine as I realized I wasn't in my bed anymore. I was on the ground, surrounded by trees; lots of trees and it occured to me that I was back at my old home sweet home. I stood up and went to brush the dirt off myself. I froze when I saw that I wasn't in my pajamas. I was in a white laced, strap dress that cut off at my knees and I wore a pair of white laced flats along with it.

I felt my hair pinned up in a ribbon and I began to wonder why I was dressed like this; who dressed me up like this? My thoughts were interupted as I felt the wind pick up, causing my dress to lift up. I quickly pinned my dress down to my knees and started to walk. I crossed my arms over my chest as I started to get cold. Somehow, I made it out of the woods and I found myself standing infront of my old home. It was the cabin my dad and I stayed in. I smiled to myself and ran over towards it. I ran inside and saw that everything was place. Even all of my belongings were here. I saw my clothes, my brush and everything else. I walked over to my bed and took a seat on it.

Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma

I froze on the bed and thought for a moment. Dad? I hopped off the bed and walked over to the boarded window. I looked out and saw my dad, walking up towards the cabin with his machete in his hand. I smiled and ran out of the room and went outside to go greet him. Just as soon as my dad walked up the steps of the porch, I ran out and hugged his knees.

"Dad we're home!", I smiled happily.

I waited for my dad to respond back, but there was no answer. The howl of the wind echoed through my ears and I slowly lifted my head up to see my dad looking down at me.

"Dad?", I asked again, hoping he would answer. "What's wrong?"

My dad didn't answer, but another voice did. Only thing was, the voice wasn't talking to me; she was talking to my dad.

"Kill her Jason! She's just going to grow up into one of those horrid teenagers. Get rid of her!", the woman screamed out loud. I thought for a moment and knew who that voice belonged to: my grandmother.

Just then, I watched my dad as he lifted up his machete and went to slash it down at me. I screamed and quickly ducked out the way. I saw how his machete came down and slashed right into the bottom wooden step. I screamed again and started to run. I heard my dad rip his machete out and started to walk behind me. I looked back and saw him walking after me with his machete in one hand. I felt tears stream down from eyes and down my cheeks. I stopped at a tree and spun around. This time, my dad was right infront of me. He looked down at me and I could see his one eye twitch behind his mask.

"Daddy.", I cried.

My dad raised his machete over his head.

"Dad! It's me! Your daughter Ashley! Daddy it's me!", I yelled.

I cried even more and fell on my knees. I laid on the ground and watched as my father took another step closer to me. His big shoe was directly in my face and it looked like his whole shoe could squash my face if he wanted to.

Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight. My dad only said that when he was going to kill. And I was his prey, but why? I was his daughter, well, adopted daughter.

"Kill her Jason! Kill her!", the voice of my grandmother said.

I pressed my hands over my ears and waited for the kill. My grandmother's words got louder and louder. My head as hurting and spinning. My grandmother kept chatting her words in my head and I was at the point where I couldn't take it no more.

Just then, everything got quiet. I still had my eyes closed as I waited for my dad to slice me open any minute. Then I heard what sounded like an fire alarm going off. I snapped open my legs and looked around. The atmosphere was red. There was boilers; steaming boilers all around me. I sowly sat up and looked around for my dad. Where was he? He was standing right infront of me not to long ago. I stood up on my feet and looked up and around the catwalk. There as no one up there. No sign of my dad; no sign of anybody. I took a couple steps forward and came to a stop as I felt something hit my shoulder. I looked down at my right shoulder and saw something that look liquid drip down my arm.

I caught the drip with my index finger and looked down at it I rubbed the drop between my two fingers. It felt smooth and warm. Then I felt another drop hit my shoulder. Then another drop and another. I cocked my eyebrow and looked up to see what was dripping. I screamed as there that hung from a chain from a boiller was a dead man. I started to run and made a dash up the catwalk.

I ran down the catwalk and came to a stop at the end of a wall.

No way out, I thought to myself. I then started to hear heavy footsteps coing from behind me. I spun around quickly and saw my dad. He didn't have his machete this time, but an older woman stood behind him. She had short, white puffy hair and wore a red sweater along with some black pants. She smiled at me and turned to my dad.

"Is that her Jason?", she asked my dad.

Oh my goodness, I thougt. That's her! That's my grandmother!

My dad turned to her and nodded his head. My grandma turned back to me and smiled. She got down on her knees and opened her arms.

"Coe see Grandma sweetie.", she said.

I pressed my back against the wall and shook my head at her.

Anger spread across her face and she stood up and grabbed my dad by his arm.

"You see Jason!" my grandma yelled. "I told you she wouldn't be good enough to keep! She's a spoiled little brat and we all know how to handle little brats like her now don't we?", my grandma smirked up at my dad.

My dad looked from me and then back to his mom and nodded My grandma turned to e and smirked evily as then, my dad's machete had appeared into thin air. My dad reached up and grabbed the handle and lowered the machete down his leg.

"Kill her Jason!", Grandma told dad.

I felt scared and pressed myself further against the wall. I watched as my dad took one first step and then another. He walked slowly towards me and began to raise his machete. I screamed and cried as I began to beg my dad to not kill me. Just like before, my dad didn't listen to me. Once my dad was in front of me, he bent down and yanked my arm. I let out a scream as he pulled me up. Pain shot through my arm and my dad lifted me up by my arm so thought him and I were face to face. I looked into my dad's one eye with teary eyes and began to beg him again.

"Dad please. It's me.", I whispered. "I didn't do anything to deserve this. I'm your daughter.", I cried. "Please dad...I love you."

I felt my dad grip my arm tighter and then he dropped me to the hard floor. I groaned in pain looked up to see him raising his machete over my head. I let out a gasp and quickly dodge out of the way. My dad slashed his machete down on the hard metal and this gave me a quick time to escape. I looked at my grandma who was giving me all kinds of death glares. I wiped away my tears and climbed up the railing of the catwalk.

"Ashley!", my grandma yelled at me.

When I heard my dad pull his machete out, I made a jump.

My grandma screamed my name as I landed on the hard floor with a thud. I landed on my stomach. I lifted myself up slowly and groaned. I had bruises and scratches all over me now. I sat up on my knees and clucthes my stomach as a tingly feeling inside me began to stir. Then, before I knew it, I coughed up blood. I felt blood ooze from my mouth and drizzle down my chin. I hope I didn't broke nothing in my body when I landed, but I guess it wouldn't matter for any longer anyways because my dad started making his way over from the stairs, towards me.

I looked at him through teary eyes. I couldn't move as my body ache from the fall and coughing I did. My dad came over towards me and pressed the tip of his machete to my chin and lifted my chin up wth it. My dad made me look up at him and I waiting for the moment for him to trick me and cut his machete straight through my neck.

"Broke somehing sweet heart?", my dad spoke for the first time.

I groaned and slapped away his machete from my chin. The edge of the blade sliced a few of my fingers when I did that, but I could care less. I clutched my stomach one more time and slowly stood myself up. I looked around the boiler room to see if my grandma was around, but I could see it was just my dad and I now alone.

"Get up.", my dad ordered.

I looked up at him for a moment and obeyed. I stood up slowly on my feet and watched as my dad came over towards me. My dad picked me up by wrapping his one hand around my neck. I chocked and grasped his hand. My dad rose me up high over him and then threw me back against the pipes. I hit my back agains the pipe hard and fell down to the ground. I heard a mixture of heavy footsteps and laughter erupt the room as I then felt myself being picked up again and having my arms and hands tied back behind me. I groaned and looked up to see my dad standing in front of me with his machete in hand.

I cocked my eyebrow and wondered who tied me as I looked back to see no other than Uncle Freddy Krueger himself. Uncle Freddy smiled down at me and said, "Stupid ittle shit ain't she?"

"She won't be for longer once I'm finished with her.", I heard my dad say.

I turned my head and watched as my dad and Uncle Freddy both circle me. Tear were streaming down my face and this both caused them to laugh.

"How should we kill her?", my dad asked to Uncle Freddy.

Uncle Freddy thought for a moment and turned to me. He walked over and knelt down beside me so that we were face to face. I never felt this scared in my entire life; being this close to Uncle Freddy and having my father wanting to kill me.

Uncle Freddy stroked one of his blades across my cheek and cupped my chin with it. I bit my lip as I tried o hold back the tears that were trying to escape. Uncle Freddy Chuckled and then slowly, slid his blade glove down from my chin and down towards my private area. I gasped and slid back away from as far as possible. I didn't hold back this time, I let the tears fall freely down my face.

"I say we let her suffer to her last breath.", Uncle Freddy snarled at me. Uncle Freddy looked up at my dad and my dad nodded in agreement.

I watched as both of them raised up their weapons and started aiming towards me. I let out a terrified scream as I waited for death to overcome me.


	10. Chapter 10: Just A Dream

Chapter 10: Just a Dream

I quickly sat up straight in bed. I felt sweat beaded across my forehead and I reached my hand up and wiped it off with the back of my hand. I looked around, seeing that I was in my room, in my bed. I looked over towards the window and saw that it must of been morning as a little bit of light shinned in my room. I looked over across at my door and saw that it was cracked open a little from where my dad last left it. I pushed away my covers and slid out of bed. I walked over to the door and opened it all the way. I peeked my head out to see all the doors were closed shut. I stopped and listened for a minute to hear nothing, but snores. Everyone must be still sleeping.

I wondered if my dad and Uncle Freddy were sleeping. If they weren't, I decided to pay them both a little visit and ask them what that dream was all about. I stopped at my dad's room first and pressed my ear against the door. I listened hard and didn't hear nothing. It was just silence. Maybe my dad was awake. I knocked on the door softly. No sound. I lept up on my tippy toes and looked inside the keyhole under the door knob. I saw nothing, but darkness. Just then, the door knob jiggled above me and I jerked back startled.

The door swung open and my dad appeared.

"Morning dad.", I smiled.

Good morning. Do you mind telling me why your up so early?

"I had a nightmare.", I replied. "And I was wondering if you could tell me why you and uncle Freddy we're in it."

My dad stared at me through his hockey mask. He must of been puzzled as he reached his hand to the back of his bald head and scratched it.

Sweetie, I don't know what your talking about. What was this nightmare about?

Before I went to respond, my dad picked me up and walked me inside his room. I looked around and thought his room looked pretty nice. He had a king size bed, dressed up in black and white pillows and blankets. The walls were like a creamy white color and his furniture was all black. His bed looked like it has't been touch as he sat me down on it.

Now,

my dad started off. _Tell me about this dream. _

"You and uncle Freddy were in it of course, but you two were very...mean to me. You both wanted to kill me."

My dad cocked his head to the side and his eye twitched. I then told him about his mother and how she wanted me dead also. What I still couldn't figure out was why though?

Wow,

my dad sighed. _That was a lot to take in. Maybe I should have a talk with your Uncle Freddy. He's the one that manages these stupid dreams, maybe he was just messing around with your head hun._

I cocked my eyebrow and wondered why Uncle Freddy would do such a thing. Then, I remembered from what happened last night. The look Uncle Freddy gave me and my dad before he went to bed. Maybe he was messing me in order to get his revenge But why me?

My thoughts were interupted as my dad picked me up and stood me on the floor.

Want some breakfest?

, my dad asked.

I thought for a moment and nodded. I was a little hungry. I followed my dad as he led the way out of his room. He closed his door behind me and started walking around to the stairs. I followed him downstairs and walked into the kitchen. I went over towards the fridge and looked inside. There was eggs, milk, yogurt, veggies, butter and other sorts of food.

Want to have a warm cooked breakfest?

, i heard my dad asked from behind me. I looked up at him and nodded. I watched as he pulled out the eggs, butter, milk and two packs of linked sausages.

"What you making?", I asked.

Scrambled eggs

, my dad replied. _Your grandma cooked it for me all the time when I was around your age. _

I nodded my head and watched as my dad took out a pan and began to start making the breakfest dish.

"You remember how to make it?", I asked.

My dad nodded his head. _Your grandma wa talking to me last night about it. She thought it would be best to cook a good breakfest instead of having cereal all the time._

I nodded my head and pictured my grandma in my mind from the dream I had last night. Her puffed white hair and her red sweater. She looked like a nice lady, but looked like she can be mean when she had to be.

Just then, a pair of footsteps was heard coming down the stairs and within a few seconds, Uncle Freddy popped in the kitchen. Unlike my dad, Uncle Freddy looked like he just woke up as I noticed that his eyes were still kind of foggy from the sleep and it just happened to be that he wasn't wearing his glove or his fedora hat.

Long night last night?

, I heard my dad asked Uncle Freddy.

Uncle Freddy groaned and took a across from me. "You have no idea.", Uncle Freddy groaned.

He rubbed his hand over his burnt, blad head and looked across at me.

"What you doing up so early kiddo?", Uncle Freddy asked.

I asked her the smae question and she said she had a nightmare about us last night.

, my dad spoke.

Uncle Freddy looked confused and looked back at my dad who was stirring something in a bowl and then looked back at me.

"Who's us?", Uncle Freddy asked.

Me and you.

, my dad replied over his shoulder. _And since you are the so called dream demon, did you have something to do with that nightare of her's last night?_

Uncle Freddy shook his head. "If I did, the kid would be standing there dead."

I rolled my eyes and decided that it was my turn to speak. "You had to of done something Uncle Freddy, because in my nightmare, both you and my dad and not to mention my grandma, all of you wanted to kill me."

Uncle Freddy looked at me as if I was crazy and burst out laughing. I watched him as spit flew from his mouth as he laughed. I noticed my dad was waching him also. Once Uncle Freddy calmed down, he stood up from his chair and walked over towards me.

"Listen here brat.", Uncle Freddy snarled. "If I wanted to kill you, I'll do it and there would be nothing you could do about it. It's just simple as that."

So you mean to say that you had nothing to do with that nightmare of hers?

, I heard my dad ask.

Uncle Freddy looked from me and back at my dad. Uncle Freddy stood up and shook his head. "She probably just had that nightmare beause of what happened last night. It probably affected her mind or something."

I looked over at my dad who nodded his head in agreement and poured something yellow into the pan. He stirred the yellow liquid and put the cover of it.

"Was the dream that bad?", Uncle Freddy asked me.

I looked up at him and nodded. It probably was the first nightmare I ever had, but I don't think nobody knew that not even my father. "It felt real.", I said. "It was in your room with the pipes and things."

Boiler room?

, my dad cut in. I looked over at him and nodded. Thankfully he understood what I meant. I turned back to Uncle Freddy who looked deep in thought.

"Like I said.", Uncle Freddy stated. "It could of been what happened last night and it affected your mind since it happened directly before you went to bed."

That could be it.

, my dad cut in. He walked over and stood beside Uncle Freddy. They both looked down at me and I saw Uncle Freddy whisper something into my dad's ear. My dad looked like he was thinking hard and then Uncle Freddy whispered something else in dad's ear. My dad nodded his head after Freddy was talking and my dad turned to go stir up the eggs. Uncle Freddy waked over to me and kneeled down on his knees. His burnt hand came up to my face. He ran his thumb over my one eye and did the same to the other. Then he raised his hand to my forehead and traced his finger softly over my skin. I closed my eyes and moaned at the touch. It felt good; it made me feel sleepy in a way. Uncle Freddy pulled his hand back and stood up.

"I don't feel anything. No energy feild.", Uncle Freddy said to my dad. My dad turned back to me.

My dad walked over towards me and did the same thing Uncle Freddy did. I closed my eyes again, and began to wonder what Uncle Freddy meant. What was an energy feild? Why were they touching my forehead for? Just then, since my eyes were closed, I felt my dad run his thumbs over my eyes.

Maybe you were right Freddy. Maybe the fight from last night had affected her mind to cause her to have a nightmare. I seriously don't feel anything.

, my dad spoke.

"I told you. Like I said, she must of dreamt the whole thing by mistake."

I opened my eyes and saw both of them looking down at me in wonder. My dad cupped my chin and looked like he was examining my face.

"There ain't no scratches on her or anything so it couldn't of been me.", Uncle Freddy reassured.

My dad nodded his head and pulled his hand away. He walked over to the stove and cut up the sausage links and mixed them in with the eggs. It started to smell good that it made my stomach growl. I looked at Uncle Freddy who was stil studying me.

"What do you mean you couldn't of been you?", I asked uncle Freddy.

"I can get into people's dreams by mistake and not know it when I'm alseep. I found all that out a year ago.", Uncle Freddy replied.

"So you just walk in people's dreams and do what?", I asked.

"Toy with them and kill them." Freddy smirked evily.

"Oh.", I rolled my eyes. "So you kill them in their sleep?"

Uncle Freddy nodded his head. "Something like that, yeah. I get my power by feeding off the fear of the people I kill when they scream and try to run for their lives. When I get my power, I become stronger and stronger until I'm invincible."

"Power?", I questioned. "What kind of power?"

"The kind of power to make you scream your head off.", Uncle Freddy smirk. Just then, with the click of the stove turning off, Uncle Freddy vannished. I cocked my eyebrow and looked around the kitchen. My dad was piling a plate of scrambled eggs for me and when he was done, he sat the plate infront of me.

There you go Ash; eat up.

I nodded my head at my dad and picked up my fork and started to eat. It was really good and I started to take another bite.

"Hey Ash...Ash...down here!", I heard Uncle Freddy yell.

I scanned around the whole kitchen for Uncle Freddy until I looked down and saw his face mixed in with my eggs and sausage. I let out a shriek and backed away from the plate.

"Oh come on Ash, aren't you going to eat?", Uncle Freddy chuckled. I rolled my eyes wit a sigh and picked up my plate and threw the eggs away. I heard Uncle Freddy let out a yell as he his little face fell down inthe trash can along with the food. I walked over towards my dad and handed him the plate.

"Can I have a little bit more please, but not with Uncle Freddy in it?"

My dad chuckled and fixed me another small plate. I walked back to the table and sat down. As soon as I did, Uncle Freddy popped up in the seat next to me.

"Now you see what I can do.", Uncle Freddy smirked.

I took a bite of my sausgae and turned to him. "Can you turn into any animals?"

Uncle Freddy thought for a moment and smirked. He gave me a wink and vannished again. I looked around the kitchen for any sight of him. He wasn't in here. My dad came over and took a seat down next to me and motioned for me to continue eatting. I did and took another bite. Just then, a screm broke out through the entire house and I heard a door slamming and footsteps running down the stairs. It was Aunt Esther

She came in the kitchen screaming and running like a chicken with it's head cut off. y dad quickly shot up from his seat and walked over to Aunt Esther.

"There's a snake in my room!", she screamed.

I thought for a momen and knew it was Uncle Freddy that scared Aunt Esther. My dad picked Aunt Esther up bridal style and carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch. I watched as my dad tried to calm Aunt Esther down and at that moment, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and there was nothing there. I cocked my eyebrow and behind me, under the table, but there was nothing. Just then, I heard a hiss. I froze in my spot knowing what made that sound. I went to scream as I felt the snake slither across my foot, but I stopped and watched as the snake slithered across the floor and headed towards the living room.

I stood up from my seat and followed the snake. I stopped and watch it slither it's way unseen towards my dad and Aunt Esther. The snake stopped at my dad's foot and let out a hiss to make it's prescense known. Aunt Esther let out anoher scream. I giggled and watched as my dad went to stand up and lifted his foot. Uh oh, he was going to step on Uncle Freddy. The snake slither out of the way just in time before my dad's foot came crashing down on it. The snake slithered quickly over towards the corner of the room and then poof! The snake grew it and started to shine and transform into a man and before I knew it, Uncle Freddy stood there smirking. I giggled.

"Freddy!", Aunt Esther screamed. "Freddy it was you!"

"No shit Esther how else do you think a snake would magically pop in your room huh?", Uncle Freddy chuckled.

I giggled softly and walked over towards my dad and Aunt Esther. Aunt Esther stood up on the couch and reached for a pillow and threw it at Uncle Freddy. The pillow hit Uncle Freddy in the face and I laughed.

"Damn you Freddy! How could you do that?! You know Im scared of snakes why would you do a stupid thing like that for!?", Aunt Esther yelled.

Uncle Freddy rolled his eyes, still smirking and walked back in the kitchen. I took a quick look a Aunt Esther and ran off after Uncle Freddy. I took a seat next to him at the kitchen table and smiled.

"That was pretty neat.", I said to him.

Uncle Freddy chuckled. "Yeah I know. I love scaring the shit out of Esther."

I picked up my fork and continued eating my breakfest. Just then, Uncle Pinhead came downstairs yawning and stretching out his arms.

"What's with all the racket down here?", he asked.

"Uncle Freddy scared Aunt Esther.", I replied with a smile.

Uncle Pinhead turned towards Freddy and sighed. "So that's why she was screaming?"

Uncle Freddy nodded with a chuckle. "I only did it because the kid wanted to see what my powers were like."

I nodded in agreement and Uncle Pinhead just shook his head. I giggled as so did Uncle Freddy. Uncle Pinhead dissapeared around the corner as I knew he was heading towards the living room to check on Aunt Esther. Just then, my dad came into the and took a seat across from me.

"She ain't crying is she?", Uncle Freddy asked dad.

My dad shook his head and looked over my head. I looked back and saw Uncle Pinhead and Aunt Esther walking in. Aunt Esther shot Uncle Freddy a death glare and then when he wasn't looking, she smacked Uncle Freddy upside the head. I giggled and Uncle Freddy growled.

"That's for scaring me.", Aunt Esther said.

Uncle Freddy rolled his eyes and everyone was now seated at the kitchen table, well, at least Uncle Freddy, Uncle Pinhead, Aunt Esther, my dad and me. We all sat at the table and Aunt Esther grew into her older body and went over and fixed herself an cup of coffee.

"What are we doing today?", Aunt Esther called over her shoulder.

"First off, were gonna hang you from a tree.", Uncle Freddy said.

Aunt Esther looked back and stuck her middle finger up at Uncle Freddy. She then, grabbed her cup and walked back over towards the table. She took a seat between my dad and me.

"Don't we start my training today?", I asked from out of nowhere.

Uncle Pinhead lifted his head up from his hands and looked at me. "Do you want to start your training today?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "I guess. I rather just go ahead and get it done and over with."

Uncle Pinhead nodded his head in agreement and turned towards the others for their approval.

"I think it's a good idea to start today.", Uncle Freddy said to Uncle Pinhead.

Uncle Pinhead nodded his head and turned towards Aunt Esther. She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it is a little too soon, but it's better to start now than later."

Uncle pinhead nodded and turned towards dad. "Jason? You want Ashley's training to start today?"

My dad turned from Uncle pinhead and looked straight at me. I gave him a soft smile and a nod to assure him that I was up for it. My dad turned back to Uncle Pinhead and nodded his head.

"Well." Uncle Pinhead sighed. "Should we go awake and tell the others now or wait?"

"I thought only one of you were going to train me a day?", I asked. "You know like Uncle Freddy teaches me for a whole day and then daddy teaches me the next day and so on."

Uncle Pinhead nodded his head. "We are love, but we should go tell the others that your training starts today so that way we all can talk and decide on who wants to train you first."

"Um, could I choose who I want to train me?", I asked.

Uncle Pinhead looked at me for a moment and then at my dad who shrugged his shoulders. "Um, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. Who did you want first?"

I thought for a moment and turned to Uncle Freddy and smiled. "I want Uncle Freddy to teach me."


	11. Chapter 11: Training With Uncle Freddy

Chapter 11: Training With Uncle Freddy

Uncle Freddy let out a chuckle and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. "I love this kid; I tell ya she's one of my favorite nieces."

I smiled.

"Freddy.", Aunt Esther cut in. "She's your only niece."

"I know, that's why she's my favorite.", Uncle Freddy laughed.

I smiled and stood up from my seat and walked over to my dad. "Dad?", I asked.

My dad looked down at me in response.

"Would you train me tomorow? And then Uncle Michael could train me the day after."

My dad thought for a moment and nodded. I smiled and reached over and gave him a hug. Then, I ran off after Uncle Freddy as he led the way up the stairs.

"What are you going to teach me Uncle Freddy?", I asked.

"You'll soon find out.", he called over his shoulder. I followed him towards his room and he walked inside. I followed him and looked around to see that his room was painted a dark green with paintings of children playing, hung on the wall. His bed was decorated in a dark red and black design comforter along with red matching pillows. He walked over to a desk that stood on the other side of the room and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out his glove and turned to me.

"Catch.", he said as he threw the glove at me.

I caught it with two hands and looked down at it. I ran my fingers over the blades and notices a little bit of dried blood smeared on the edges of the blades. I turned the glove over and slipped my right hand inside. Once my hand was in, I flexed my fingers and watched the blades move in a swift manner. I smiled and started moving my hand up in down in slashing movements as I began to prentend that I was slashing something. Just then, a chuckle interupted my thoughts and I stopped what I was doing and looked up to see Uncle Freddy smiling down at me.

"Like it?", he asked.

I looked at the glove and back up at him. I nodded. "Yeah."

"I made it myself. Comes pretty handy too.", Uncle Freddy smirked.

I took the glove off and handed it back to him. Uncle Freddy slipped it on and stretched his arms out. I wondered why he done that until I realized his clothes changed. He had his stiff red/green sweater on, along with a pair of his dirty brown pants, black shoes and his fedora hat. I looked down to see that I was still in my clothes from last night, but I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood for changing anyway.

"So where we going to train at?", I asked.

"There's two places, but we can only train at one place per day. There's my boiler room and then there's the dream world, which is my favorite, where all the nightmares and action takes place."

"Um.", I thought for a moment. "What would you be training me in the dream world?"

"To kill. Uncle Freddy is going to teach you step by step on how to kill a victim in their sleep. I promise you kiddo, if your ever going to go out to kill your enemy, the best way to do it is in their sleep."

I thought of Uncle Freddy killing someone in their sleep, but quickly push the thought away.

"What would you be training me in the boiler room?", I asked.

"To fight. When it comes to killing your victim, there will always come a time where a fight would break out. You ever heard of the phrase called, _A fight to the Death_?"

I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Well, there you go. Your fighting to the death with your enemy. The enemy is fighting in order to survive and your fighting in order to kill.", Uncle Freddy said.

I nodded my head, taking in everything that Uncle Freddy said.

"Now, with that said, today's training will be learning to fight. You think your ready?"

I thought for a moment and nodded my head. "I'm ready."

Uncle Freddy smirked down at me and leaned down to pick me up. "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told and closed my eyes. No sound was made, but there was rush of wind that hit me like a ton of bricks. I clutched onto Uncle Freddy as the wind got stronger. I wondered what was happening and before I knew it, it stopped.

"Are you ok?", I heard Uncle Freddy ask.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. We were in the boiler room. I looked at Uncle Freddy and nodded my head. He sat me down and fixed his glove. I stood up and watched as he walked over towards a pipe and ran his blades over it. Sparks flew from the pipes as he did that. Uncle Freddy stopped with his blades and walked back over towards me.

"Wait.", he said, looking down at me. "Your not really dress in order to fight."

I looked down at my clothes and cocked my eyebrow. What was the difference? They were just clothes. Just then, with a swift of Uncle Freddy's blade, my clothes changed and something landed on top of my head. I looked down and saw myself in a pair of brown pants, black shoes and a red/green sweater. I reached my hand up and took off whatever was on my head. I looked down and saw a fedora hat that was similar to Uncle Freddy's. I gasped. I looked back down at myself again and smiled. Uncle Freddy dressed me up like him.

"Now your ready to fight.", Uncle Freddy chuckled.

I smiled and put the fedora hat back on. I stood in front of Uncle Freddy and waited for him to make the first move. He looked down at me and he looked sort of puzzled.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Your missing something. But what though? Awh! That's it!", Uncle Freddy exclaimed. Uncle Freddy snapped his head back. I wondered why he done that and that was when I felt something on my right hand. I looked down and saw something shiny. I lifted my hand up and gasped. On my right hand was Uncle Freddy's blade glove. Only this one was smaller so that it would fit perfectly on my hand. I smiled. Uncle Freddy made a glove just for me.

"Now your ready to fight.", Uncle Freddy smirked.

Uncle Freddy smirked and wiggled one of his blade finger at me. "Give me your best shot girly."

I looked at the glove and then back at Uncle Freddy. I smiled and ran full speed towards Uncle Freddy. He didn't move or anything. I stopped and sliced his stomach; at least I think I did. My blades left slash marks in his worn out sweater. Uncle Freddy looked down at me and chuckled. Then before I knew it, I was flying back into the pipes as Uncle Freddy hit me. I hit my back hard against the pipe and fell to the floor with a thud. I groaned in pain and rolled over on my back.

"Come on Ash, you gotta be tougher and faster than that.", I heard Uncle Freddy say.

I let out a groan and felt myself being lifted. I looked up see Uncle Freddy helping me up. He knelt down to my level so that we were face to face.

"Remember Ashley, whenever your fighting your enemy, you must be quick and fast and tough. If your enemy picked up and threw you the way I did, you gotta ignore the pain and get up fast and fight back. You gotta give it your all kiddo.", Uncle Freddy said, tilting my hat so he can see my eyes.

I held back the tears that were coming and sighed. I reached my hand back to rub my back. I took in what Uncle Freddy said and nodded my head as he waited for a response. Uncle Freddy rubbed my arms and stood back up.

"Uncle Freddy?", I asked. "If I ever do fight, would you and my dad and the others be there with me or would it just be me and my enemy alone?"

"It depends Ash; it all depends. Like for example, if you hated a person and wanted to kill them, that's your buisness; that's your kill, but if someone from out of nowhere tried to harm you, then yes, I would be there."

I nodded my head, trusting Uncle Freddy's words. I held up my glove with a smirk. "Ready for another round Uncle?"

Uncle Freddy looked down at me and held up his glove also. "Ready.", he smirked.

Uncle Freddy and I had been fighting all day. He showed me all kinds of moves and tricks that I can use on my victim when I go to fight. He showed me parts on the human body that were known as _targets_, but also known as the human's weaknesses. These targets were the spots that I could stab, shoot or do whatever to make the victim suffer and die. After Uncle Freddy showed me that, we played another round of fighting. We fought five rounds and I won three of them. How that happened was because of the targets on the human body that Uncle Freddy showed me. Punching and stabbing those targets really did make a person suffer. Especially the one target: the special spot between the legs.

Uncle Freddy was in pain for almost ten minutes until he finally decided to stand up and walk it off.

"Sorry about that Uncle Freddy. I was just trying out the weak spots you told me about.", I said.

Uncle Freddy let out a groan, but laughed afterwards. "Told you they work."

I giggled and just then, a pipe had burst and steam had poured out. I turned to Uncle Freddy.

"Time to go home now; training is over.", Uncle Freddy said.

I nodded and took off my fedora hat. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve and felt myself being picked up. Uncle Freddy held me in his arms and told me to close my eyes again. I obeyed and wrapped my arms around Uncle Freddy's neck while cluthing my hat. Just then, the wind picked up from around me and I felt like I was flying. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in Uncle Freddy's shoulder. It felt like the wind was about to rip my skin off until then, I felt warm air. I lifted up my head and opened my eyes.

"We're home kiddo.", Uncle Freddy said, setting me down. I smiled and looked around to see that I was in Uncle Freddy's room from earlier. I put my fedora hat on and walked out of the room with Uncle Freddy following behind. I heard talking and laughter coming from down the stairs. I smiled and rushed over towards the stairs. As soon as I took a step down, wind slapped me in the face and I looked up to see Jeepers Creepers swoop up and crawl on the ceiling.

"Oh great, here comes the pet of the family.", I heard Uncle Freddy groaned.

I rolled my eyes at what he said and looked up at Jeepers Creepers and smiled. I waved up at him. Jeepers Creepers huffed in response and swoop down the stairs. I smiled and ran down after him. I jumped off the last step and ran into the living room. I saw my dad sitting on the couch along with Uncle Michael and Uncle Pinhead.

Uncle Leatherface, Uncle Chucky and Glen were all playing the Xbox. I smiled and ran over towards my dad.

"Dad!", I smiled.

My dad looked at me and before he could say anything, I chocked him into the biggest hug I could ever give. My dad patted and rubbed my back.

How was the training sweetie?

, my dad asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. My dad starred at me for the longest moment and raised my right hand up to examine the glove Uncle Freddy had given me. Then, he dropped my hand and took off the fedora hat from my head.

"How was training love?" Uncle Pinhead asked.

I smiled at him and nodded. "It was great; Uncle Freddy taught me alot."

"Like what?"

"How to fight and he showed me some moves where to hit and stab the victims target places.", I replied with a smile.

Just then, Uncle Freddy walked into the room, holding an ice pack to his crotch. He took a seat on the recliner and took off his hat.

"Target places huh?", Uncle Pinhead smirked. "Hey Fred, did Ashley kick you in your target place?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Uncle Freddy and laughed. Uncle Freddy rolled his eyes and stuck his middle finger up at Uncle Pinhead.

"You'll be surprised at what she learned from me today. She can fight now. She kicked my ass like two or three times in a row.", Uncle Freddy laughed. I smiled and sat on my dad's lap. My dad was quiet all of a sudden as he looked down at my glove ad fedora hat.

"Are you ok dad?", I asked.

My dad looked up at me and nodded. Dad turned his head from me and turned his attention to the others playing the Xbox. I took my hat and glove back from my dad and replaced them back on. I played with the blades on my glove. I loved the sound they made when I flexed them and moved them against each other. Uncle Freddy must of notice this as I heard him chuckle. I looked over at him and he gave me a wink. I slid off my dad's lap and walked over to Uncle Freddy.

He saw me coming and he sat up and repositioned himself in the recliner.

"Uncle Freddy?", I asked. "What would the dreamworld be like?"

"It'll be a whole new other world for you Ash. When we do go, you must stay close by. Don't go wandering off because there are others in the dream world that are ready to snatch and kill litle girls like you.", Uncle Freddy said.

I cocked my eyebrow. "There are other's like you?", I asked.

Uncle Freddy shrugged. "Could be. You never know, but I don't think that we want to find out now do we?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

Uncle Freddy let out a chuckle and rubbed my head with his free hand. He then leaned up and kissed my forehead. I was taken back at this, but I let him. I never heard or saw this side of Uncle Freddy before. He might be mean and cruel on the outside, but I guess he can be sweet on the inside.

"I'm proud of you Ashley. You did really good today; really good."


	12. Chapter 12: The Closet

Chapter 12: The Closet

It was almost dinner time and Aunt Esther was looking around the kitchen to find something for her, Glen and I to eat. Glen still didn't go back to being his doll figure, which I had no problem with. I was glad he was still human because at least I had someone my age to play and hang with.

"I can't really find nothing good for us to eat.", Aunt Esther sighed.

She closed one of the cupboards and jumped off the chair that she stood on. She put the chair back under the table where it belonged and turned to Glen and I.

"You guys want to go out to eat or order something?", Aunt Esther asked.

"It doesn't matter to me. Whatever you guys want.", I smiled.

I was hungry, but what I really wanted was to go upstairs and take a bath.

I walked away from Glen and Aunt Esther as they went off into the dining room for the phone. I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. I walked up the stairs and headed down towards my room. I walked inside and felt a cold breeze. I shivered and wondered why it wa so cold in my room until I saw my window opened. I rushed over and closed it. I didn't know how that got open beause I sure don't remember opening it. Maybe Jeeper Creeper's did it and flew out somewhere, but why would he use my window and not his own? I didn't think too much of it and walked over to my dresser and puller open the first drawer. I had brand new clothes all of sorts filled in my dresser and in my closet. I pulled out a new pair of Spongebob Squarepants pajama pants and a yellow tank top that went along with. I grad my undergarments and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I turned on the light and set my clothing on the countertop of the sink.

I turned on the bathwater, turning it to the right temperature that was perfect for me. I began to strip off my clothes and once I did that, I got in the bathtub. A smile stretched across my face as I saw a bottle of _Bubble Bath Bubbles_, sit on a small rack on the wall of the shower. I reached up and grabbed it and poured a cap full of the liquid bath into the water. White bubbled started to foam and I smiled and started to play with them. I laid back against the wall and let my body soak. Before the tub got too full of water, I quickly shut the water off and laid back into a comfortable position. I still played with the bubbles and let them slip through my fingers as I picked them up.

Just then, a knock came out my bathroom door. I gasped and sunk into the water, letting the bubbles cover my body.

"Co-come in.", I began to stutter.

The door swung open and I perked my head up for somebody tall to be at the door. I cocked my eyebrow and lifted my head up to look down and see Aunt Tiffany. I had to admit, out of all the dolls that I had in my room, Aunt Tiffany had to be the most prettiest out of all of them I think. In my opinion anyway.

"There you are sweet pea, all of us were wondering where you ran off too.", Aunt Tiffany said.

I muttered a '_sorry_' and sat up in the bathtub. Aunt Tiffany quickly closed the door and came walking over towards me. I looked at her white dress and saw how it flew behind her as she walked.

"Need any help?", she asked, placing both of her hands on the edge rim of the tub. I thought for a moment and looked at my dried hair.

"Could you wash my hair?", I asked.

Aunt Tiffany smiled with a nod. "Sure. Let me go and get my shampoo and conditioning ok. I'll be back in a sec."

I nodded my head and watch Aunt Tiffany dissapear outside the door. Once she left, I sunk back in the water and sighed in relaxation. Silence had filled the room, but it wasn't until long, a noise was heard outside my bathroom door. I quickly jerked up, thinking it was Aunt Tiffany already back with the materials. I sat up for a minute and waited, but she never showed. Just then, another noise was heard, but this time, it sounded like a crash. For some reason, fear began to take over me and I quickly stood up from the tub and reached over for my towel. I got out the tub, stepping on my dirty clothes to dry my feet and silently walked over to the bathroom door.

I pressed my ear against it and listened. Silence.

"Aunt Tiffany?", I called out through the small crack of the door.

No response. I gathered up some courage and slowly opened the door. I made sure my towel was wrapped securely around my body just in case Glen, dad or anybody else was in the room. Once I opened the door, I looked around and saw nothing. Nobody wasn't here and everything seemed to be right in place. Just as I was about to go back into the bathroom and wait for Aunt Tiffany to return, I heard a door creak open. The sound it maded when it opened, sent chills down my spine. I hated that noise; I always hated it. I spun around and saw my closet door opened halfway. Fear took over my body fully and I gasped as it opened a little more. I couldn't see nobody behind it; all I saw was darkness.

"Glen?", I called out.

Maybe it was Glen or even Uncle Chucky maybe pulling a prank on me. I mean it was obvious it had to be one of those two. Everyone else would of been too big or tall to even hide in my closet.

I waited for a response, but only silence responded. I took a step forward and called out another name. "Uncle Chucky?"

Again, silence.

I gulped and slowly walked over to my closet. I was hoping that this was a prank, but something deep inside told me that it wasn't. Something bad was awaiting me, but what though?

I walked over towards the end of my bed and clutched the bed pole. I held my towel tight in the other hand and waited for whoever was behind that door to come out.

"Uncle Freddy?", I called out, hoping maybe it was him.

Still no answer. I might of not got an answer by voice, but I did get a ball that rolled out slowly to me. I cocked my eyebrow and slowly leaned down to pick it up. I turned from the ball and looked back across at the closet door.

"Who's in there?", I nearly yelled this time.

No respose whatsoever. I knew it had to be either Glen or Uncle Chucky doing this. Or even Aunt Tiffany! She was suppose to be back by now, but she hasn't! I was starting to get fed up by being ignored by whoever was hiding in the closet. I was just about to go and look to see who was in th closet, but instead, I rolled the ball back.

"Glen, Uncle Chucky or even Aunt Tiffany! I know it's you guys in there trying to scare me, but it's not going to work!", I said. As for that, I started walking off, but before I took another step, I felt something hit my foot. I looked down and there was the ball again. I stopped in my tracks and picked it up. I looked at it for a minute and turned back to the closet. Instead of rolling the ball back, I threw the ball across the room in anger. I clutched my towel close to my body and started to make my way towards the closet. I gulped as I saw how dark it was behind that door and I remembered how very scared I was of the dark, but I wasn't going to let the dark stop me from finding out whoever was pulling this joke.

"Ashley!", a voice called from behind me. I stopped in tracks before I reached the closet and looked back to see Aunt Tiffany standing in the doorway with two bottles in her hands.

I froze and just starred at her. I thought she was in the closet?

"Sweety what are you doing out the tub? Your not done yet! Get back in there!", Aunt Tiffany ordered.

I gulped at her and turned back to the closet. I gasped in shock to see that the closet door was fully shut. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes, hoping I was just seeing things. I opened my eyes to see that the closet door was fully shut. I gasped and began to wonder how that shut so quietly without it making that creepy creak noise.

"Ashley! Sweetie! Come on.", Aunt Tiffany called over her shoulder as she walked in the bathroom.

I looked at her and back at the closet. Aunt Tiffany was just gonna have to wait for a minute. I walked over to the closet and clucthed my hand on the door knob. Fear began to take over me again as I thought of what was behind this door. If it wasn't Uncle Chucky or Glen, then who was it? I bit my lip in inticipation and slowly began to open the door. As I opened it, I had my eyes shut the whole time. Yeah, I was really nervous. Without opening my eyes, I slowly reached my hand in and scanned my hand over the wall for the light switch. I shifted my fingers up to move the switch to _on _and just then, light hit my face.

"Ashley!", I heard Aunt Tiffany yell in impatient.

I ignored her and slowly opened my eyes. I looked in the closet and saw nothing but my new clothes hanging on hangers. I looked down at the floor and saw nothing. The rug looked like it just had been vaccumed and there wasn't a single footprint or shoe print on it. But in the far corner of my closet, beside a big stuffed teddy bear, stood that ball from earlier. I froze in my spot. I slowly walked in and leaned down to get it. I picked it up with shaky hands and looked at it.

"Ashley Vorehees! What are you doing honey?", Aunt Tiffany said from behind me.

I spun around to look at her. Anger and confusion spread across her face and I looked around the closet for an answer, but all I could do was shrug.

Aunt Tiffany sighed in annoyance and stepped out the way so I could get out. She closed the door behind me and looked up at me.

"What was so important that you had to go in there for?", Aunt Tiffany asked.

I looked at Aunt Tiffany for a moment and thought back to what just happened before she came in. There was no way that Aunt Tiffany or aybody else was going to believe me that someone was in my closet so I came up with the cheesiest excuse and lie ever.

I raised up the yellow, smiley face ball and said, "I had to get my ball."

After my bath, Aunt Tiffany helped me get dry before I put on my pajamas. Once all that was done, she picked up my dirty clothes for me along with my damp towel and put it in the dirty laundry basket in the corner of my room. I followed her out the room and down the stairs. In the living room, Glen was playing the Xbox. He was the only one in there while I assume everyone else was in the dining room. Aunt Tiffany ran off to the kitchen to do something and left me out in the hallway. I was debating on whether to go and join Glen or go back upstairs in my room to play with that ball.

Glen didn't seem to notice me as he was so caught up in the game and Aunt Tiffany was with Aunt Esther in the kitchen making something. I turned around and ran up the stairs to my room. I walked in and looked across at my closet. The door was closed, thanks to Aunt Tiffany. Just then I remembered the ball and rushed in the bathroom to get it. I grabbed it from the tub and ran out the bathroom. The closet door was still shut.

I bit my lip and wondered who was in my closet earlier. I still think that it was either Uncle Freddy or Uncle Chucky. At least one of those two anyway. But a part of me was telling me that it wasn't; whoever was behind that door was bad. Someone or something very bad. I wanted to find out who or what it was, but how?

I slowly raised my arm up with the ball in my hand and threw it at the closet door. The ball hit the door and bounced off and rolled on the floor. I waited five minutes for something to happen, but nothing. The closet door was still closed shut. I walked over towards the ball and leaned down to pick it up. I had the ball in my hand for only a couple of seconds before I dropped it again. My heart started to race as the creaking noise was heard. I spun round quickly and saw my closet door hitched open a little. I stood up and backed up against the bed post. I clucthed onto the pole and watched as the door began to slowly open some more. My heart was pounding fast. I couldn't see nobody behind the door. All I saw was complete darkness.

"Uncle Chucky?", I whispered.

My breath was caught in my throat as out of the corner of my eye, I saw the ball rolling slowly over towards the closet by itself. I gasped and quickly ran towards my door. I clutched the wall and turned back to see what would happen next. My heart was beating faster and faster and I watched in fear as I saw the ball roll slowly by itself and dissapear into the closet. I gulped and was looked towards my open door to see out in the hallway where I saw the foot of the stairs. I quickly turned my attention back to the closet as I heard the ball bouncing up and down. I couldn't see the ball, but I could hear it. Someone was in there, boucing the ball, but the question was, who?

Just then, the bouncing stopped. I pictured of Uncle Chucky in the closet, dribbiling the ball, but before I could think anymore, something hard hit me in my face. I fell to my knees, clutching my face in my hands. My face started to burn and I could feel my nose began to throb. I removed my hands from my eyes and looked down to see what hit me. There on the floor rolling around me was the ball. It stopped roling and that's when I realized whoever was in that closet, threw the ball at me, just like I threw it at the door.

I looked down at the ball to see the smiley face starring up at me. Tears formed in my eyes and I did what any other ten year old girl would do: scream.

I ran out the room and dashed down the stairs. Before I could reach the bottom, I ran into a pair of arms. It was Glen.

"Ash? What's wrong?", Glen asked.

My breath got caught in the back of my throat as I went to speak. Tears were streaming down my face and then I felt something warm run down my chin. I looked down at my shirt to see blood. Blood was the warm, bitter liquid dripping off my chin. I let out a cry and wrapped my arms around Glen.

"Ashley! Look at me. What happened?", Glen asked.

I lifted my head up from his chest to look at him. I wiped my eyes quickly and pointed up towards my room. "There's someone in my closet.", I whispered.

Glen looked at me with a quetioning look and let go of me and went up the stairs. I ran after him as it occured to me what he was going to do.

"Glen! Wait! You can't!", I sobbed.

Glen yanked his arm from me and walked into my room. I looked over his shoulder with watery eyes and saw that my closet door was closed shut. I gulped. Glen walked in my room and went over to my closet.

"What really happened Ash?", Glen asked.

I couldn't think of the right words to tell Glen that someone had threw a ball at me. Who was in my closet? Who threw that ball? Whoever was in the closet better have a good explanation for this.

"Glen! Don't!", I yelled as I watched him reach for the door knob.

Glen sighed and looked back at me. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but you said someone was in your closet."

Without hesitation, Glen yanked open the door and turned on the light. I looked over and saw nothing, but my clothes and the big stuffed teddy bear. Glen looked at the closet and looked back at me with a confused look.

"So...you still think someone is in your closet?", Glen asked.

I wiped my eyes and walked over towards Glen. I didn't have the fear feeling anymore. Maybe it was because Glen was here, or maybe it was because there was no one in my closet; I didn't know. I looked in the closet myself. There was no one in there.

"Ashley, what's going on?", I heard Glen sigh from behind me.

I felt the tears starting to come back, but I didn't let them slip. Just then, something caught my eye. I looked over towards my teddy bear and saw the ball in it's lap. I gulped. I looked back to make sure Glen was behind me and then looked at the stuffed bear. I slowly reached my hand over and grabbed the ball slowly. I looked up at the bear and waited for something bad to happen. I waited for someone or _something_ to grab my hand and yank the ball out of it, but nothing. My eyes were glued onto the bear for a while until I felt myself being pulled back. I thought it was me at first, maybe my body had a mind of it's own and was telling me to get out there as fast as possible, but it was Glen.

He pulled me out of the closet and went in to turn off the light. In the darkness, I could see outlines of my clothes an even the big stuffed teddy bear. Glen had closed the door and looked at me curious with the ball in my hands.

"Where did you get that?", Glen asked.

I shrugged. "It's not mine."

"Then who's is it?"

Again, I shrugged. I gulped and walked over to my bed and sat down. I thought about how I was going to tell Glen what happened, but how was I going to explain it to him in words.

"Glen?", I sighed. Glen came over and stopped infront of me. I looked up at him and watched as he gripped the end of his shirt and tugged at it. He then ripped a piece of his shirt off and stuffed the piece of cloth against my nose.

"Hold that against your nose. Hopefully that would sto that bleeding, if not, I'll go tell my mom to fix you.", Glen sighed.

I pressed the cloth against my nose, not really worrying about it. I felt the ball being taking out of my hands and looked over to see Glen looking down at it.

"So? Wanna tell me what happened?"

I thought for a moment and sighed. I told Glen the whole story of what happen. I gave him every detail there was to cover up the information. Glen looked at me eyed wide the whole time I talked. After I done told him the story, I wonder if he believed me. Something told me he wasn't, but I praying that he would. There was no way I was going to tell my dad or the others. I knew for a fact that they weren't going to believe me.

"We got to tell the others.", Glen said.

I gasped and quickly grabbed his arm as he got up. I sat him back down. "No! Because there not going to believe me. I mean, you saw it for yourself; there's nothing in that closet. No one was in there when you looked."

Glen nodded. "True, but still. At least tell Uncle Jason what's going on so that way questions won't be asked later when they go to ask you about your nose."

I thought for a moment. I did forgot about my nose and I knew for a fact my dad was going to worry and be bloodthirsty to find out whoever done this to me. I sighed and put my face in my hands. I didn't know what to do. I was thankful that I had Glen here to help me. I was more glad that he even believed me.

My thoughts were interupted at the sound of the creaking. I looked up slowly and saw my closet door opening. I gasped and clucthed Glen's arm. I looked at him and he starred at the closet wide eyed.

"A-Ashley?", Glen stuttered.

I gulped and grabbed his arm and pulled him up with me. I forgot he had the ball as he dropped it and it rolled on the floor. The bal suddenly came to a stop and it started to roll back inside the closet on its own. I wondered how the ball did that? Not unless it as being controlled.

Glen, without taking his eyes off the closet door, walked over slowly towards the door and pulled me along with him. I felt fear take over me again and I let out a cry as the ball flew at Glen and I. Tears streamed down my face as it hit me in the side of my head. I fell to the floor and before I realized what was I happening, I was being dragged out the room and over towards the stairs.

"Ashley! Come on!" Glen yelled at me. Glen was the first one that ran down the stairs. I followed after once my conscious came back. Once I hit the bottom, I flew out of the living room and towards the dining room where I thought everyone was. The room was empty. I cried and ran out the room and in towards the kitchen. Glen beat me there. Surprisingly, the kitchen was empty too, but the stove was on with a big pot steaming on top of it.

"Where are they?", asked Glen.

I went to respond as the sound of heavy footsteps was sounded from upstairs. I thought it was my dad at first, but the sound of a door slamming made me think twice. I thought of a mad monster walking out my closet and getting the ball. I cried and ran over towards Glen. Thankfully, he heard it too. Glen turned to me and told me to be quiet, but I couldn't. I was more scared than I thought I'd never be. I moved from Glen and ran out the kitchen door and outside on the porch. I scanned the backyard and no one was in sight that I knew of. Then I did the most stupidest thing any little girl would do. I screamed.

"Daddy!", I screamed.

I heard the door open from behind me and saw Glen running towards me.

"There's someone in the house!", Glen yelled in my face.

Before I could respond, Glen grabbed my hand and we ran off the porch steps and started heading towards the woods. I stopped and snatched my hand from Glen. As I thought of where everybody could be, my first thought was the basment. I ran back.

"Ashley!", I heard Glen yell from behind me. I ignored him and went to the side of the house where the basement was. I saw two in-grounds doors planted in the ground. I opened one and saw nothing but darkness. I wondered if they all were down there.

"Daddy!", I called down.

No answer.

I sighed and dropped the door. I wasn't paying attetion to what was going on, until I looked up at one of the windows and saw a black shawdow. The one curtain was pulled back so I could see the dark figure. I gasped. Glen was right, there was someone in the house. The dark figure must of saw me look at him as he quickly ran from the curtain. I gasped and started to run back to Glen, but he was gone. I ran off full speed towards the woods. Tears came to my eyes and I ran up he bank and throughtout the woods. I didn't know where I was going or where I was headed, but I had to get away from there. I had to find Glen. My eyes were getting blurry from the tears. I quickly wiped them and continued running.

All kinds of negative thoughts were running through my mind, but the one thought that kepy replaying was the dark figure I saw in the window. Was that the dark figure hiding in my closet? If so, what was it doing in there and what did it want?

"Ashley!", I heard someone call my name.

I came to a stop and spun around to see Glen running after me. I smiled happily and ran over towards him.

"You ok?", he asked.

I nodded my head and looked around for any sign of that dark figure. "He isn't following us is he?", I asked.

Glen shrugged. "I don't know, I just ran when you went back to the house. Why did you even run back to the house for?"

"The basement.", I said. "I thought everyone would be in the basement, but they weren't and that was when I saw it in the window."

"It?", Glen questioned.

"It was a dark figure or shawdow thingy.", I sighed. "I really don't know what it was. But it looked scary and I wonder if it was the thing in my closet that threw that ball."

Glen shrugged and went to walk away. "I don't know what it could be, but right now, lets just focus on looking for the others. Maybe Uncle Jeepers Creepers flew off somewhere."

Just then, Glen stopped and looked back at me. His face brightened as he said, "Maybe, just maybe there all back at the house now. Just think, they probably killed whoever it was that was in our house and realized that we weren't there and..."

"And there probably looking for us!", I finished.

Glen nodded with a smile. "And with Uncle Jeepers Creeper's flying, he could spot us down here easily and get us."

I nodded in agreement and went to walk back, but quickly caught myself. "Wait a minute.", I said, grabbing Glen's arm. "That's impossible. I mean, we just ran from home. There's no way they could be back there now Glen. Just think about it, we just left from there and if they were coming back home, don't you think we could of ran into them by now?"

Glen looked at me puzzled and thought for a moment. Then he looked back at me and nodded. "Your right; there's absolutley no way."

I watched as Glen sighed and walked over and sat on a tree stump. He put his face in her hands and stood there for a minute.

"Don't you think it's rather odd that they all ran off without even telling us?", Glen mummbled in his hands.

I thought for a moment and nodded. I walked over swiftly and took a seat next to him. It was rather odd that they didn't say anything before they dissapeared, but then it occured to me that maybe, just maybe, something bad happened to them. All of this stuff had to happen today when it started with my closet and that weird ball. Then it occured to me that whoever was in our house, had did something to them; my _family_.

I stood up and pulled Glen up along with me. Before Glen went to ask me what I was doing, I whispered, "We got to go."

Glen looked at me quesioningly before I ran off farther into the woods. I could hear Glen running after me. I didn't know where to run to or where to go, but I knew Glen and I had to get out and far away from the house as possible. I felt tears come to my eyes again as I thought about my dad. Where was my dad? Most importantly, what happened to him?

It felt like forever since Glen and I ran away from the house. I knew we were far away though, but that didn't make me stop. I kept on running and running until I collasped from the pain throbbing in my feet and legs.

"I-I'm tired.", Glen breathed, collasping next to me.

I lifted my head up to look at him. His reddish-orange hair was in his face. I reached my hand over to remove his bangs out from his eyes. He looked over at me and gave me a weak smile.

"I miss my mom and dad.", Glen said finally.

I nodded. "I miss my dad...I miss everybody."

Glen nodded in agreement. We both sat on the ground for fifteen minutes in silence. When those fifteen minutes were up, I told Glen that we should try looking for help. Maybe at least if we walked a little further, we would maybe come to a house. And where there was a house, there was help, and where there was help, there was shelter and where there was shelter, there was food and warmth. Besides, it was starting to get dark anyways. The sun was starting to set as I saw it lowering down between the trees on the far right.

"Ashley?", I heard Glen ask.

I continued walking. "Yeah?", I called over my shoulder.

Just then, Glen quickly ran up beside me and asked, "What kind of animals do you think we might run into? Remember New York has..."

"Glen stop.", I pleaded. "It's getting dark and I don't even want to think about wild animals at this time. We need to find some help."

Glen nodded with a sigh and continued to walk close beside me. Thanks to Glen, now I couldn't help but think of all the wild animals that we could possibly run into. I thought of bears and wolves. I thought of they're sharp teeth ripping through my flesh and eating me alive. I shivered and quickly pushed the thought away as the scent of food rushed through my nostrils.

I came to a stop. "Glen? Do you smell that?"

Glen stopped beside me and smelt the air. A smile spread across his face and nodded. "Food!"

Glen started running and when he did, I was too late to stop him. I sighed and ran after him. "Glen wait!", I yelled behind him.

Glen didn't stop and just kept on running. The pain was coming back to my feet and I wanted to stop and sit down for a while. I notice Glen came to a stopping point and within a couple of seconds, I stood beside him. I looked up at him and saw him starring at something. I cocked my eyebrow and turned to see what he was looking at. I gasped as the sight of something big and yellow infront of us. Through the trees, I could spot a wooden porch and a well. I took a couple steps closer to get a better look. I smiled as I thought Glen and I finally made it to help.

"Come on Glen.", I smiled and rushed down the rocky bank.

Glen stumbled down behind me. I ran off and reached the front porch. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. Glen stood beside me out of breath. I turned to him with a smile.

"What are you going to say?", Glen asked.

"That our family is missing and we can't find our parents.", I replied.

Glen nodded and went to say something until the door swung open and an elderly woman stood at the door. I looked up at her and gave her the most worried face I could give her. It just so happens, she wasn't looking down at Glen and I; she was looking straight ahead.

"Um?", Glen began.

"Excuse me Ma'am.", I spoke. "I was wondering if you could help us, our parents are missing and we can't find them."

The lady slowly moved her eyes down at us and gasped. When she did, blood spat out from her mouth and flew on Glen and I. I gasped and walked back. I watched in horror as the woman fell on her knees, looking back and forth at Glen and I and said, "Run." She fell to the floor with a thud and I let out a terrified scream.

"Glen run!", I screamed and Glen did. He ran aound the porch while I ran towards the backyard. I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. I reached the back yard and came to a quick stop when I saw a what looked like a man, sitting on his knees and stabbing what looked like a dog. I gasped and let out another scream, getting the man's attention. The man looked back at me and I gasped. That man was my Uncle Michael. I saw that he held a bloody knife in his hand and this caused me to scream more. I saw Uncle Michael stood up and held his hands up in what look like defeat. When I saw him beginning to walk over towards me, I took off full speed around the house. I ran over and ran up he front porch. I cried as I saw the dead old woman from a few seconds ago and slowly walked over her and ran inside the house.

"Ash!", I heard someone call my name. I spun around and saw Glen looking at me in horror.

I didn't pay attention to Glen that much. What really caught my eye was the room that I was in. The whole house from what I saw was all covered in what looked like blood. Blood was dripping off the walls, forming blood puddles on the floor. I let out a cry and then notice someone walking out of a room. I looked over and saw Aunt Esther. She was her eleven year old, little girl self and she was holding a knife and a cloth. I saw that the cloth was smeared in blood. I gulped.

"Oh my god...", Aunt Esther gasped as she saw Glen and I. "What are two doing here?"

She looked shocked to see us, but I felt the same towards her. If she was here, and so was Uncle Michael, then that means the whole family was here.

"We-we're sorry.", Glen chocked. "We-we didn't mean too."

Just then, footsteps were coming down the stairs and I looked over to see Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany.

"Yo Freds!", Uncle Chucky yelled. "Get rid of that dead body in the bathroom or give it to Creepers!"

I gasped and then saw Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany caught a glimpse of Glen and me.

"What are you two doing here?", Aunt Tiffany gasped.

"Mom! Dad!", Glen smiled happily and ran upstairs to hug them both. I saw how Aunt Tiffany and Uncle Chucky both exchanged looks and hugged Glen back.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here? You and Ashley we're suppose to be back at the house.", Aunt Tiffany said.

Before I could hear anything else, a pair of hands gripped my waist and lifted me up. I let out a yelp and look behind me and saw Uncle Michael. I gasped and went to scream until his hand covered my mouth. He signaled me to be quiet. I looked at him weird and felt him put me down. He motioned for me to stay where I was. I nodded my head slowly and watched as he pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He began to scribble something down. Once he was done, he handed the paper to me. I began to read:

I'm sorry you had to see that Ashley, but do you mind telling me why the hell you and Glen are here when you should be at home?

I handed the paper back to him and wiggled my finger, signaling for him to lean down. He did so and I whispered into his ear, "Someone was in the house."

Uncle Michael pulled away and starred at me for a moment. I could see is blue eyes between the eyes holes cut out in his mask.

"Ashley are you ok?", Aunt Esther asked walking over towards me. I looked up at her and nodded.

"What are you and Glen doing here anyway?", Aunt Esther said kind of angry. "You two should of been home were it was safe."

"There was someone in the house!", I nearly yelled. "They were trying to get me and Glen."

Aunt Esther exchanged a look with Uncle Michael. Uncle Michael shrugged his shoulders at Aunt Esther and turned back to me.

I let out a sigh. I knew it. I just knew this was going to happen. "You guys don't believe me do you?"

Before Aunt Esther and Uncle Michael could react, Uncle Pinhead came into the room, holding what looked like a long chain with a hook built at the end.

"What's going on here? You two do know we go work to do." Uncle Pinhead said. Then he looked at me. His cold, black eyes went back as he saw me.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?"

I gasped at him a I saw half of his face was covered in blood. I took a step back and bumped into something or someone. I looked back and saw Jeepers Creepers, eating what looked like a person's arm. That right there made me scream. Jeepers Creepers dropped the arm and reached out towards me. I ducked out of his reach and went to run. Uncle Pinhead went to grab me, but I ducked out of his reach too and went running towards a room that I assume was an office or an library as I saw stacks of papers and books stalked up on bookshelves.

"Ashley!", I heard Uncle Pinhead call. I gasped and spun around to see him coming with his hook chain dangling from his hand. I let out a scream and quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Ashley child, open the door now. Just come out and Uncle Michael or Jeepers Creepers will take you and Glen home.", Uncle Pinhead said.

I couldn't hear what Uncle Pinhead was saying. I was too busy looking for a way out. The thought of Jeepers Creepers eating a human arm scared me and I couldn't shake that thought out of my mind. I walked over to a window and unlocked the latch. I slid the door open and went to pull myself out to get out until I heard a smash. I looked over and saw the hook smash through the wooden door. I gasped as I saw another hook shot through the door.

"Ashley sweetie?", I heard Aunt Tiffany call.

I gulped and quickly puled myself out and jumped out the window. I was thankful that I wasn't that high and landed on the ground safely. I looked around, deciding whether to run to. The only place I had was the woods. I didn't really want to go there, but to get away from these..._people_, I had no choice.

"Ashley?!", I heard one of my Uncles yell, but I didn't know which one it was.

I quickly ran and headed straight for the woods. I ran up the bank as fast as I could and dissapeared within the trees. Once I couldn't see the house no longer in sight, I came to a stop by an big oak tree to catch my breath. I felt tears come to my eyes as the thought of Jeepers Creepers eating that arm, came to mind. For some reason, I just couldn't shake that thought away. It fluttered my mind. Then the blood smeared across Uncle Pinhead's face. I clutched my head, trying to shake the thoughts away and think about the good things. But that didn't happen. The thought of Uncle Michael stabbing that poor dog came to my mind. I wiped away my tears and sniffed.

"Ashley!", I heard what sounded like Uncle Chucky in the far distance.

I gasped and quickly stood up. Once I heard leaves crunching in the distance, I quickly ran off again. Tears were forming in my eyes as the walls in the houses had blood running off of them. I sobbed uncontrollably as I ran. My legs and feet were aching, my chest was hurting as it felt like I didn't have another breath in me. Without paying attention, I stumbled over a stump and almost lost my balance. Luckily, I regained myself and kept on running, but it wasn't until something caught my foot and sent me falling down on my face.

I let out a cry of pain and felt my face smash into something hard. I lifted my head up slowly and saw a rock. Blood was dripping on it and that was when I knew it was coming from my head as pain shot through it. I looked back to see what had my foot and looked to see a vine. I let out a groan and tried to roll over, but failed. My body was sore, aching and tired. I didn't even have eough energy to run away anymore. I lowered my face down slowly on the rock and let out a sigh. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block the tears, but they ended up fallin anyway.

I felt a lump in my throat form as I heard heavy footsteps walking. I gulped and hoped that it was just a deer or any other animal. I slowly lifted my head up and cried as pain shot through my entire body. My eyes were struggiling to stay open and just then, there in the moonlight stood a dark figure. I went to cry until I notice something shiny. By the looks of it, it looked like a machete and the tall dark figure was my dad.

A smile slowly spread across my face. "Daddy...", I breathed, before I collasped. "Save me..."


	13. Chapter 13: The Boogeyman

Chapter 13: The Boogeyman

I woke up to the sound of heavy breathing. I stirred in my sleep and turned over. I opened my eyes slowly and saw complete darkness. I lifted my head up, trying to adjust my eyes to the dark, but it didn't help. I moved my hand around and felt sheets. I must of had fell asleep somehow. Just then, flashbacks of Uncle Michael stabbing a dog, then Aunt Esther finding me and Glen in the house, and Jeepers Creepers eating a human arm...

I felt my stomach began to feel uneasy. I felt like I was going to vomit anytime soon. I slowly crawled out of bed and went to search for a bathroom, until I felt hand grab my shoulder. I gasped and quickly spun around and went to slap away whoever's hand that was. Then the lights came on and I looked to see Aunt Esther over on the other side of the room with the light switch. My dad as the one that had his hand on me.

"Awake I see.", Aunt Esther smiled.

"Wh-where am I?", I stammered.

"Home.", Aunt Esther replied.

I looked from my Aunt and looked up at my dad. He was starring at me for the longest time without a word. I remember back to what happened earlier. I last thing I really remember was running; running from whatever it was that caused me to run and then I ran into my dad. My dad was out in the woods and...and...I guess that was when I blocked out or something. Maybe that was when I fell asleep and my dad carried me home.

Esther, could you get a wet cloth and some food please? I remember she hasn't eaten since she's been home.,

I heard my dad say.

I looked over at Aunt Esther who nodded and walked out the door. I turned to my dad who turned to me.

Are you ok?,

he asked.

I thought for moment and nodded. The feeling in my stomach went away thankfully, but the flashbacks of what happened from earlier didn't. I still couldn't keep my mind off of that. The only thing that really sickened me was Jeepers Creepers eating that human arm.

Ashley talk to me. What happened?

, my dad asked.

I didn't know that there was silene between us, until he broke up. I looked up at my dad and shrugged. I couldn't find the right words to speak to tell hi what actually happened. Then again, maybe he did knew what happen. He had to be with the other killing that innocent elderly woman and whoever else was in that house. Maybe some people that lived in that house had escaped and my dad had went after them. Maybe that was why I ran in to him in the woods; maybe that was why he was out there and the others weren't. The others had stayed behind in the house to finish off the others and maybe clean up their mess or something.

Ashley?

, my dad spoke. He raised a hand to my hair and began to stroke it. I let him stroke my hair for a while until Aunt Esther came in with a tray. She didn't come alone though. Uncle Pinhead was behind her.

"I brought her some soup and french bread.", Aunt Esther smiled. She walked over and placed the tray on my lap.

Thank you Esther

., my dad said.

Aunt Esther nodded in response and handed him a wet cloth. My dad took the cloth and raised it over my head and began to damp my hair at first and then my forehead.

"How is she?", I heard Uncle Pinhead asked.

My dad sighed. _She won't talk to me._

Just then, silence filled the room and I felt all eyes on me. I didn't care though. I looked down at the bowl of soup that sat in front of me and then looked at the bread. It all looked good, but I wasn't hungry. I was still thinking about what had happened from earlier. I remembered the main reason why I left the house in the first place; there was someone in the house, someone in the closet.

"There is no one here Ashley.", I heard Uncle Pinhead say.

I would of ignored my Uncle's words, but that caught my attention. I looked up at him in confusent. How did he know what I was thinking?

"Just so you know dear child, I can read minds when you speak your thoughts out loud.", Uncle Pinhead smiled.

I gasped. There was no way he could read my thoughts right? I never heard of anyone reading people's thoughts. People couldn't read other people's thoughts unless they were not right in the head.

"I actually can read people's thoughts Ashley.", Uncle Pinhead chuckled.

"Speaking of that, if I wanted to block my thoughts from letting you hear them, how do I do that?", Aunt Esther asked.

Uncle pinhead looked up at her and smirked. "You don't...well, I shouldn't say that. I mean there is a way, but I rather not tell you."

Aunt Esther rolled her eyes. "And why the hell not?"

Uncle Pinhead chuckled at her reaction and then they started to fuss back and forth. I just ignored them and turned to look at my dad who kept damping the cloth on my head.

Ashley? Please talk to me

, I heard my dad sigh.

I turned away and let out a sigh. What was there to say?

"There is alot to be said child.", Uncle Pinhead said. "Do you mind telling us why you and Glen left the house?"

I remember back to the closet. Then I remember Uncle Pinhead could read minds. I looked up at Uncle Pinhead and thought out loud. I pictured the flashback in my mind at what happened before they left. I pictured the smiley face ball and the closet. I pictured the whole scene in my head, letting Uncle Pinhead hear it. I was hoping he would see it too, to actually know what happened and what caused me and Glen to leave the house in the first place.

In my mind, once I got to the part where Glen and I ran to the house in the woods, I stopped. I looked at Uncle Pinhead. His face was emtionless. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or just content. Then, he looked at me.

"Show me.", Uncle Pinhead said.

I knew what he meant by _show_, so I slid off the bed and walked over towards the door. I looked back to see Uncle Pinhead telling my dad and Aunt Esther to stay here until we return. Uncle Pinhead motioned for me to lead the way so I did. I walked out of my father's room and walked across the hall to mine. I saw Uncle Freddy across the hall, down from Uncle Chucky and Aunt Tiffany's room. He was standing outside his door doing whatever. He must of heard Uncle Pinhead closed the door as he looked down at us. A smile came across Uncle Freddy's face from what I could tell as he saw me.

"Ashley!", Uncle Freddy smiled.

I gave a weak smile and a small wave and walked to my bedroom door. I stopped and spun around to Uncle Pinhead.

"What if something bad happens?", I asked, breaking the silence.

Stopping at my bedroom door brought many flashbacks back in my mind and made me scared all of a sudden. I didn't want to get hit by the ball again and neither did I want to get hurt or killed by whoever threw the ball either. In a matter of fact, who threw the ball anyway? Who was hiding in my closet if the others were all gone out the house? Who chased me and Glen out the house anyway? Who did I see in the window when I was at the basement?

"Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm there. I just want to see if somethin happens when I'm there. If not, we'll call it a name and let you get some rest, but if something does happen, well, let me handle it.", Uncle Pinhead replied.

I nodded my head and turned back to the door. I let out a sigh and slowly turned the door knob. I opened the door slowly and gasped at the cold air that hit me. It was rather cold in my room and I wondered why. I turned on the lights and saw my room. I didn't know how I was going to do this, but I was hoping something will happen. Whoever was in this house, was going to die.

I stood next to the bed and starred at the closet. Uncle Pinhead, from what I saw out of the corner of my eye, stood against the wall and placed his hands behind his back. I waited for something to happen, but nothing.

Five minutes had past.

Then ten minutes.

Then twenty.

I heard Uncle Pinhead letting out a sigh and then spoke, "Well, I guess whoever was here, left. Let's go back to bed child."

Uncle Pinhead walked to the door and walked out. I went to leave, until I remembered what I did. I looked around the room for something to throw. I saw a soft ball and went over and picked it up. Without hesitation, I threw the ball at the closet door. It hit the door really hard and bounced off and rolled over towards the other side of the room. I waited. There was a silence for a few minutes and then I heard something shuffiling in the closet. I felt a lump forming in my throat and then, I saw the closet door open slowly. I gasp.

Without taking my eyes off the door, I yelled, "Uncle Pinhead!"

The door then swung wide open before my eyes and before I went to scream, a gray, wrinkly old looking hand slid out on the wall.

Just then, Uncle Pinhead was at my side and he looked at the closet. He pushed me behind him and then, chains came out from the floor and swooped in the closet and pulled out whoever was in the closet. I watched as the chains pulled out a person in a black, raggedy robe. I gasped as the person looked up and I got a good look at his face. He had what looked like pointy teeth and, dark eyes that were so deep in his eye sockets. Well, actually change that, he had no eyes from the looks of it. I let out a gulp and saw the chains dissapear. I gasped and looked up at Uncle Pinhead.

"Do you have any idea or concern about what could have happened to you if I would of torn you apart.", Uncle Pinhead warned.

The creature looked up at us and smirked, showing his sharp teeth. "You would of have stopped anyway to see who I really was Pinhead. I know you."

I gasped at how the creature talked. He sounded so demonic and evil. The creature stood up and then looked down at me. He reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the smiley face ball from earlier. I gasped.

He bent down and rolled the ball towaards me. I looked down at it and then looked back over at him.

"So is this her?", the creature asked.

Uncle Pinhead looked down at me and then back at the creature. "Yes, this is her. Ashley?", Uncle Pinhead called.

I looked up at him and waited for what he had to say.

"Ashley.", Uncle Pinhead spoke. "This is Boogeyman, better known as your Uncle Boogey."


	14. Chapter 14: Uncle Pinhead Leaves

Chapter 14: Uncle Pinhead Leaves

That night, I met another one of my Uncles; Uncle Boogey better known as the Boogeyman. Uncle Boogey had apologized to Glen and I for scaring us. He told us that the only reason why he was in the house so that he could watch over us while the others were gone. Kind of made sense I Pinhead explained to everyone why Glen and I ran away from the house from earlier and why we were so scared, everyone relaxed and thanked Uncle Boogey for "_watching_" over us.

Everyone, including Uncle Boogey was gathered in the dining room once again. I sat between my dad and Uncle Leatherface this time. Uncle Pinhead called a family meeting and I knew where this was going. I think that everyone was going to discuss about mine and Glen's behavior and reactions when we saw what they did back at the house. For some reason, I still couldn't get Jeepers Creepers eating a human arm out my head. I mean he was eating a arm! A human arm! When I think about it, that human arm could of been mine if I wasn't a part of this family.

While we sat in silence, I felt someone starring at me. I thought it was maybe my father since because I wasn't talking to him earlier. When I looked up at him, he seemed to be starring at the wall. I started to feel uncomfortable as I looked across the table and saw Uncle Pinhead starring at me. I gulped and began to wonder if he read my thoughts. I hoped not. I didn't want to make matters worse and have an akward relationship with Jeepers Creepers either.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt something nudging me. I looked over to see Uncle Leatherface nudging me in the arm. He motioned his head over at Uncle Pinhead.

"Is there something on your mind Ashley?", Uncle Pinhead questioned.

Ha, I knew it! He was reading my mind. I could tell by the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"Actually I do.", I replied. All eyes were on me then, including my dad's. "Back in the woods, why did you kill, that woman and whoever else was in that house? And Uncle Michael? Why did you kill that dog? He wasn't doing anything."

I heard a few sighs and I saw Uncle Michael getting out a notepad and pen and began to scribble. Everyone was watching him write. Once he was done, he passed the notepad down to Uncle Boogey, then Uncle Leatherface and then me. I took the note pad and began to read:

I really don't want to tell you Ashley. I will tell you when your a little older and the answer to your other question is the reason why we killed that family back in the woods is because we had to. We had to make sure no one was around us within ten to fifteen miles to see what we were doing and who we are. I mean, if someone knew that we were here, do you have any idea what would happen?

After I finished reading the note, I put the note pad down. I looked over at Uncle Michael and sighed. "But they weren't doing anything."

"Ashley, do you know why we kill?", I heard Uncle Chucky snap.

I looked over at him and shrug. "No." Then I was thinking of a smart comment. "I was hoping you would tell me."

Uncle Chucky rolled his eyes and snatched out a knife from his pocket and stabbed it in the table. "We kill because not only do we have to, but it makes us...feel relieved. There's nothing wrong with killing once in a while."

Everyone at the table except for Glen and I, nodded their heads in agreement.

"There are many reasons to kill.", Uncle Boogey added. "But mostly a killer's main reason to kill is to get revenge. I mean think about it. I know for a fact that most of you had a hard life before you died. Maybe things weren't going your way or maybe because people were treating you badly."

Everyone grew silent at the table and it occured to me that Uncle Boogey was right. Maybe the only reason why my family killed was to get revenge. Was it true? I wondered what happened to them before they...became like this. I wondered what happened to Uncle Freddy and what made his skin so burnt really bad. Also, what happened to Uncle Pinhead and why did he have pins in his head? There were so many questiones running through my mind and Uncle Pinhead must of read my thoughts as he gave me a stern look. I quickly looked away from him and turned back to Uncle Boogey as he continued talking.

"And let me not forget that some of us here sitting at this table was either murdered or left to die.", Uncle Boogey said.

I felt my dad shift in his chair next to me after Uncle Boogey said that. I looked over at him as I saw him fiddiling with the edge of his machete. I didn't know my dad brought that to the table along with him. I hope he wasn't going to use it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Uncle Pinhead stood up from the end of the table. I looked over at him.

"Sorry everyone, we will discuss this another time. I have to leave." Uncle Pinhead said. I watched Uncle Pinhead walk out of the room and dissapeared down the hall. I cocked my eyebrow and wonder where he was going. Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Uncle Michael starring down at me. He opened his arms.

"I think we should get some rest.", I heard Aunt Esther say. Everyone nodded there heads in agreement and stood up and went to walk out. I let Uncle Michael pick me up. I guess he was going to tuck me in again. I wonder what time it was and that was when I looked up on the wall to read the clock: two thirty-five in the morning. Great.

"Goodnight daddy.", I called over Uncle Michael's shoulder. My dad didn't move until everyone else was gone. Uncle Michael carried me up the stairs and carried me towards my room. He opened the door and laid me down on my bed. The bed was cold and neatly made. Uncle Michael pulled out the covers and I crawled under.

"Goodnight Ashley.", I heard someone say.

I looked over Uncle Michael's arm and saw Uncle Boogey walking back to my closet. I smiled. At least I wasn't alone in my room incase something happened.

"Goodnight Uncle Boogey.", I replied.

I watched him open the closet and dissapear inside. Uncle Michael walked over and shut the closet door and turned back to me.

"Uncle Michael?", I asked him. "I'm not really sleepy yet."

Uncle Michael came over and took a seat next to me. "You will be soon enough once you lay your head on that pillow."

I gasped. Uncle Michael spoke once again to me. A smile spread across my face and I reached my hand over to touch his mask. I ran my finger along the outline of his masked lips and said, "You finally talk. It's about time."

I let out a giggle and Uncle Michael took my hand off his mask and put it in his hand. I looked down at our hands and saw how very small mine was compared to his. Uncle Michael's hand was similar to my dad's hand; the same palm size, same finger lenth, same everything. I smiled.

"Why did Uncle Pinhead leave?", I asked. I remember watching Uncle Pinhead leave and wondered why he did. That was very unlike him. When Uncle Michael and I came up here, he wasn't in his room, not that seen anyway.

"He had to go take care of some buisness.", Uncle Michael replied.

"Like?"

Uncle Michael for the first that I heard, had let out a laugh and leaned over pull the covers over me. "Times like this, your Uncle would leave here and there to go check on things."

I cocked my eyebrow. "What kinds of things?"

"I think it's better if you asked him Ashley. Its really hard to explain what...well, what his job is.", Uncle Michael sighed.

I could tell in his voice that he was hiding something. I knew for a fact that he knew what Uncle Pinhead did for a living. He knew where Uncle Pinhead went, but why wouldn't he tell me. Maybe this was another thing that I had to wait for until I got older.

"Will he come back?", I asked.

Uncle Michael nodded. "Of course, but I'm not sure when though. Usually when he leaves, he's usually gone for about two weeks."

I gasped and quickly sat up in bed. "Two weeks!?"

Uncle Michael shushed me and laid me back down. He removed my bangs out from my eyes and told me that two week or not, Uncle Pinhead will come back sooner or later and when he does, I could ask him where he's been and then maybe Uncle Pinhead will tell me what he does, where he goes and other stuff about his life. I didn't want to be til I was older though, I wanted to know now.

"Get some sleep Ashley.", Uncle Michael sighed. "I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded my head and reached my arms up for a hug. Uncle Michael gave me a hug and pressed his masked lips on my forehead. He then stood up, walked over to the door and walked out. He left the door open and I could see that the hall light was still on. I looked out into the hall and I could see Aunt Esther across the hall in her bed, reading a book. I smiled at her and then laid back down in my bed and turned over. Uncle Michael was right, as soon as I hit my head on the pillow, I will go to sleep because right now, I felt myself drifting off into a deep slumber.


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare 2

Chapter 15: Nightmare Number 2

The sound of trees rattiling had caused me to turn over and awaken. My eyes were open and the first thing I saw was smoke. Then the smell hit my nostrils. I gasped and quickly shot up. Looking around, I saw that I wasn't in my bed or in any other room that was apart of my home. I was outside. I looked up towards the night sky and then looked back at the smoke. I sigh in relief. The smoke was coming from the bonfire.

Question was, how did I get out here? Where was my dad and everybody else? And why was their a fire lit, but nobody wasn't attending to it? So many questioned filled my head and it gave me a headache. I sighed and pulled myself up. I wiped the dirt and crumble of dead grass and leaves off my pants. I looked around and saw the one side of me was surrounded by trees while the other half lead back to the house. I smiled as I saw the house and thought of home. I started walking off towards the house, ignoring the cool air that sent shivers down my spine. I crossed my arms over my chest as I walked and wondered if Aunt Esther or my dad was inside getting something and ready to come back out to get me.

I walked up the steps of the back porch and walked up towards the door. I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. Inside the house was pitch black. I reached my hand over towards the wall and turned the switch. The lights came on and I smiled. But soon, my smile quickly faded away as I saw that the inside was different and then it occured to me that this wasn't my house. I walked inside and somehow the door closed shut by itself. I looked back and cocked my eyebrow.

'Maybe the wind had shut it', I thought.

I shrugged it off and continued walking around. The room I first enter was the kitchen, but it wasn't a kitchen for too long. In fact, the house wasn't much of a house. The walls were either torn or burned down. The furniture was ripped or ruined and doors were flat down on the floor. The floors were covered in dirt, dust and ash. I wondered what happened here. Is this wasn't my house, then who's was it?

I walked into what I assume was the living room. Some of the furniture was missing like the TV, bookcase, and coffee table. All that there was left was the couch and two recliners that were torn and ripped apart. I sighed and then, something shiny caught my eye. There, in the middle of the floor was a box. Shivers went down my spine as it looked like someone had just put it there for me to find. It wasn't covered in ash or dust like everything else was. It looked as if it was brad new. I walked over to it and picked it up. It had pretty gold designs marked all over it and then something caught my eye. Sticking out of the crease edge of the box was small piece of paper. I opened it and read: 'Lament Configuration'.

I cocked my eyebrow. Lament Configuration? What was that? What did that even mean? I threw the piece of paper on the floor. I walked over to the ripped couch and sat down on it. I starred at the box in my hand and ran my fingers over the designs. It was so pretty and I began to wonder if it even opened. I went back to the crease I found the slip of paper and tried to turn it. Surprisingly, it worked. I twisted it, turned it and other stuff. I smiled and continued playing with the box until something lit up. A circle on the box glew and I ran my finger over the circle. If I knew then, what I known now, I would of never had messed with the box in the first place because before I knew it, chains shot out. I quickly dropped the box and went to stand back until the chains shot over towards me. I didn't know there was hooks attached to the ends until I felt one go through the skin on my arm and pulled me down on the floor.

I let out a scream of pain and watched in horror as part of the box lifted up on its own and then turned and went back to down to fit together with the other parts. The box was now one and I gasped. I let out another terrifying scream as I heard something waking down the stairs. Someone or something was in the house and I couldn't run, I couldn't escape, I couldn't do anything. The hook pulled against my skin, begging to pull my flesh apart. Tears formed in my eyes and I let out a whimper as I felt something poking my shoulder. I looked over and came face to face with the most scariest and gruesome creature I ever saw. I screamed. The creature was plae white and what surprised me was that he had only half a body. He only had the upper half of his body and that was it. He had sharp pointy teeth and they moved in chattering motion.

I quickly turned away from the creature and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that this was only a dream. The sound of the creature's teeth chattering echoed through my ears as he ran his hand down my arm. He then pulled his arm away and must of crawled somewhere else as I heard the chattering begin to fade away. My tears were burning my eyes as I tried to look through the darkness of the house. Just then, the sound of chattering started to pick up again and I let out cry. I hoped that the creature wasn't to come back towards me, but I knew he was and it just so happened that the chattering creature wasn't alone; I saw a tall figure stand beside him. I couldn't see his face, but he had the body of a man and he wore a long black, silky robe-like costume. The skin on his hands were plae white also just like the chattering creature and it made me wonder if he was like the chattering creature.

I let out another cry as I felt the hook pulling harder at my skin. I felt blood rushing out my arm and onto the floor. It must of been alot as I felt the warm blood glide under me and wet my shirt.

"A little girl.", I heard someone say. It sounded like a man, only more demonic. I gulped as the voice came from the tall, black robe man. I still couldn' see his face, but his voice sounded so familar. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew I met this guy before. His costume was beginning to look familar too. Just then, as the moonlight rose up and shined on the tall man's face, I found out who the man was. It was Uncle Pinhead. The pins in his head were glistening in the moonlight and made his face look shiny. Just then, another man with matching plae white skin stood next to Uncle Pinhead. He was a little chubby and a big bald head. He wore shades and liquid was drizziling out his mouth.

"A kid opened the box?", the chubby man asked. "But how?"

"Doesn't matter.", Uncle Pinhead said, crossing his hands behind his back. "She opened the Lament Configuration and she will surely die under no circumstances."

I gasped. "What?", I nearly yelled. "Uncle Pinhead it's me! Your niece Ashley. Ashley Vorehees!"

Uncle Pinhead starred at me in confusment. The chubby one even looked confused even though he had shades on and the creature that was on the floor must of been confused also as he stopped chattering his teeth. I didn't know if it was something I said, but I wondered why Uncle Pinhead was confused.

"You know the kid?", the chubby one tried to whisper to Uncle Pinhead even though I heard him.

Uncle Pinhead turned to him quickly and turned back to me. He shook his head. "Not that I remember. What boggles my mind is, how did she know my name?"

I sighed and spoke up. "Uncle Pinhead it's me! Ashley? Remember? We were suppose to have a family meeting, but you had left too soon because you had to do something and Uncle Michael had tucked me in and...hey! Uncle Michael told me to ask you what it was that you do and..."

Before I could speak any further, I felt a sharp pain shot through my lips. I tried to look down, but couldn't. I could feel the hook ready to pull my lips off and I tried to let out a scream, but fail. My lips were 'hooked' shut, making it impossible for me to speak. My tears were streaming down my face and dripped off my chin. Then, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw what looked like a woman; well, she had the face of a woman. She had no hair and her eyes were a bright red along with her lips and her costume.

"What's taking so long?", she asked Uncle Pinhead. "Levithan expected you to be back a few minutes ago."

Uncle Pinhead didn't reply back to her, nor did he even look at her. He was starring at me instead. Then, unexpectedly, he walked over to me and with one swift of his hand, the hook dissapeared from my lips, but the pain didn't. I felt my lips began to bleed also and I now let out a cry. Uncle Pinhead bent down on his knees so that he was closer to face me.

"Poor child, opened the Lament Configuartion and is now going to suffer an eternal death.", Uncle Pinhead sighed.

I gasped and moved away. I yanked the hook out of my arm and backed up againt the couch. I pulled my knees to my chest and continued to sob as I heard the woman in the background yelling at Uncle Pinhead. I couldn't understand one thing though; why didn't Uncle Pinhead recognize or remember me? And who in the heck was all of these 'people'?

"Pinhead, if your not going to kill the child, I will!", the woman snapped. I saw her walking over towards me and I let out a scream. Uncle Pinhead moved his arm out infront of her to block her from taking another step towards me. Uncle Pinhead turned to me and said, "I'll finish her, but first, I want to find out some information from this child. Surprisingly, she knows my name and no other human being has known it before, before they die and become a cenobite."

'A Cenobite?', I thought in my mind. 'What was a Cenobite?'. Just then, I remembered Uncle Pinhead telling me he could read thoughts. A smile came to my mind and I pictured out loud as I could and thought of Uncle Pinhead, my family and me all going to New York to live our life. I pictured all of us living a happy life and sitting at the dining room table, talking about all kinds of stuff.

Uncle Pinhead must of heard my thoughts as his face expression went bewildered. I smiled and hoped that he remembered. Then I thought out loud to Uncle Pinhead, saying that I know that he can read my thoughts. He must of heard my thoughts and then began to step back to the chubby guy.

"Butterball?", Uncle Pinhead called to him.

The chubby man I assume who was butterball replied with an "Yes?"

"You, Chatterer and Angelique get back to the quarters; I'll be back soon.", Uncle Pinhead replied.

The woman who I assume was Angelique, gasped and went to fuss until Chatterer snarled at her and Angelique sighed and walked away. Butterball followed behind them and before I knew it, they were gone. I turned to Uncle Pinhead who was starring down at me. I smiled.

"Hey Uncle-"

"What's your name child?", he asked, cutting me off.

I gave him a questioning look. "Ashley.", I replied.

He nodded with a 'hmm'. "Tell me child, how is it that you know my name and that you know very little of my powers?"

I sighed. Darn it, even my flashback didn't bring him back to remembering me. "Uncle Pinhead, it's me. I'm your niece Ashley. Well, supposibly your adopted niece. My dad who is Jason Vorehees, better known at the killer of Camp Crystal Lake had took care of me when I had no one else left in the world. My dad told me that my mom and dad had left me to die out in the woods and that was when he found me and took me in. He also told me that, he met you and the others a couples weeks later after my exsistence and told you all that he was going to keep and raise me up to be a killer like you all. And when my dad told you all that, he said that you all took a blood oath to help out and raise me to be a killer also. And-"

"Stop right there.", Uncle Pinhead warned.

I stood quiet.

"Now, I don't know who you are, or how you found the Lament Configuration, but either way, I'm gonna-"

"Kill me?", I finished for him.

Uncle Pinhead stood still for a moment and replaced his hands back behind him.

I sighed. "But Uncle Pinhead, I'm-"

"I'm NOT your uncle!", Uncle Pinhead nearly yelled.

I was taken back and then slowly stood to my feet. There was no point in thinking out loud and picturing in my mind of him, me, and the others all together. If he didn't remember me, then he sure wouldn't remember the others. I give up. Then, I remember back to when Uncle Michael when he tucked me in and told me about Uncle Pinhead. If I wanted to know anything about him, I had to ask him. Great.

"Alright.", I said, breaking the silence between us.

I must of been so deep in thoughts because I was now sitting on a table with Uncle Pinhead directly infront of me. I didn't felt myself move or being picked up. Nor did I see any of this happening.

"Alright what?", Uncle Pinhead questioned.

"If your going to kill me, at least let me ask you some questions first. Fair trade?", I smiled.

Uncle Pinead starred down at me in what looked like disgust. His lips curled into a snarl and he looked like he was ready to murder me any minute. His face seemed to relax though as he most of thought of a fair trade: I get information from him, he gets to kill me. Fair trade alright, I must say.

"Depends on what kind of questions you have.", Uncle Pinhead replied.

"There questions about you.", I smiled.

Uncle Pinhead sighed and said, "What is it possibly that you want to know about?"

"Well for starters, your name is Pinhead and you can read minds and from what I saw and felt, you kill people by hooked chains...am I correct?"

I know what I said, didn't make sense, but I couldn't think of any other way to ask.

Uncle Pinhead's face went from relax to anger. "Speaking of such, how did you know all of this anyway? You seem to know me, but I don't know you. It should be the other way around honestly."

"Well actually Uncle Pinhead, this is probably the first conversation we had of getting to know each other. Back at home, we never really spoken to each other that much. All you ever cared abou was asking questions on how to train me and who was going to train me and such.", I snapped.

"Train you for what?"

"To be a killer just like you and the others.", I replied.

"Others?", Uncle Pinhead asked questioningly.

I nodded. I wanted to tell him that he was my Uncle and he was part of a big family of killers, but what was the point? He wasn't going to believe me anyway. If he didn't believe that I was his niece, then what makes you think that he was going to believe that he was my Uncle and family.

"Alright, one more question and then we can get down to buisness.", I smirked.

Uncle Pinhead smiled a cocky smile and nodded in approval, waiting for me to talk.

"If your not human like me, are you immortal or what?", I asked.

"I'm a Cenobite to answer your question. In other word's, I'm the Hell God's, favorite son.", Uncle Pinhead said that with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and moved my foot up on his chest and pushed him back. He stumbled a few steps back and gave me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to make his move to kill me. He seemed to take his time wisely and slowly as he seemed to be waiting for the perfect moment to struck me.

"Ashley?", Uncle Pinhead asked.

I looked up at him and saw him pointing his finger, motioning that something was behind me. I cocked my eyebrow and looked back behind me, but nothing wasn't there.

"There ain't...", before I got the full sentence out, I turned back to Uncle Pinhead and when I did, I saw a glimpse of his hand slash across my face. I let out a scream and saw nothing. I mean nothing. Pain shot throughout my entire body. I brought my hand up to my face as I cried out and tried to cover my face to help stop the pain and bleeding. It didn't work of course, but something else caught my attention. When I felt for my eyes, I felt nothing, but two big holes sucked in my skull. I gasped. No wonder why I couldn't see. Uncle Pinhead had slashed out my eyes! I felt the blood pouring from my face and onto my hand and everywhere else. Just then, another pain shot through me, only this pain was never ending. The pain was coming through my heart. Even though I couldn't see, I still had my hands and I moved my hands down to my chest where my heart was. Something cold, metal and sharp was sticking out of my chest. It felt familar. It felt the edge blade of my dad's machete.

I wanted to scream, but felt to weak. It felt like my life was draining from me. I fell off the table and landed on the floor hard. I was coughing. I was rolling on the floor, whimpering, and groaning in pain. Then the sound of evil laughter was heard. It sounded like more than one person though. I heard Uncle Pinhead and maybe Uncle Freddy also? Then I felt cold breath breathing on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Ashley...welcome, to hell."


	16. Chapter 16: Ashley's First Kill

Chapter 16: Ashley's First Kill

I quickly shot up and was gasping for air. My chest was heaving up and down as I breathed and looked around to see where I was. Thankfully, I was in my room, in my bed. I let out a sigh of relief and laid back down with my eyes shut. I laid my arm over my eyes and thought about my dream. I couldn't believe this was the second nightmare I had this week. First it waS my dad and Uncle Freddy and now it's Uncle Pinhead. I remember I told my dad and Uncle Freddy about my nightmare with them in it, and they both thought it was because the fight that broke out between them before I fell asleep.

When I think about it, I was talking to Uncle Michael about Uncle Pinhead before I fell asleep. Maybe my dad and Uncle Freddy were right. Maybe the fight they had had caused me to have a nightmare since it happened before I fell asleep and maybe since Uncle Michael and I were talking about Uncle Pinhead before I went to sleep, maybe that was the reason why I had a nightmare with him in it. I sighed. It all made sense now.

I removed my arm from over my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I realized that there was a little bit of light shining in my room. I looked over and out the window. The sun was coming up so it must of been six or seven O'clock in the morning. I let out a yawn and rolled over on my other side and got up. I slid out of bed, put my socks on and walked out. I stepped foot out in the hallway and looked around to see that all the doors were closed except for one. It was Uncle Pinhead's. I walked down slowly and peeked inside. I gasped in shock at how his room was decorated inside. His walls were black with a white floral design running across it. His bed was decorated in all black. What caught my eye thought was the machine that was on it. There were no pillows from what I seen. Just two machines. They both were shaped in a circular shape and had lights beaming off the sides. It was almost like an alien pillow, if that was even possible.

I moved away from his room and looked around to see if somebody saw me snooping. I quickly rushed to the stairs and walked down them. I walked into the kitchen and the first thing I grabbed for was a glass of water. I could still feel my heart pounding from the nightmare that I had. For some reason, I still couldn't get Uncle Pinhead's words from out my head. After I took a sip of my water, I thought of the dream and began to think that it felt so real. I could still feel the pain in my arm. It was just so weird how that happened.

I gulped down the rest of my water and put the glass in the sink. I didn't know what I was going to do while I waited for the others to wake up. The least I could do was try to eat something since I didn't eat that soup and french bread from last night. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk and a box of cereal. I looked down at the cereal box and realized that I never had this brand before. It was Cookie Crisp. I opened it and poured the cereal mix in the bowl and then added the milk.

I ate breakfest in silence. As soon as I was finished eating, Uncle Michael walked into the kitchen. I didn't know he was up. In fact, I didn't really hear him come down the stairs. He walked past me and walked over to the counter top. He reached into the knife rack and pulled out the biggest one there was.

"Uncle Michael?" I questioned, feeling confused.

He didn't answer me. Instead, he just grabbed the knife, held it firmly in his hand and started walking off. He walked off slowly, taking his time as he walked over to the stairs. I was confused at his behavior and stood up from my seat and ran off to follow him. He was halfway up the stairs as I got to the first step. I walked behind him but was a few steps back just in case he went to try something. I followed him to the top and followed him towards his room. I wonder why he had the knife. Was there someone or something in his room? Uncle Michael came to a stop in his door way. He froze in place for a minute and turned his head back slowly to look at me.

I felt scared now. The look he was giving me sent shivers down my spine and I wondered if he was going to tell me to leave or use the knife to speak for him. Uncle Michael turned from me and then back to his room. He took a step in and walked to the other side of his room. I know it wasn't polite to walk in other people's rooms without permission, but I couldn't resist. I had to find out what he was going to do. I slowly walked in the room and looked over to see Uncle Michael walking to the window. He stopped and looked out. Then he slowly turned his head to me. I don't know why he wasn't speaking me, but then he raised his finger up and slowly wiggled it. He was motioning for me to come over. I slowly walked over and looked out the window as he pointed.

There sitting in the front yard up our drive way was a cop car. The red and blue lights were flashing on so I assume they must of just got here. I wondered if the reason why they came here was because of what happened back in the woods. They probably found all the dead bodies and thought that we must of done it which we did, but they could't know that.

"Uncle Michael?", I asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at me in response, but didn't say a word.

"Your not going to kill the cops are you?"

Uncle Michael just starred down at me and without a word, he turned on his heel and began to slowly walk to his closet. He had on his navy blue mechanic suit on, but I guess he was going to change into a white muscular shirt along with a pair of ripped blue jeans. He went into his bathroom an changed and walked out with the white shirt and jeans on. Surprisingly, he didn't have is mask on. His hair was brushed and flattened and from the smell of it, he smelt of BOD cologne that I use to smell back at the camp when my dad would kill teenage boys.

He threw his mechanic uniform on the floor and grabbed the knife. "Come on Ash, I don't want to wake the others."

I nodded my head and followed Uncle Michael out the door.

"What are you going to do?", I asked, pointing at the knife.

"To see what this cop wants. I don't want to disturb the others so hopefully, this cop would just do what he has to do and leave.", Uncle Michal replied.

I nodded and followed him down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to put the knife back and came back to answer the front door as soon as there was a knock on it. Before Uncle Michael opened the door, he whispered to me, "Whatever I say, just go along ok."

I nodded my head in agreement and watched as Uncle Michael opened the door.

A cop stood there at the door way. He wore his officer uniform with a gun plastered in a belt on his right hip along with handcuffs on the other side. He face was expressionless and he just starred at my Uncle and then me.

"Good morning folks.", the cop said in a southern accent.

"Good morning sir, can I help you with anything?", Uncle Michael replied cooly.

The cop scratched his chin and nodded. "I was wondering if you knew anything about the Hudson family far back in the woods? They live about a couple miles from here?"

Uncle Michael shook his head. "No sir. My family and I just moved here a couple days ago. We thought we were the only ones that lived back here in the northen woods."

The cop let out a chuckle and shook his head. "No sir, you weren't the only ones, but yes, the Hudson family was found slautered. A bloody massacre if you ask me and I was wondering if you or anyone in your family knew anything about it?"

Uncle Michael shook his head. "Like I said, my family and I just moved here."

"I see.", the cop nodded his head. Then he looked down at me and smiled a toothless smile. "Hey little lady.", the cop said to me.

I gave a shy smile and scooted closer to Uncle Michael. Uncle Michael wrapped his arm around me and let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry; she's a little shy around strangers."

The cop nodded with a smile. "I see. Would it be ok if I can..."

I didn't know what the cop was talking about, but my Uncle seemed to know as he picked me up and pushed to the side to let the cop in. "No, please.", Uncle Michael smile.

The cop smiled and muttered a 'Thank you', before investigating around our house. I turned to Uncle Michael with a questioning look and whispered in his ear, "What about the others?"

Uncle Michael stood quiet for a minute and then shrug his shoulders. Uncle Michael carried me in his arms and walked over to the couch and sat me down. Uncle Michael took a seat next to me and we watched the cop as he circled around the room, scanning his eyes everywhere. I wondered what he possibly looking for, I mean, whatever it was, it couldn't be here. Not in our home.

"You have a lovely home here.", the cop told Uncle Michael.

Uncle Michael smiled with a nod. "Thank you sir, one of my brother's had bought it."

"Really? For how much?"

Uncle Michael shrug. "I'm not sure, he really didn't say."

The cop didn't reply. He was still circling around the room and picked up a few antiques that sat on the bookself in the far corner from the room.

Just then, I heard a door open and shut from the kitchen. I let out a small gasp and turned to Uncle Michael. Somebody was up, and whoever that somebody was, probably didn't know that we had company. Uncle Michael turned to me and gave me a slight nod to go off and get whoever was up. Before I could get up from my seat, a man walked into the room. He had brown silk hair brushed back to the sides of his head. He wore a army, looking hat along with a plain white t-shirt and camoflage pants. I smiled. Uncle Pinhead was back.

"I'm sorry to disturb, I just...", Uncle Pinhead began to say until he was cut off by the cop.

"Who are you sir?", the cop asked.

"That's my brother Elliot.", Uncle Michael cut in. "He's the one that bought the house."

"Elliot?", the cop questioned.

"Elliot Spencer.", Uncle Pinhead finished.

"Ah, Spencer. Elliot Spencer, that sounds so familar.", the cop said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I use to be in the war. If you had friends who went to the war, they probably told you about me.", Uncle Pinhead smirked.

"I wouldn't recall, but Elliot Spencer sounds very familar. I would like to say we probably met before, but if we have, I would of recalled your face.", the cop replied.

Uncle Pinhead nodded and walked over towards Uncle Michael and me. Uncle Pinhead picked me up from the couch and took a seat that I was in. He sat me on his lap and turned to the cop.

"So officer, is there any problem?", Uncle Pinhead said skipping to the next conversation.

The cop replaced the vase back on the shelf and turned to us. "Just like I told your brother there.", the cop said, pointing at Uncle Michael. "There's a family that lives a couple miles from here and they were all murdered. Do you know anything about that?"

I stood quiet throughout the whole time as Uncle Pinhead, Uncle Michael and the cop had discussed back and forth about the murder of the Hudson family.

"Look officer.", Uncle Michael sighed. "All I know is that my family and I didn't do it. Besides, I already told you that we all moved here a couple days ago. We're still settiling in and getting use to living out here in the northern woods."

I knew Uncle Michael was growing impatient with the cop and wanted him out of here. I didn't blame him, I wanted the cop out of here too. As for Uncle Pinhead, he was just going with the flow and answering all the cop's questions that needed to be answered.

"Well.", the cop sighed. "I'm not accusing anybody...yet, but I find it kind of funny that after you guys move in, they end up dead.

I listened to carefully to what the cop said. I listened very intently. He said that he wasn't accusing anyone, but it's funny when he said that part, after we moved in, they ended up dead. Yeah, that sounded acussing enough. I was getting mad now and I could see Uncle Michael was too. I shifted myself in Uncle Pinhead's lap. I slowly slid myself off and went to walk out of the room. I walked out while I still heard the cop ramble on about the Hudson family murder. I walked into the kitchen, my anger boiling. I didn't know why I was getting upset since my family were the ones that killed the Hudson family. I guess it was because the Cop was trying to out-smart us or something I didn't know.

Just then, I heard a loud bang and saw one of the kitchen walls shake. The pictures that hung on that wall fell off and hit the floor. Then, I heard a scream. I got up from my chair and ran back into the living room. I looked over and saw the Cop knocked out on the floor. I saw Uncle Michael standing over him with a clenched fist. I smiled thinking that Uncle Michael couldn't hold his hanger anymore. I walked over to Uncle Michael's side and looked down at the cop. Blood was drizziling fron his head and ran down his face. I giggled at the display and heard Uncle Pinhead walk from behind me.

"What do we do now?", I asked, looking up at my two uncles.

Uncle Pinhead who was still in his human form, turned to Uncle Michael and suggested that they we let Jeepers Creepers take care of the cop.

"At least he'll feed unlike he use too.", Uncle Pinhead said. "If we give him this man, Jeepers Creepers would be set for another three weeks without starving."

Uncle Michael nodded. "Sounds like a plan, but what do we do with the car?"

"We'll hide it somewhere, until then, no one will know what happened.", Uncle Pinhead replied. "Ashley, search through his pockets and take anything that you think we might need and burn the rest. Michael, go and wake Jeepers Creepers up and tell him that there's a meal waiting for him."

Uncle Michael and I both nodded our heads in agreement. We did what we were ordered to do. I went throught the cops pocket and pulled out his gun, handcuffs, wallet and a pair set of keys.

"Let me see those keys Ashley. Imma go ge rid of the car.", Uncle Pinhead said.

I handed him the keys and watched as he dissapeared out the room. I heard the front door open and then close. I went back to searching through the cop's pockets, but found nothing. I sighed and looked at the three objects I pulled out. The first one I reached for was his gun. I ran my fingers over it and held it firmly in my hand. I pointed it out in a position to make it look like I was about to shoot it. I smiled at the gun in my hand. I felt like I had power somehow just holding this gun. I put the gun back down and then picked up the wallet. I saw money sticking out of it as I opened it. There was five hundred dollar bills, a couple tens and three twentys. A lot of money that this cop had. Then, something in the clear pocket had caught my eye. It was a picture of a little girl with long, blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She had the same round face as the cop and the same eyes. Then I began to wonder if this was his daughter.

I took the picture out of the pocket and flipped it over. There was a blue, cursive writing on it that read: 7 years olds.

The little girl in the picture was seven years old and I wonder if this really was his daughter. I let out a sigh and put the picture back in the wallet. Even though there was silence in the room, I didn't hear the cop awaken as he sat in front of me with the angriest look I ever seen. He snatched my wrist and yanked me toward him. I let out a yell and try yanking my arm, but this only caused his grip to tighten on me.

"Who the hell are you! And what the hell...", the cop didn't get to finish his sentence as I lifted my foot up and kicked him square in the jaw. He let me go suddenly and I let out a scream for help. I was hoping for Uncle Michael or Jeepers Creepers to come to my rescue, but I didn't hear no one. The cop grabbed my ankle and dragged me toward him. I let out another scream and tried kicking and hitting the cop away, but that only made matters worse.

"Stop it kid!", the cop yelled in my face and crawled on top of me. He held my legs down with his and pinned my hands down above my head. I let out another scream and the cop removed one of his hands from mine to cover my mouth. With my one hand free, I hit the cop across the head and this caused him to let me go to clutch his head. I remember the weak spots that Uncle Freddy had showed me during the training and without thinking, I kicked the cop between the legs. He let out a yelp and clutched his crotch with his hands. He fell to the floor and this gave me some time to grab the closest weapon I could get: the gun.

I snatched the gun up in my hands and aimed it at the cop. Tears were forming in my eyes and my heart was pounding hard in my chest. I didn't know what I was thinking, but before I realized what I done, the gun sounded off and the cop laid helplessly on the floor. He wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing. He was dead.


	17. Chapter 17: An Accident

Chapter 17: An Accident

Three hours had past since I commited my first murder. I really didn't want to call it a murder, I wanted to call it an accident. Deep inside of me, I didn't mean to shoot the cop; I didn't mean to do it. I guess my emotions had got the best of me because I was one the edge of peeing in my pants from being so scared and nervous when the cop was fighting me.

I remember after the gun shot was blown, I was surrounded by my whole family including Uncle Pinhead. Before he drove the car off, he must of heard the gun shot and came quickly to see what happen. Everyone, except for Glen, was very proud of me. Uncle Freddy and Uncle Leatherface each, had squished me into a big hug and told me that they wished that they were here to see me shot the cop. Aunt Esther gave me a gud and a reassuring smile and said that I probably wouldn't be needing any train. Uncle Chucky, who had heard this, had agreed and gave me a hug also and a high five.

Everyone had congraulated me and when it came to my dad, he didn't say anything to me hardly. I didn't expect him too because I knew from since day one before we all left, my dad didn't want me training. I could understand that because believe me, I really didn't want to be trained either, but maybe this training would come in handy one day incase I needed to use it for self defense; just like today with that cop. If I was going to train from now on, I was only going to use my technique for self defense and that was a promise I was going to keep to myself.

That noon, when everyone was down stairs doing whatever, I stayed up in my room, thinking back to back about this morning at what happened to me and that cop. I didn't know the cop's name. I remember though, Uncle Michael searching through the cop's wallet and showed me a badge with the cop's name printed on it. I remember it said Paul; Paul something, I could remember the last name too well.

I let out a sigh and turned over on my side and looked across the room at my window. I saw a tree branch stretching across my window view and saw a blue bird tweeting. I smiled.

"Knock knock.", I heard someone say, knocking on the door. I looked over and saw my front door was closed. Then I looked over at my closet door and saw Uncle Boogey standing there.

"You can come in.", I gave Uncle Boogey a soft smile.

Uncle Boogey nodded and stepped into my room. He closed my closet door and walked over to me and took a seat at the end of my bed. "Something wrong my love?"

I shook my head, sighing. "Not really, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

I let out a sigh and slowly propped myself up on my elbows. I turned to Uncle Boogey and said, "Earlier this morning. A cop was here and...well,...I...well, um, I..."

I couldn't finish the sentence. I felt a lump forming in my throat and my stomach doing backflips. I felt a wave of nausea sweep over me and Uncle Boogey reached his hand over and touched my forehead.

"Lay down.", he commanded.

I did as I was told. I felt tears forming in my eyes, but I squeezed my eyes shut and forced them back. I laid back down and rested my head on the pillow.

"Now.", Uncle Boogey began. "Just relax and speak slowly."

I let out a long sigh and spoke. "Uncle Boogey, I killed a cop today. I didn't mean to, I mean it was self defense because he attacked me! And also-"

"Wait wait wait.", Uncle Boogey cut me off. "You killed a cop? An actual cop?"

I nodded my head.

Uncle Boogey let out a hoarse laugh that sounded scary. It sent shivers down my spine and gave me goosebumps.

"Well, guess that explains the loud bang I heard this morning. I thought it was Krueger at first throwing a bitchy fit cause you know how he is."

I giggled and nodded my head. "Yeah, sorry Uncle Boogey if I woke you. I only shot the cop for self defense. I should of had just called my dad or Uncles to come and save me, but that ould of taken too long."

Uncle Boogey nodded. "It's ok love. All I got to say is that I'm proud of you for your first kill. And...wait, how old are you?"

"Ten.", I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ten.", Uncle Boogey said, shaking his head. "Ten years old and already commited a crime. Wow, that makes me more proud of you."

I gave him a half smile, not really sure whether I should give him a smile or not. I didn't see what the big deal was. Everyone was proud of me because of my first kill today. I don't find it too amusing. I don't see how killing people makes you feel relieved from what Uncle Chucky said the other day. From what I experienced earlier today, killing...well, it one word to describe it, it was _scary_.

"What are you even doing up here love, when you should be downstairs celebrating?", Uncle Boogey said, interrupting my thoughts.

I shrugged. "What should I be celebrating for?"

"For your first kill silly!", Uncle Boogey laughed the hoarse laugh again.

I rolled my eyes and felt myself being pulled up. Uncle Boogey pulled me off the bed and pulled me over towards the door.

"Uncle Boogey, what are you doing?", I asked.

"Going to go celebrate. Beside, I got two hours to kill before I have to go back to work.", he replied.

I didn't want to ask what he did for work, because I already knew what he did. I thought he would be the only killer in the family that only scared and killed little kids around my age, but then I forgot about Uncle Michael who was after his niece Jamie and Jeepers Creepers who probably would eat the if he ever got his hands on one.

Uncle Boogey held his black, torn and dirty robe up like a princess would do and walked down the stairs. I followed behind him. A part of me didn't want to go down there and celebrate, but a part of me didn't want to be alone either for the next hours before it came to bed time.

I followed Uncle Boogey into the living room and saw Uncle Freddy sitting on the recliner. He must of been sleeping as he brown fedora hat was tilted and covered his eyes. Uncle Leatherface was sitting on the floor, cleaning and polishing his chainsaw and Aunt Esther who was grown into the older woman she was meant to be, was sitting on the couch reading a book and drinking a cup of tea.

"Where the hell is everybody?", Uncle Boogey called out.

Uncle Leatherface and Aunt Esther looked up at us.

"Boogeyman!", Aunt Esther smiled happily. She got off the couch and ran over and hugged him. I saw Uncle Boogey turn back to me and gave me what looked like a mad face. I giggled and saw Aunt Esther give him a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to gag at the scene. I couldn't imagine kissing decayed skin and bone.

"Esther! Would you stop hugging and kissing people! Your actin like a slut!", I heard Uncle Freddy yell.

Aunt Esther shot him a death glare and backed away from Uncle Boogey and took her seat back on the couch. Uncle Boogey wiped his cheek with his sleeve as if trying to wipe the kiss away. I giggled at that and walked over to Uncle Leatherface. I took a spot on the floor next to him and saw how shiny his chainsaw was from cleaning it.

"It looks nice Uncle Leathy.", I smiled up at him.

Uncle Leatherface let out some kind of sound I never heard before and patted me on the head. It must of been a good sound as if saying thanks or something. I really didn't know. It was a shame that Uncle Leatherface couldn't talk like Uncle Michael could and my dad. Well, my dad couldn't talk, but he could speak to me through or with his mind; whatever one it was.

"What do you want Booger?", Uncle Freddy snarled at Uncle Boogey.

"Well, for started how about you get off your ass for once and show some respect. Aren't we suppose to be celebrating for Ashley since she made her first kill today!", Uncle Boogey replied.

I heard Aunt Esther gasp in the background and I turned around to see her putting her book away and smile. "That is a great idea! Well, we were going to throw a party for her, but we didn't have nothing to celebrate with. We don't got no decorations or anything; no cake no nothing."

"Well damn Esther, you act like it's the kid's birthday or something!.", Uncle Freddy snapped with a hint of rolling his eyes.

I turned to Uncle Freddy and wondered why he was in a bad mood. Maybe he wan't in a bad mood. Maybe he was just being Uncle Freddy like he alwasy been.

"Well excuse me asshoe, but how else are we going to celebrate? Give Ashley a pat on the back and say congratulations and thats it?", Aunt Esther snapped back.

Uncle Freddy slumped back in the recliner and pouted. I giggled at his reaction as so did Uncle Leatherface.

Uncle Boogey on the other hand was shaking his head in disgust at how they argued. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two like each other.", Uncle Boogey said pointing fingers at both Uncle Freddy and Aunt Esther.

"Hell no!", Aunt Esther and Uncle Freddy both said.

Uncle Leatherface and I continued to laugh as Aunt Esther and Uncle Freddy continued to argue more and more. Uncle Boogey came over and pulled me up.

"Come on, lets leave the two love birds alone.", Uncle Boogey said, shaking his head.

I walked along with him and looked back to see Uncle Leatherface alone in between the two fighting love birds.

"Uncle Leaherface!", I called. "Come on." I smiled at him and waved my hand to follow. He got up quickly and ran over to catch up with Uncle Boogey and me. Uncle Leatherface and I followed Uncle Boogey into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Alright!", Uncle Boogey smiled evily, showing his sharp teeth. "I'll tell you how we're gonna do this. Instead of having a party here, we're gonna have it somewhere's else."

I sighed. "Why should we have a party. It as just a stupid accident anyway that I did. I didn't even..."

"Hold it right there love!", Uncle Boogey cut me off. "We'r gonna have a party whether you like it or not. Reason why is because...well, incase you didn't know love, your the first in the family to commit a first kill at an young age. I find that kind of rare, espeically for a little girl."

I rolled my eyes. "It was an accident for what I did. I didn't mean to shoot him."

Uncle Leatheface reached his hand over and patted my head. I looked at him could see the sincere in his eyes. I let out a long sigh and told Uncle Leatherface I was alright. I did overeact a little bit I guess, but celebrating and throwing a party over killing a cop was just stupid. Maybe not for my pshycotic family of course, but for me it was. I didn't mean to kill the cop. It was an accident...right?

I let out a sigh and thought that maybe it was best if I just went along and celebrate instead of arguing. Arguing wasn't going to get anybody no where; it was just going to cause more problems than there already was.

"Well, if we're not going to celebrate here, then, where are we going to celebrate?" I asked.

Uncle Boogey's smile grew even wider as he leaned over towards the table so that Uncle Leatherface and I could only hear. "We going to celebrate at Hell."


End file.
